BFF Is So Overrated
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: AUTHOR NOTE. NOT A CHAPTER. my bad.
1. It's A Plan!

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

**Warning**

_In each chapter, Alois will try to molest our dear Ciel. _

_This story has no plot, so don't try and look for one._

_If it suddenly makes one on its own, my bad. D:_

**_No beta...so expect grammar errors. _**

**_I was having some problems saving the file in Fanfic's documents. It kept smashing some words together with Alois's name...  
_**

* * *

"Ciel! Come out and play with me!" Alois Trancy yelled towards the second floor window of the household. "Ciel! I know you're awake! Stop ignoring me~!" He sung loudly, knowing how much Ciel detested his singing.

Inside, Ciel Phantomhive groaned in annoyance, burying his face in his pillow to block out the irritating screams of his friend. He had locked the window securely, covered it with heavy curtains, and made absolutely no loud sounds, hoping it would make it look like he had gone out.

"C-I-E-L! If you don't answer me, I'll tell the WHOLE neighborhood of what we did last night!"

Ciel blinked.

He hadn't been with Alois last night, so what was he blabbering about?

"Remember how we laid in my bed? Then you suddenly got on top of me and then you placed your hand in my-" Alois smirked evilly as the window was thrown open and he received a death glare from his very awake friend.

"I did no such thing! I wasn't even at your house yesterday!"

"Ciel! You're home!"

Ciel blinked and cursed, noticing he had been tricked out of hiding.

"Why have you been avoiding me Ciel? You haven't come to my house in days!" Alois pouted, crossing his arms.

"I don't know…maybe _this_ is a good example?" Ciel exclaimed, motioning his arms over the whole scene he was causing. Few neighbors had peaked out to see what the commotion was, while others tuned out the yelling feast and continued to sleep.

"Ciel!" Alois whined.

"Alois!" Ciel hissed.

"Boys, please. Wouldn't it be better if you scream at each other inside, rather than in a Romeo and Juliet fashion?" The boys turned to the window opposite of Ciel's and spotted the disapproving Sebastian, Ciel's guardian, looking over the two.

"Shut up Sebastian." Ciel snarled, pulling himself back into his room and slamming the window shut, almost breaking the glass. Sebastian sighed at Ciel's crankiness and looked down to Alois.

"I'll be down to let you in."

* * *

Ciel stood in his shower, letting the warm water drench over him. He sighed as he could feel stress leaving his body from the whole ordeal that was so stressful to deal with, yet he somehow always ended up getting Ciel to hang out with him, which Ciel still couldn't understand how.

Ciel grabbed his sponge and lathered with his favorite tea-scented soap. Running the sponge over himself to clean, he listened to the commotion taking place downstairs. He could smell that Sebastian had begun breakfast and he seemed to be holding a conversation with Alois, though he couldn't tell what about.

After several moments, the conversation stopped and Ciel stopped listen, thinking they were about to begin eating. Wanting to hurry up before his own breakfast got cold; he replaced the sponge for the shampoo and squeezed the liquid into his hand. He ran the liquid through his hair, sometimes rubbing his face with the side of his arm to keep trails of the foam from entering his eyes.

After finishing, he rinsed the suds from his hair, along with his body. He reached for the conditioner and only grasped air. He looked over to the tray filled with various soaps and shampoos, but didn't see not one conditioner bottle.

He growled in annoyance and turned to open the curtain to call out for Sebastian, but jumped when saw a very _naked_ Alois standing behind him with a very suspicious smirk on his lips. In his hands were the missing conditioner bottles as well.

"Alois? What are you doing in here! Get out!" Ciel command, reaching out to snatch the bottles, but was pushed back into the wall by Alois. Alois looked greedily over the exposed body, his grin growing larger.

"I wanted to clean you, but all that's left is your hair…how boring."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched at the wandering eyes. He kept himself from covering his body, not wanting to look or act like some shy girl. "Alois, give me the conditioner and go back downstairs before I kill you with whatever I can find in here." The threat was ignored once Alois bravely placed a finger on Ciel's chest and slowly drew circles on it.

"But Ciel. We always take baths together." Alois whispered, leaning over and nuzzling into the boy's neck. Ciel blushed at Alois's actions and held onto his scowling face.

"That was when we were children. We are teenagers, 13 and 14. Teenagers aren't suppose to do those things with their friends anymore."

Alois pouted.

"We are _best_ friends though~!"

"Best friends or not, we are too old." Ciel pushed the boy away and snatched one of the bottles from his grasp. "Now get out and let me finish." He turned his back towards Alois and began to apply the conditioner to his hair.

"Fine! But first…"

Ciel gasped, squeezing tightly onto the bottle which soon exploded, sending the liquid sailing and sticking to the ceiling. He heard Alois snort and release a booming of laughter before scrambling out the shower and out the door.

"**ALOIS!**"

* * *

Sebastian rose an eyebrow.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

Ciel growled. "Shut up."

"…but Ciel, you seem to be having trouble sitting…"

"SHUT UP!"

Alois giggled from his spot opposite of the table. "He's just sore from the little smack I gave him. His ass was so cute, I couldn't resist!" Alois exclaimed. Sebastian and Ciel paled at the boy's statement, he was so bold that it was disturbing sometimes.

"You…smacked his ass?" Sebastian recited after getting over the shock, holding in his laughter. He ignored the dark vibes from his side and resumed eating his breakfast to keep his laughs at bay.

"Don't ever do that again or else I'll ban you from this household…_again_!" Ciel command before stuffing his mouth with a piece of bacon. Alois just laughed, waving his hand to dismiss the threat.

Alois never listened to any of his threats.

After breakfast, Alois and Ciel stayed at the table while Sebastian washed the dishes.

"I was able to get us some tickets to the amusement park today!" Alois pulled out four caramel-colored strips of paper. "One for you and me! And Sebastian too! Claude is going too!" Alois informed.

Sebastian smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be happy to go."

"I don't want to go. Amusement parks are annoying and give me headaches." Ciel mumbled, sipping the rest of his tea. Alois pouted for a moment before it turned into a full-fledged grin.

"Ciel, come with me!" Alois tugged the boy at the room quickly. Ciel struggled to get out his grasped and before he knew it, they were inside his room. Ciel was thrown onto his bed and straddled by Alois.

"Would you get off me!"

"I'm glad your contributing to the plan Ciel!"

Ciel blinked.

"Plan?"

Alois's smile fell. "You forgot the plan already? We've been planning it since school ended! Remember! Try and get Sebastian to fuck Claude so he can stop being such a tight-ass and actually show some emotion?" Alois said.

Ciel sighed. "You have such a repulsing vocabulary and disgusting mind."

"That's why you like me so much! If I weren't so wonderful, you'd be bored and stuck with Sebastian all day! Or maybe that Elizabetch girl?" Alois tilted his head in thought, remembering the girl vaguely.

"Her name is Eliza_beth _and she is my cousin, so I don't mind spending time with her."

"Whatever, anyway, the plan is moving forth! We aren't going to the amusement park, so they will be there with each other, aka, a date! Then Claude will be his usual self when it comes to Sebastian and Sebastian will be his usual self, and then before we know it, neither aren't coming home tonight~!" Alois beamed.

Ciel sighed again.

"I told you over and over, if they liked each other, they would have done something by now, but they haven't. What makes you think they will do anything?" The creepy smile he got made him nervous.

"Why my dear Ciel. The only way to get to the amusement park from here is through a certain area we all call the Love Avenue."

Ciel knew that place well due to Alois always tricking him there and always trying to find ways to get them booked into one of the hotels to do who knows what. Love Avenue was its nickname, since no one really knew the street's name. It was popular to the nightlife filled with bars, love hotels, prostitution, and drunks.

"It'll be night before the two get back. When they pass through there and feel all that sexual tension in the air, there is no way they'll be able to just drive on by! Especially after spending an entire day ALONE."

"…can you get off me?" Ciel questioned.

"I wonder how Claude is in bed? Ooohhh. No, I wonder how Sebastian is! One of them must have some kinky moves..."

"Alois! Get off me!" It didn't look like asking wasn't working, so he went right back to commands.

Alois looked down to the fuming, pouting face of his friend. He noticed his positioned and another teasing smirk appeared on his lips. Leaning down, he blew softly on Ciel's neck and ran his hands over the boy's hips.

"But Ciel, I like this position…we should experiment on are…_likes_." Alois murmured, slowly running his thumbs beneath Ciel's sweater and feeling the soft skin, sending a violent series of shivers through the boy's body.

"W-We aren't experimenting anything!" He tried moving away, only accidentally exposing more of his neck. Alois buried himself in the newfound skin and breathed in deeply Ciel's scent.

"You smell yummy."

Ciel blushed at the comment. "You always say that…stop sniffing me. You have a weird fetish." He mumbled as he felt the boy move closer to him, his fingers stopped exploring beneath his sweater and clung to his side.

"Alo-" He was cut off when he was squished into his friend's chest.

"Ciel." Alois breathed out, gaining the attention of his flustered friend. "Let's make out." He whispered, raising his hand and cupping the boy's chin, forcing Ciel to look him in the eye.

"Wh-what? Are you out of your mind?" Ciel exclaimed, though he made no attempts to move away.

Alois's eyes narrowed, glistening with a teasing shine. "That is almost true. My therapist said I'm on the brink of getting sent to an insane asylum again." Alois giggled at Ciel's gaping face.

"You…didn't gorge out another person's eye again…like your old maid Hannah, right?"

Alois glared at the thought of the woman. She was an old maid of his. She had looked him in the eye, when he had told her not too ever do so or talk to him, and then had tried to reason with him about something he couldn't remember. The woman had made him so pissed off that he had stabbed his fingers into her eye and squashed it like a grape.

Of course, police came, court was issued, he stated his reasons and threats, and off he went to an insane asylum for half his childhood. After he was released, he learned his mother had killed herself after he had been taken away and his father had died from disease. He was adopted by Claude, who had been his personal butler, but now his guardian.

They ended up moving to the outskirts of England. He had kept all his family's wealth, so it had been easy to find a decent home to buy.

"No, but who cares! Because of that whore, I was able to move here and met Ciel!" He cuddled more with the flustered boy, ignoring his shouts to be released. "Let's make out Ciel! Come on!"

"No! Get off me Alois!"

"Then let's fuck!"

"NO!"

"Come on! I promise I'll be extremely gentle…until you start begging me to be rough." Alois whispered into Ciel's ear, giving it a gentle nibble on the delicate earlobe.

"Who said you would be on top and I would be on bottom?" Ciel shouted.

Alois snickered. "How do you know about 'top' and 'bottom'? Naughty Ciel, have you been on Google again?"

Sebastian cleared his throat, looking over the little scene before him. He never knew Ciel could blushed so much before. "Alois, Claude is on the phone. You didn't mention to him you were coming over again."

Alois rolled his eyes.

"He should already know where I am!" Alois returned to nibbling on Ciel's earlobe, who screamed, struggling to get away. "Stop moving damnit! I won't be able to get you in the mood if you don't pay attention!"

"I don't want to be in the mood! Go talk to your guardian!"

"Ciel! Come on!" Alois looked to Sebastian. "Tell him I'm busy trying to fuck Ciel, I'll call him later."

Ciel gave Sebastian a glare that read 'I'll destroy your stuff entire cat collection if you leave me'. The threat worked once Sebastian walked out with Alois over his shoulder, who complaining about being man-handled and sexually harassed. Ciel sighed in relief, falling back onto his bed. He hesitantly ran his fingers over his ear and wrinkled his nose at the feeling of cool saliva.

He pulled himself out the bed and walked down the stairs, entering the main hallway.

"Ciel is really sick, so he can't go…"

What?

Ciel looked over, seeing Alois leaning against the wall. The phone was to his ear while he looked over his nails in boredom. He spotted Ciel and waved wildly before flashing three on his fingers and sticking them into his mouth.

Ciel shivered, realizing the meaning.

"Alois!"

Alois beamed and returned his attention back onto the phone, pulling his fingers out his mouth. "I didn't do anything. Ciel just misses me. We were almost about to start fucking like I said."

"We were not, stop saying such lies!"

"Ciel is just being bashful…huh? Oh, he is sick. Really really sick."

"I-mmph!" Ciel's mouth was covered by Alois's hand.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home so I can get some things for Ciel! I want to be his nurse tonight~! Oh and Sebastian and yourself are still going to the amusement park." Alois hung up quickly before Claude could questioned him again and release Ciel before he could bite his hand. "Thanks Ciel! Now my plan is in motion! I have to go home and get some supplies though, I'll be spending the night to watch over you~!"

"I'm not sick though…"

Alois chuckled. "Of course you're not sick. You're pretending to be sick and then I'll pretend to be sick as well if Claude doesn't let me be your nurse. Either way, I win."

"You are the stupidest friend I ever had…" Ciel mumbled, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Alois laughed and attacked Ciel in another hug, who in return, struggled as usual.

"I'm your _best_ friend~!" Alois turned Ciel's face towards him and smashed his lips against the others. Ciel froze at the contact. Alois had always had a love to kiss him at the most unexpected times. It had started ever since they had witnessed some girls doing it.

* * *

"_If girls can experiment, we can too!" Alois beamed, pushing Ciel against a desk._

_Ever since the incident two days ago, Alois had been intrigued over the thought. Ciel had gotten annoyed, he hadn't really cared much about what he had seen, but that was until Alois suddenly grabbed him and took him in the abandoned astrology clubroom. _

"_I don't want to experiment." Ciel mumbled._

"_Come on~! We only trust each other. Everyone else has already lost their lip virginity besides us!" Alois urged, poking at Ciel's cheek, smirking at the pout he got. _

"_I said no!"_

_Alois ignored him and cupped his cheeks, forcing him to stay still. "It won't be that bad. I heard that if you can tie a cherry stem into a perfect knot, you're a good kisser. I can do that!"_

_Ciel blinked._

"_Is that why you were always eating the cherries that were suppose to go into Sebastian's pies?" _

_Alois tapped on Ciel's cheeks, frowning. "Come on Ciel, let's just kiss and see what happens. I'm losing my patience."_

_Ciel growled. "I already lost __**my**__ patience, but you seem not to understand th-" Alois shut him up, placing his lips tenderly on his. _

_The world seemed to come to a halt at that moment for Ciel. _

_His friend was kissing him. _

_His **friend** was kissing him._

_**His friend was fucking kissing him!**  
_

_Alois took advantage of Ciel's state of shock and pushed his tongue forcefully into his mouth, tasting around the cavern. Ciel's eyes snapped shut, he felt his body tremble at the strange actions. Alois's tongue darted around, tasting anything and everything before grabbing onto Ciel's tongue and forcing him to contribute to the tongue war. He didn't want to be alone on trying to test out kissing.  
_

_Ciel hesitated, responding by repeating Alois's actions. He jumped a tad at Alois's loud moan and blushed when he realized it was his doing, but somehow it brought on confidence. Alois grabbed onto Ciel's shoulders and pulled him closer. They breathed through their noses, keeping their lips sealed together. Alois moved his hands from Ciel's shoulders to Ciel's hips and pulled him up, forcing him to seat on the desk, his legs parted widely. _

_Alois slowly pulled away, a string of saliva clung to his and Ciel's lips. Ciel blushed at the sight while Alois stared in awe at Ciel's flustered status. He felt himself grow hard and before he could stop himself, he pushed his hips into Ciel's and grounded them together. Ciel gasped loudly, feeling shocks of pleasure run through his body._

"_Ah! Alois! St-sto…ahh…!" _

"_What's the matter Ciel~? You seem to be liking this __**very**__ much." Alois whispered anxiously, latching onto Ciel's neck and creating more pleasing moans and few breathless protests against his actions. _

"_Uwah!"_

_The boys separated quickly, looking to the door to see a female, blushing brightly towards the two and realizing they noticed her presence. "Wo-wow…I-I mean! Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! Oh wow…oh wooowwww." She squealed and closed the door, her footsteps echoed that she was running away from the scene of the crime._

"…_wasn't that a teacher?"_

"…_I think that was the principal…"

* * *

_

Alois pulled away and grinned at his horrified friend.

"You're even cuter when your traumatized. Maybe I should try out some _kinky_ methods next?" He whispered, only to be pulled back by a strong hold. He looked back and frowned at Sebastian.

"I think it is time to go Alois."

"Yes! Get out!" Ciel agreed, pointing to the front door.

Alois huffed and pulled himself out of Sebastian grip. "I'll be back later Ciel! Oh and here." He handed Sebastian his amusement park ticket and hid Ciel and his inside his coat pocket. He winked to Sebastian who gave a questionable glance as the boy skipped out the door, closing it behind him.

"I hate him…"

* * *

Claude pulled up to the driveway spotting Sebastian and Ciel already waiting for them to arrive. He scowled at the smirk he received from Sebastian. Prying his hands from the steering wheel, he opened the car door and slammed it shut, glaring at his _friend_ for the day.

"Alois fell asleep." He said simply to Ciel, though his eyes never wavered from Sebastian's gaze.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the glaring contest and strolled over to the side of the car, peaking inside to see Alois was indeed sleep. He opened the car door and reached over to tap him, but the boy fell from sitting position and laid down on the seats. Ciel groaned, crawling over Alois and shaking him to wake him up. Alois's eyelids twitched, but stayed closed. His lips parted and strings of words raced out in low whispers.

Ciel grew curious and leaned down, trying to catch what he was saying.

"…Ciel, suck on it…like that…aahh..."

"Alois!" Ciel whacked the boy in the head, his face turned red, from either embarrassment or fury.

Alois snapped up and held his head as he felt sudden pain surge. "Ouch…what happened?" He groaned, looking over to the growling boy. He blinked, remembering where he was and what had happened. "Ciel!" He clung onto his friend which resulted in Ciel losing balance and both tumbling out the car and onto the lawn, luckily gaining a soft landing because of the grass. "I had the most wonderful dream on my way here! Have you ever thought of how much of my dick you could put into your mouth?"

"No I haven't!"

"Well let's try it tonight!"

"No, I'm _sick_, remember? Which you should be too?" He hissed under his breath, looking over to the suspicious adults. Alois froze at that, completely forgetting that he was suppose to be in pain. He fell to his knees and groaned, holding his stomach.

"It hurts Ciel! I told you we shouldn't have ate that gross food at that diner!" He wailed, hoping his plan hadn't failed. Luckily, the two idiots bought it, or maybe decided to ignore it.

"We'll be back around four-"

"Midnight." The two boys unison.

Sebastian blinked.

"We mean…the ticket expires at midnight! It would be best if you use it up till then!" Alois placed on a wary smile. Claude stared, not liking what where this was going. He had a feeling Alois was up to something again.

"Well, let's be off Claude." Sebastian seated himself in the passenger's seat.

"…I don't understand why we still have to go if they aren't coming." Claude muttered, pulling out a large duffel bag and handing it to Alois. He returned back to the driver's side and started the car. The boys watched as the car pulled out the driveway and drove off. After they were out of distance, Alois returned to his hyper self and beamed at Ciel.

"I brought the _stuff_." He giggled and ran to the house, followed by a confused Ciel, wondering what he meant by stuff.

"What stuff?"

* * *

"This is childish…"

"I think it's fun!"

Ciel and Alois sat in the living room in their pajamas. On the long table sat various snacks and beverages along with stacks of movies, CDs, and video games. The lights were dimmed, Alois was afraid of the dark, and the television was on. Alois had chosen a horror movie saying he hoped it would drive Ciel into his arms. Ciel stated he wasn't afraid of horror movies to Alois's disappointment, but still put the movie on.

Halfway through their horror movie feast, Ciel had fallen asleep, curled up like a cat. Alois stared long and hard at the sleeping boy, wondering if he should wake him or just leave him be. He checked the clock to see it was only ten thirty.

"Ciel." He whispered, shaking the boy.

Ciel mumbled, turning away from the hand and clinging onto one of the sofa pillows. Alois held in his laughter and poked the boy in the side, rewarding him with a groan, which reminded Alois of his forgotten_ other_ plan.

A smirk crept up on his lips and he leaned down.

"Ciel…are you awake?" He whispered lowly in the boy's ear.

Ciel didn't respond.

The smirk grew.

"Good." Alois reached and grabbed onto the top button of Ciel's shirt. Before he could unbutton, his hand was smacked away. He hissed and waved the hand to get rid of the stinging. A grumpy Ciel sat up, glaring wearily at the other.

"I don't trust you."

Alois pouted. "It's your fault! You tempted me!"

Ciel grumbled and stood from the couch, yawning.

"I'm going to bed." He announced and tried to leave, but was grabbed fell into Alois's lap. Alois clung onto the droopy lad and grinned at the small lack of resistance.

"Don't leave me alone Ciel. I'll get scared!"

Ciel yawned again.

"Then stop watching the movies and come to bed."

Alois blinked.

"…not that way you pervert." Ciel hissed after the sudden silence he received. Ciel pulled himself out of Alois's grip and hurried up the stairs to get to his comfortable bed before he fell asleep on the stairs.

Ciel fell onto his bed and sighed in bliss as sleep started to wash over him. He closed his eyes, hearing Alois downstairs, shuffling around. The sound of the television stopped, then was followed by footsteps up the stairs.

The door opened and closed.

"Ciel, let me sleep with you. I don't want to sleep on the floor." Alois whined, kicking his sleeping bag under Ciel's bed and jumping in before he could reply. Ciel sighed, pulling the covers over himself and turning to face the wall.

"Turn off the lights."

Alois did so, using the neon-lit alarm clock as his light source from the dark, and silence took over.

* * *

"Ciel…Ciel…"

Ciel groaned, turning over to face Alois's sleeping face. He looked over to his alarm clock and saw that it was three in the morning.

"Cieeelll…ahhh…" Alois moaned, burying his face deeper into his pillow. Ciel, still half asleep, looked back to Alois.

"What?" He mumbled.

Alois shifted a moment and let out another loud moan.

"Ciel…hot…"

Ciel blinked, his mind slowly began to unclog from sleep as more moans wailed out. He blushed deeply once he understood what was happening. Alois was having a wet dream about him!

"Alois!"

Alois smirked evilly.

"Yes…scream my name…"

"Alois!"

"…yes…keep screaming…"

Ciel smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Ahhh…Ciel…you're so good…"

"Then I'm on top." Ciel said simply, knowing what reaction he would get back.

Alois jolted away from the comment.

"What?" He groaned, looking up to a fuming Ciel. He thought for a moment, wondering why Ciel was so mad. It took him a moment to noticed a stiffening in his lower regions and came to the conclusion of Ciel's behavior.

"Alois, I think it would be best if you either sleep on the floor, on the couch, or even in Sebastian's bed. I don't want to keep waking up to you moaning my name in your sick fantasies!"

Alois clung to the boy.

"My sick fantasies are amazing. I wish you would experience them with me…like now." Alois turned them around so that he was straddling the boy. Ciel growled, giving him the evil eye.

"Alois, I'm too tired to be dealing with your teasing."

Alois ignored him, running his fingers down Ciel's simple button-up shirt that was his pajamas. He made it far too easy for him to just take him there. "I can give you some energy back." Alois grabbed onto the buttons of his own shirt, similar to Ciel's. He slowly loosen each and watched Ciel gap at the small show he was given until his shirt was off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Ciieeellll." He threw his shirt onto the floor and leaned down, his fingers resuming their journey on Ciel's shirt. "You and I both know we want this to happen tonight." Alois leaned over and gave a lick at Ciel's neck, tugging down the collar to gain more access.

Ciel shivered.

"We can-" He yipped at a small bite on his shoulder as he felt his shirt being unloosen and parted open. He closed his eyes as if felt Alois's own eyes roaming over his body.

Alois pressing his ring finger onto Ciel's flat nipple and rubbed it slowly. It reacted instantly, standing up. Alois felt the shivers running through Ciel's body and licked his lips, staring at the other unattended one.

"Ah!" Ciel's eyes shot open and he looked down, seeing Alois's lips latched onto his nipple. "Alois! Don't do that! Let it go!"

Alois sucked at the innocent flesh, biting and licking it, watching it harden and turn light red from the abuse. He let it go, watching Ciel's chest heave up and down. He continued to explore, sliding his tongue over the chest area before going down lower, meeting the rim of the boxers.

Ciel laid there almost paralyzed. He knew what was happening, but couldn't stop it. His body was on fire from the touches. He held in any noise radiating from him, not wanting to satisfy Alois's actions.

"Ciel, should I stop?" Alois breathed, playing with the boxers elastic, brushing his fingers sneakily into them every now and then.

Ciel swallowed.

"What do you think?"

Alois sighed and pulled away, but was stopped when an arm looped around his neck and pulled him back. He blinked, staring at the black fabric and peeked up at Ciel who had his free arm hiding his face. Understanding, he smirked devilishly and grasped onto the sides of the underwear.

"Good to have you cooperate Ciel~!"

* * *

Ciel clawed at the pillow beneath him, letting out breathless gasps. Alois looked over the image before returning down, licking slowly at Ciel's erect member. He pulled away, blowing gently on the tip, gaining a loud cry.

"You're getting bigger." Alois commented, placing another long lick on the head, ridding of pre-cum dribbling out. Gripping the organ and rubbing it slowly with his hand, he used his other free hand and waved it slowly towards Ciel.

Ciel spotted the hand and looked towards Alois through half-opened eyes. He watched the usual teasing smirk appear before he placed three fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking on them.

Ciel blushed, but couldn't look away from the scene.

Alois pulled out each finger one by one, placing them on Ciel's right thigh before trailing them down with his nails. Ciel shivered instantly at the rough feeling before they paused.

"Spread your legs wider Ciel."

Ciel never felt so nervous in his life. He felt his legs tremble and he knew Alois could see them doing so, which only made him much more embarrassed and nervous. His pride was going down the drain like rushing water and didn't like it at all. Also, didn't he mention that he wouldn't be on bottom?

While Ciel had an inner battle with himself, Alois lost his patience and took measures into his own hands. "I'll do it!" Alois exclaimed, using both his hands, making sure the lubricated fingers didn't get wiped away, and pushed them opened on his own, holding them in place with his elbows.

"Stop!" Ciel exclaimed, trying to close his legs back, but was stopped by the elbow barrier. Alois looked over the puckered hole and leaned down, inspecting it. "Will this be my new favorite place to lick when it comes to Ciel?" He said a loud.

"Lick? Don't you dare!" Ciel kicked the boy away and crawled backwards, glaring at him to give him a point that he wasn't allowing Alois anywhere close near him again. "I think we are done here!" Ciel disappeared under the comforters and stared into the endless darkness.

Alois disappeared under the covers as well, grabbing Ciel by the waist and turning him onto his stomach. "What are you doing? I told you no!" Ciel cried, struggling to get away as Alois grasped the twin cheeks, parting them to reveal the entrance again. He ducked the kicking legs and leaned down, running his tongue over the opening.

Ciel screamed out in surprised.

"Al-Alo…" Ciel moaned, clenching his eyes together at the sudden rush of pleasure. Alois continued to lap at the hole, sometimes sticking the tip of his tongue inside, earning louder moans from his friend. He pulled out, licking his lips in satisfaction. He looked at his fingers and frowned to see that the saliva had dried up. He flipped Ciel over and pushed the covers from off them to see each other with the help of the light from alarm clock.

"You have to lubricate now. It'll be much sexier that way."

Ciel panted as Alois ran his fingers over Ciel's lower lip. He was losing himself in the passion again. He clenched his lips together for a moment before parted them, allowing the digits in. He sucked carefully on them, not sure if he was doing it right or seemed to be a bigger expert on it. Alois plucked his fingers out his friend's lips and placed his own lips on Ciel's. As Alois distracted Ciel, he carefully hovered the lubricated fingers over Ciel's entrance and slowly ran over it in small circles, sometimes testing it with the tips of the digits. After several moments of this, he carefully thrust one in.

A gasp threw off the atmosphere though.

Alois parted from his kiss with Ciel and glanced back at the door, staring at the stunned Sebastian. Ciel pushed Alois off him and glared at Sebastian whom continued to stay froze in place.

"Get out!" He yelled, grabbing a dart from his dartboard hovering over his bed and threw it at the man. Sebastian caught it with ease, he had developed excellent reflexes over the years with raising Ciel, and snapped out his gaze.

"Excuse me." He murmured, quickly exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

Silence loomed over the room.

"…do we keep going?"

"No!"

* * *

Morning had come and both boys had woken up late in the morning. They trudged down the stairs, still in their sleep dazes, and spotted Sebastian and Claude seated at the kitchen table in silence. Ciel froze at the kitchen stairs as memories of last night came crashing down. He slowly inched to return up the stairs, but accidentally bumped into Alois, sending them flying onto the floor and gaining the attention of the two guardians.

Claude's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the various hickeys on Ciel's neck. He knew it had been a bad idea to leave the two alone.

"You two finally woke up." Sebastian proclaimed, placing on a twitching smile.

"Now, we need to talk about last night activities that I walked in on."

Ciel and Alois now sat in Claude and Sebastian's old seats as the two adults stood over them with firm glances.

"Now Ciel, I'm very disappointed in you. Ever since you turned thirteen, you've seen to believe you are much older than you appear….well actually, you've always acted this way ever since I adopted you…" Sebastian murmured the last part to himself, ignoring Ciel's snort.

Claude just stared at Alois who glared back in turn. It seemed they were having a mental argument from the how Alois's glare melted away and he looked to be on the verges of crying, thus he buried his face in his arms to not face him anymore.

"So, I'm surprised I'm actually saying this, but Ciel, you are hereby grounded to the second floor until further notice. I will provide you with food three times a day, excluding dessert of course, and you will have no guests, along with that, no computer or television, which really doesn't matter since you don't use them."

"What?" Ciel jumped up and slammed his hands against the table. He was getting banned from his sweets? For who knows how long! He could feel apart of himself dying. "That is outrageous and no where near fair!"

"When one is grounded, rules and restricts aren't fair. They are only enforced." Claude stated, glancing over to Alois. "No Ciel or leaving the mansion until further notice." Was all he had to say before Alois began to scream and beg for mercy.

"The mansion is boring! What can I do there without Ciel?"

"You can read…"

"I don't like reading!"

"Assist the triplets in their chores."

"That isn't funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Good because you have no sense of humor!"

"..."

Alois growled at being ignored before remembering the other night's plans. He looked over the two and saw nothing really had changed, nor did the supposedly noticeable sexual tension waver.

"You guys didn't fuck? How is that possible! That plan was full-proof!"

"Alois!" Ciel hissed, trying to get him to shut up. He didn't need any more trouble.

"Plan?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow. He watched Ciel's throwing cautious looks at Alois, almost pleading for him not to continue to speak. Alois instantly quieted down once he realized he had spoken aloud. Sebastian ran over all the information and the events of the other day before a light bulb went off. "You planned to…" He sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Claude had seemed to catch on as well from the glare he was given the boys. "Anyway, what was going through your heads? How did you even think you could do such things and not get caught?"

Alois looked to Ciel, who pointedly ignored him.

"Well…" Alois started off, but was silenced by Claude's movement.

"Let's go." He said in a stern, 'don't defy my order' tone.

Alois slumped and followed his guardian, waving back to Ciel who still ignored him. Once the two were gone, Sebastian turned his attention back onto the silence boy.

"Upstairs, now."

Ciel scoffed, but complied, leaving the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Sebastian fell back into his seat and rubbed his temples.

"Why did I adopt a child in the first place?"

* * *

Yes, it ends here because my brain died. ='D

This would have been up sooner, but I started around 4 PM and up till 2 in the morning, so I had to sleep…then wake up and fix it more. Okay, I know I screwed up almost everyone's personalities. Reason for that is because I just started getting back into writing Kuroshitsuji fics, so it'll take me a while to adjust. My mind is still hovering around the Naruto fandom, so Naruto and Sasuke's personalities are embedded in my brain, sooooo adjusting to new characters is so hard. D:

Please forgive me. ;-;


	2. Like An Anime!

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

_Dedicated to darkneko666, my first reviewer!_

_

* * *

_

**x** The 'Len' Alois is referring too is Len Kagamine from Vocaloids. He is listening to one of Len's solos…I couldn't resist adding it in. XD;

**x** The game, Kuroshitsuji: Mystery of Paradise Dreams, does not exist. ;-;

**x** Oh and, yes, I know Alois seems to hate Japanese stuff in the anime. XD; That will be sort of explained in the next chapter (which I'm already working on. ;D Five pages so far) as to why he likes it so much in this story.

* * *

Sebastian groaned as he was trudging towards the annoying ringing. It was about five in the morning and the phone was ringing. Someone had better been dying if they were calling so earlier in the morning.

"Michaelis speaking…"

"Ciel? CIEL! CIEEEEEELLLLLL!"

Sebastian pulled the phone from his ear as he could ear Alois's still screaming out Ciel's name. After several moments of the content yelling, Sebastian brought the phone back to his ear.

"Alois, please calm down." Sebastian finally said.

Alois grew silent instantly before screaming again. "You're not Ciel! Where is Ciel? I need him!"

"Alois, do you have any idea what time it is?" Sebastian questioned, looking over to the hallway clock to see it was just turning five thirty. "You should be sleeping like the rest of the world is."

"No! Ciel's punishment ends today right? I must speak with him immediately!"

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to bed anytime soon. If he just hung up on the boy, he would either continue calling or would come over.

So he lost and he could almost tell that Alois knew this.

"Hold on."

* * *

"Ciel." Sebastian whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows together and turned on his back, flickering his eyes open halfway. He gazed up to Sebastian and grunted his narrowing his eyes into a glare, wondering why Sebastian had woke him up. He could tell from the lack of light in the room that it was still really early in the morning.

"What?" He hissed, rubbing his eyes to get his blurry vision stable. Once he was able to see better, his eyes zoned in on the phone and just stared at it before realizing what was happening.

"Take it. He wants to talk to you. You know he'll keep calling if you don't answer now." Sebastian placed the phone on Ciel's chest and walked out the room quickly to return back to bed and not listen to Ciel start complaining next.

Ciel pulled the phone to his ear.

"Phantomhive speaking…" He whispered in a hoarse voice, he was slipping between being awake and being asleep.

"Ciel! Congratulations! You are now officially ungrounded! Now come over! I'm absolutely bored!" Alois exclaimed loudly through the phone. Ciel sighed loudly, turning onto his side and burying himself deeper into his pillows.

"Alois, it's," Ciel looked to his alarm clock. "Five in the morning, almost six! Don't call here again until it's a reasonable hour of the day!"

"Can't you understand I'm bored? I haven't been able to sleep at all since I found out today would be the end of your punishment! Mine ended two weeks ago! Do you know how disappointed I was to hear that yours hadn't ended the same time as mine? I wanted to go jump off a cliff for amusement!"

Ciel began to nod off at Alois's rambling.

"Yeah…I know…" he mumbled.

"Anyway, you're coming over right?"

"…yeah…" Ciel mumbled again, more on the sleeping side than awake.

"Excellent! Be here in ten minutes!"

"…okay…" Ciel clicked the phone off and fell asleep immediately.  


* * *

  
Ciel's eyebrows knitted together as he heard a deafening ring and vibration in his hold. He brought what he believed to be the phone up to his ear and answered it.

"…hello?"

"What the fuck Ciel! It's been fifteen minutes! Wake up!"

Ciel moaned.

* * *

Ciel yawned, looking up at the stoic male at the doorway. Claude moved to the side and allowed Ciel inside the manor. He hadn't seen the place in a month due to being grounded and avoiding it as much as possible. He wondered how Alois had known about the deadline of his punishment anyway.

Paddling up the stairs, he spotted the triplet servants walking about, cleaning up. They noticed his presence and bowed to him as they always did before returning to their own business. Ciel continued to walk the large hallway till he came to a large door which was vibrating viciously with the sound of music blaring.

Opening the door, he was almost knocked off his feet from the loud music. It was foreign, Japanese, he assumed. He spotted Alois bouncing on his bed, singing along with the music cheerfully with his eyes closed.

"Alois!" He called out, but couldn't be heard over the song. Ciel walked over to the stereo and flipped the off switch. The sounds died instantly, only leaving Alois to still singing until he realized his music had been cut off.

"Len! No!" His eyes popped open and spotted Ciel next to his radio.

"Ciel!" He jumped off the bed and tackled the boy onto the carpet floor. Alois buried his face into Ciel's neck and breathed in his scent. "I missed you! It's been a month and I was going crazy! Claude made me stay here at the mansion and there was nothing to do but torture the servants and masturbate to your pictures."

Ciel just stared horrified. Alois chuckled, cupping Ciel's cheek. "Maybe this time I can rely on your mouth instead of my hand?" He questioned, pecking the boy's lips quickly before quickly bouncing off Ciel and looking over his pajamas.

"I need a bath…come with me Ciel~!"

Ciel declined instantly, he did not want to be grounded again for Alois's unstable perverted actions. Once the disappointed blonde trudged off to his private bathroom, Ciel laid down on Alois's king-size bed.

He yawned again, looking over to the clock to see it was just turning seven. Alois had called him around five and had continued to call until Ciel had finally said he would come so he could stop. Closing his eyes, he fell right away into a light sleep.

* * *

"Ciel!"

Ciel flicked his eyes open, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling and turning his gaze onto Alois who laid in front of him, beaming. "Let's do something before you fall asleep again." Alois hopped off the bed and revealed his outfit for the day.

"Wha-what are you wearing?" Ciel shot up; his eyes ran over the ridiculously tight attire.

Alois giggled, twirling around.

"It's my costume I've been working on since we saw that anime! You know the one with the demon butlers? I'm dressing up as the cute blonde kid master." Alois stopped in mid-spin and gave a terrifying smirk. "Now it's your turn to put on your costume."

Ciel felt the urge to run.

* * *

"Let me go Alois!"

"Stop struggling and put it on!"

Claude froze in mid-knock at the shouting feast going on. He had come to check on the two just in case they tried to do anything they weren't suppose too.

"I don't want to wear it! You wear it!"

"Ew, no! You won't be able to see my sexy legs if I wear that!"

"LET ME GO!"

Claude opened the door, staring at the two struggling boys on the ground. He twitched, wondering why Alois was dressed like a prostitute. Ciel was half undressed, his pants had been replaced with blue shorts and his shirt was off.

"Alois, if you don't get off me in the next second, I swear I will-"

"Kiss me? Suck my dick? Try and be a 'top' only to be forced onto the bottom and fucked so good that you'll-"

"Alois."

Alois turned towards the door, seeing a pissed off Claude staring him down. He beamed teasingly and waved. "Do you want to join us Claude?" He asked in an almost innocent tone.

"Get off Ciel or else I will be resuming your grounding."

Alois huffed, but obeyed, turning to Ciel who was now staring at the floor in annoyance. "Ciel, hurry and get dressed! I bought many costumes online and want you to try them on!" Alois commanded, tossing Ciel the rest of the outfit.

"How many outfits?"

"Just get dressed!" Alois stomped his foot and turned back to Claude in question, wondering why he was still present. "What do you want anyway? If you have no business, get out." He said simply, pushing the man out the bedroom and slamming the door in his face. Alois turned his attention back onto Ciel who had finally put on the remaining outfit in a sulking fashion.

Alois walked around Ciel in a circle, examining him from top to bottom. "It's great!" He hugged the boy from behind and placed his chin on Ciel's shoulder.

"But missing one thing."

He reached into Ciel's jacket inner pocket and rummaged around before pulling out what looked to be a black eye patch. Alois tied it securely over his right eye.

"There!" He swirled Ciel around, making him dizzier since he had been following Alois around with his eyes when he circled him like a lion about to attack. "Now you look just like that character!"

"I don't want to look like that character!" Ciel groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Oh Ciel, you act like you have a choice."

* * *

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

Claude's eyes were hidden beneath his bangs, but from the way his body was trembling, it could be seen that he was not pleased by the turn of events.

They stood at the entrance of the manor which had been transformed from present-day décor to nineteenth century artifacts. Not only had the mansion gotten redecorated, but so did the people inside as well.

Ciel was still dressed up in his earlier attire, but now with added features of a cane and top hat. What made him mad is that Alois had made him wear over thirty different outfits and then decided to keep him in the first one he had been forced into! Claude too had been dressed up in a butler's uniform, holding a tray of teacups and a teapot that was shaking along with his body.

The triplets were dressed up in matching butler outfits, forced to stand on the opposite side of Claude and Ciel, staring up at the stairs where Alois stood, looking over the place in approval.

"Perfect! Now this really is like that anime!" Alois hopped down the stairs and over to Ciel. He nodded to the triplets who hurried over to Ciel and retrieved his cane and hat. They stepped to the side and bowed, playing the role of the respectful butlers.

"Now, Claude! We would like to dance!" Alois command, ignoring Ciel's stuttering. Claude's eye twitched, but complied, leaving the room to see if he could find the instrument Alois had assigned to him for the evening.

"I refuse to dance."

Alois turned back to Ciel.

"You're just saying that because you can't dance. Don't worry, I will teach you my amazing dance skills."

Claude returned into the room, minus the tray, with a violin. He looked over the instrument warily before testing it out. The others winced at the terrible sounds Claude produced before it slowly began to fall into a melody. It seemed he was just rusty for a moment.

"The waltz of all things?" Ciel groaned, his headache was coming on. His friend just beamed and grabbed his hand, bowing politely and kissing Ciel's captured hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ciel pulled back his hand and wiped it on his side, glaring blushingly. "I'm not a girl, so don't do that." He muttered, looking anywhere but his friend. Alois just smiled again and grasped both Ciel's hands, tugging him closer to him.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to do the waltz." Alois instructed Ciel to place his left hand on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on Ciel's right hip and grasped his right hand. "Now we dance in a box. Back, left, up, right, and repeat." He said as Ciel began to follow the directions uncertainly.

Time went on and all that was mostly said was…

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"It's your fault for putting it there!"

More time went on and finally some progression was made. Ciel stopped stepping on Alois's foot accidentally, but more on purpose whenever he felt the hand that was suppose to be on his hip move to his lower back.

When a sudden spike in the melody came, Alois spun Ciel around and dipped him, who screamed at him to let him back up. Alois leaned down towards Ciel and smirked suggestively. "I like you like this…you look vulnerable." Ciel did not like how this was going.

_Shhrrrriieeeekkkk_

Alois clapped his hands on his ears. Without Alois's hands holding onto him, Ciel fell onto the ground in a heap, rubbing his sore back from the impact. Claude stopped making the horrid noise with the back of the bow on the tightened strings and placed the instrument on a hallway tabletop.

"Claude! What is your fucking problem!" Alois hollered, rubbing his ears to get rid of the ringing. "You almost made me deaf with that shitty playing! You also hurt my Ciel!" He pointed to the boy who was still on the floor, now also trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"Alo-"

"That's Master Alois!"

"…Alo-"

_"Claude!"_

Claude twitched.

"….Master Alois. What you were saying was highly inappropriate and I had to stop anything from progressing."

Ciel glared at Claude. "Why didn't you stop him when he was trying to grope me then?" He didn't receive a reply, but he could have sworn he saw a twitch of Claude's lips, like he was trying to hold in laughter, but it was only for a second.

Alois sighed, stomping his foot in annoyance. "I want breakfast now! An old-fashion meal actually! Ciel, what was that meal the masters usually have?" He turned to the boy who was still seated on the floor, looking more comfortable seating than dancing.

"Simple meal - boiled eggs, biscuits, ham I guess."

Alois thought it over.

"We want that for breakfast as well as soup, sausage, bacon, omelets, boiled vegetables, and rice!" Ciel raised an eyebrow at Alois's long list, there was no way he would eat all he had listed. Claude seemed to think the same, but decided not to go against him and just nodded.

"It'll be ready in an hour." Claude turned to leave.

_"AHEM!"_

Claude growled under his breath, but turned around with his usual composed face. The smirk on the child's face made him want to snap, but he held it in.

"What are you suppose to do before you leave your master~?" Alois sang, sitting down next to Ciel and twirling a piece of his hair in between his fingers.

Claude took in a deep breath and bowed.

"Excuse me, master." Claude turned and left. Alois smirk widened at the aura of rage hovering around the man. He snapped his eyes onto the remaining servants. His smirk disappeared, replaced with a scowl.

"Is there a reason you three are still here? Go clean something!" The triplets shifted at the question before bowing in union and quickly scurried off. Alois smirked amusingly before turning his attention back onto his annoyed friend.

"You have a sick twist of pleasure…how do you even get them to listen to whatever you say?" Ciel questioned.

Alois tilted his head in thought.

"Hm, interesting question…I don't know!" Alois just smiled while Ciel just stared at him as if he told him the secrets to the universe. "Anyway Ciel, we have an hour before Claude comes to get us for breakfast…so…I think it would be best to return to my room for now." The blond picked himself up, hoisting Ciel up with him.

"Wow, you're so light!"

…was it mentioned Alois picked Ciel up like a bride?

"What the hell Alois?"

"I wouldn't struggle. You might fall and break that pretty head of yours."

"If you don't put me down this instant, I'll bite off your-"

"Ciel Ciel Ciel…" Alois shook his head in disappointment, "Save the biting for the bedroom. Why do you think I bought us time from supervision? Claude has such a one-track mind sometimes that it is easy to manipulate." He winked at the flustered boy.

"Now onto a more M-rated anime."

* * *

"T-That anime wasn't sexual Alois!" Ciel stuttered from his position beneath his friend. Once they had gotten up to the bedroom, Alois had immediately trapped Ciel on the bed.

The blonde grinned pervertedly, trapping Ciel with his legs and leaned over to his dresser by his bed. Opening the middle drawer, he pulled out a case, similar to a game case, and held it in Ciel's view.

"Kuroshitsuji…Mystery of Paradise Dreams?" He looked over the case, appalled at the picture X-rated position the characters were in. "Wha-what is this!" He smacked the case away, revealing Alois's smirking face again.

"You're so innocent. Don't you know that in today's world, people make our precious, simple animes into perverted fantasies for the fan girls? As you can see, the characters we are playing today were in a very interesting position on the case…"

Ciel knew where this was going.

"So…Ciel…" Alois ran his fingers over Ciel's jacket. "Do you…want to continue where we left off?" He leaned down and placed a tender kiss beneath Ciel's covered up eye and trailed over before pressing his lips on Ciel's.

As usual, there was resistance, but was stopped once Alois's grabbed a hold of Ciel's cheeks and held him in place. He ran his tongue on the sealed lips, nibbling and sucking until finally an opening appeared which Alois greedily took, deepening the kiss.

Ciel let out small pants as the invader took over his mouth and then he could feel himself responding to the pleasurable torture. He felt Alois's hand leave his face and grabbed onto Ciel's hands and tossing them over his shoulders.

Familiar hands appeared at his bottom. Lips still sealed together, Ciel's eyes snapped opened, staring up into Alois's mischievous eyes. He felt the hands roam over slowly before rising upwards and disappearing inside his shorts and boxers. Shivers went uncontrollably through his body as he almost could feel the hovering finger near his entrance.

Ciel pulled away quickly.

"Stop it." He hissed, grasping onto the daring arm to keep it from moving any further. "I just got off punishment and I will not return because you're horny." Ciel pulled himself away quickly from his friend before he could cling onto him and moved onto the further side of the room.

"Ciel!" Alois whined, stretching out to his friend.

"No Alois. Do something else to get your mind out of the gutter."

Alois pouted, looking down to his short shorts in agony. "But Ciel, I'm so hard. Can't you at least get rid of it for me? Please?" Alois sat up on his knees, giving Ciel a kicked-puppy expression.

"No." Ciel turned his back to him.

Alois frowned, but suddenly an idea hit home.

"I promise I won't try and seduce you for an entire week."

Ciel froze. That was an offer he did not want to refuse. The thought of being free from molestation, even if a week was like hearing that the world had finally gained world peace.

"…What do you want me to do?" Ciel asked hesitantly, looking back.

Alois grinned innocently.

"Suck me off of course."

"I refuse."

"Ciel! You're being unfair! I even promised you a week of freedom!"

"A week isn't enough for me to fall that low."

Alois whimpered. "Ciel, please. It's starting to hurt and get harder just looking at your flustered face."

Ciel blinked, realizing his face did indeed feel hotter than usual.

"No."

"If you do this, I promise to stop forcing you into my schemes for two weeks."

Ciel bit his lip, all the promises were so tempting that he could almost feel himself having an inner battle with himself just not to move over to Alois. He looked over to Alois who gave a wave and then down to his feet that were shaking like crazy.

No. I have my pride! I will not do something so disgusting!

"You agree?"

Ciel blinked and jumped back, wondering when had he crossed the room and gotten in front of Alois. Was he that desperate for peace! He felt like what Alois looked like, a prostitute wannabe.

The door opened.

"Breakfast is rea-" Claude was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face. The pillow fell to the floor, revealing a pissed off Alois and a relieved Ciel. "…did I interrupt something?"

"Yes!" Alois screamed.

"No!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Breakfast is supposed to be ready in an hour! It's only been eight minutes!" Alois yelled, jumping off his bed and storming towards Claude. "How the fuck did you make all that food in just a mere eight minutes? I'm not stupid Claude! You didn't even fucking attempt to make the shit I ordered, did you?"

"Of course not." Claude said simply.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Alois shrieked. "Just when Ciel was-" He was smacked in the head.

"I'm going to eat and shut up Alois." He hissed the last part and walked passed Claude to the dining hall downstairs. Alois followed, shooting Claude another glare.

* * *

"This is fucking cold!" Alois gagged down the cold egg.

"You put up a fight for twenty minutes, what did you think would happen to the food?" Ciel questioned, sipping his tea. "While you went on a rampage, I had a nice, quiet, and warm breakfast." He smirked as Alois huffed.

"I'm not hungry anyway." Alois pushed away his plate and hopped up. "Claude, clean this up. Ciel and I will be going out." He walked over to his companion and pulled him out his seat. "And we will be going out just like this~!"

"What?"

"It wouldn't be proper to go outside in that outfit Alois." Claude stated, motioning for the triplets to retrieve the dishes. "Change before you leave." He glanced back to Alois, only to find the boy face to face with him.

"Claude, that isn't fair! I want to show off my outfit!"

"It's inappropriate for outside."

"Claude!"

"No."

"Claude~!"

"No."

"CLAUDE!"

"…"

"Don't ignore me!" Alois shook the stoic man. "I'm fourteen years old! What do you expect me to do? Follow some creep into his van for sweets? Ciel might fall for that, but I wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't fall for something that painfully obvious." Ciel muttered.

"Please Claude!" Alois looked to him with teary eyes; hoping guilt would get to him. Claude just stared, unfazed really. He never fail for tears when it came to Alois, it always ended up with something bad happening.

"Go change."

Alois growled, Claude wasn't budging and he was stuck having to obey him.

"UGH! Fine! You are hereby fired as my butler!"

Claude blinked before getting up from his sit and walking away.

"Where are you going!"

"To change. I'm fired, remember?"

Alois's eyebrow twitched as the man disappeared into the hallway to his room. Claude got on his nerves more than anyone else he could think of.

"Ciel, let's go."

Ciel frowned.

"Didn't he say we have to chan-"

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck what he said? We're going!"

* * *

The stares they were getting were uncomfortable to Ciel. Alois just either switched from ignoring them to glaring at some points. His mood swings actually helped for a change, scaring off pedestrians.

"Why do I have to walk with this cane? And I don't like this hat, it's stupid." Ciel asked, staring down at the cane he held in his grip and felt the pressure of the top hat on his head that felt like it was getting heavier every second they walked.

"You have to wear it! Your costume won't work if you don't have everything!" Alois sighed, he was sick of explaining to his friend every minute he asked the same question over and over.

"Where are we going anyway? I've been walking for the past forty minutes!"

"Ciel, shut up. You're ranting is getting on my nerves."

"What? Don't tell me to shut up! I have the right to rant as much as I want if I'm being forced out here!" Ciel exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and glaring at the back of Alois's head.

Alois turned towards Ciel and glared.

"You're ruining the atmosphere Ciel! It's suppose to be all loving and shit!"

"Well I don't feel loving!"

"You stupid brat!"

"Prostitute wannabe!"

"At least I'm a sexy wannabe!"

"Whatever! I'm leaving!" Ciel threw the hat and cane down next to Alois and walked off with his nose in the air.

"Ciel! Get back here!" Alois yelled, stomping his foot in anger.

"I'd rather not!" Ciel shouted back.

Alois growled and ran towards Ciel, tackling him down. The struggling match took place, rolling back and forth. People dodged them, staring as at the fighting trio as if they were crazy.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Those brats are going to hurt someone!"

"Someone better call the police…"

A figure moved from the crowd surrounding the fighting boys. As Alois was trying to keep Ciel pinned down, a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder. Ciel stiffened at the person and Alois snapped his head back to tell the person to bug off before he came to stare at a terrifying, fake smile.

"S-Sebastian…"

Sebastian's closed eyes just twitched.

* * *

Claude glared.

Sebastian sighed.

Claude glared more.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going to sit here and wait for you to push aside your hatred towards me and talk about our children?"

That really didn't sound right.

"I mean, your child and my child." Sebastian rubbed his temples at the twitching brow before smirking. "Unless, you would like it to be said that way." Sebastian tilted his head, smiling jokingly.

Claude looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway, they were suppose to be in your care yet I find them in town, fighting." Sebastian said to the stoic Claude. "And why are they wearing such odd clothes? I don't think it is okay for Alois to be out dressed like that, as well as Ciel. Do you want them to get raped?"

Claude turned his attention onto the ceiling, just one floor above were where the two boys were hiding. "His punishment needs to be resumed." Claude muttered.

"Claude." Sebastian rubbed his forehead. "Punishment is not going to work. I've noticed how out of hand these two have been. It is our fault; we are too easy on them when it comes to punishment-"

"I am not."

"…well, just banning him from Ciel really doesn't help. Even with that threat, Alois still acts up, correct? Ciel, too, acts up with his bratty attitude." Sebastian sighed, he was so tired, he was ready for bed and it wasn't even close to night!

"New threats?" Claude offered what a simple idea.

"…that might work…"  


* * *

  
"My poor face!" Alois looked into the mirror, frowning at the red marks covering his cheeks and forehead. More marks were visible on his bare body as he twirled around in the body-length mirror to see if he had any others.

Ciel huffed, not looking towards his naked friend and down at the rising water in the tub. "Put some clothes on, I don't want them coming up here and jumping to conclusions. I'm taking the first bath, like I said before." He placed his hand in the water to test the temperature and flinched at the pain erupting from his opened cuts on his palm.

"Hmph! I'm taking the first bath! It's only right since I am a guest after all!" Alois walked over to the bath and observed it, seeing it was almost ready. Ciel glared at his friend and looked away, blushing at seeing his bare body.

"I said I'm getting in first."

"No, I am!"

Ciel shot up and took off his clothes to prepare himself to get into the tub. Alois scowled and decided it was ready enough. Thus a war broke out as the boys pushed at each other to get in first before the other.

"Move Ciel!"

"You move! It's my bathtub!"

"You bra-"

Alois slipped on the slippery tiled floor and flailed to keep his balance. Ciel reached out, grabbing onto his arm, but Alois still fell, dragging Ciel into the tub with a loud splash erupting through the room.

Ciel surfaced, coughing out water.

Alois groaned, rubbing his head and leaning back against the back of the tub to keep himself from accidentally falling further in. He peeked from beneath his eyelids to see if Ciel was alright before they shot open wide at the scene before him.

Ciel was sitting on top of him, he seemed not to notice yet, and dripping wet from head to toe. He hungrily ran his eyes down the petite figure, glaring at the water that blocked off his vision of the lower half.

Ciel rubbed the stinging water from his eyes and blinked to get back his clear vision. He jumped when hands encircled his waist and he was swirled around, now leaning against the cool marble and looking up at Alois in surprise.

"What are you doi-" He paused and fathom what Alois was up too. It didn't take a genius to notice that they were both naked, in the tub, together.

"Alois…they are downstairs!" He whispered, feeling paranoid of the two adults knowing what they were up too.

"So? They think we are still mad at each other."

"I am still mad at you!"

"Then we can call this 'make-up sex'."

"I am not having sex with you in a tub!"

Alois raised an eyebrow, giving him a look of 'do you really think I give a fuck'. Ciel countered it with a 'this is called rape' glare.

Alois smirked, leaning downwards.

"You can't rape the willing, Ciel."

"If you don't get off me in the next five seconds, I'll kick your ass again." Ciel snapped, leaning backwards as Alois got closer to his face. He would not fall into heat of passion again.

Alois reached out to touch Ciel, but his hand was smacked away.

"I said no and I meant no."

"Ciel, stop being a brat." Alois reached out again and his hand was again smacked away. He glared, snapping his hands out a grasping the two wrists. He used one hand to hold them in place and reached over the tub to grab a towel while Ciel pulled to get out the hold. Before he knew it, his wrists were tied behind his back and he couldn't move.

"Alois! Untie me this instant!"

Alois licked Ciel's neck, muttering a 'no' and scrolled down, pausing at his chest and began to abuse it in bites and licks. While preoccupied with that, he placed one hand on Ciel's side to keep him in place and his free hand to travel lower down the slim body, disappearing into the water.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, biting down his moans, though some escaped from the pleasurable torture his chest was getting. He felt the other hand run over his inner thigh and trace itself down to his behind. Familiar fingers appeared and ran over the entrance slowly before one fingertip tested it out and pushed a tad inside.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped aloud at the intruder before Alois smashed his mouth onto his to keep his noise at bay. Water slowly poured inside, a replacement for lubrication it seemed, and the fingertip kept pressing and tracing until the entire digit entered. Ciel's eyebrows knitted together at the uncomfortable feeling that was laced with hints of pain.

Alois pulled away and nuzzled his face into Ciel's neck. "Does it hurt?" He whispered, wiggling the finger around delicately. He could feel the walls surrounding his finger tightened and then unloosen, repeating over and over for the small amount of time, like it was trying to decide which seemed to make the pain be less noticeable.

"Get it…out…" Ciel hissed through his grinding teeth.

Alois hummed in response, moving his finger in a circular motion to get the tense flesh to open more. After several moments of moving around, he pressed another finger on the entrance and felt it easily slip in.

Ciel's head fell back onto the rim of the tub and let out a painfully gasp. The finger followed the same pattern as the first one before they separated and stretched the tight spot in a scissors fashion. Ciel panted, swallowing down gallons of air. He hadn't thought it would hurt this much.

"You're crying."

Ciel snapped his eyes opened and felt tears brimming in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and glared. "I am not crying." He choked out, looking away to hide his face.

Alois used his free hand to grasp Ciel's chin and make him look towards him. He leaned down and placed a short kiss on his lips, kind of like an apologize. He resumed moving his fingers carefully to stretch the pathway more to ready it for the final finger. Ciel shut his eyes and responded, kissing back hesitantly.

_Knock knock_

Ciel and Alois flung away from each other quickly.

"Wh-what?" Alois called out.

"Is Ciel in there with you?" Sebastian's voice questioned.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I think it would have been best if you two took separate baths." Sebastian tested the knob and found it was unlocked. He opened the door and saw the two were sitting far from each other, flustered most likely from the heat of the water.

"Dinner is almost ready."

Ciel rolled his eyes and flung his wrist in a shoo motion. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at the lack of respect, but he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The group stood outside by Claude's car, bidding their goodbyes.

Alois flung himself at Ciel and whispered into his ear. "It looks like we were interrupted again. Don't worry; my dick will be up your ass very soon."

"GET OFF ME!" Ciel shouted, pushing the boy away, blushing madly. Alois just snickered and ran over to Claude's side.

"Let's go!" He proclaimed, tugging the man with him towards the car. "Bye bye Ciel! Sebastian!" Alois waved back at Sebastian and winked at the still blushing Ciel. He disappeared into the backseat and the door was closed by Claude.

Claude glanced back towards them and nodded towards Ciel and glared towards Sebastian. His usual silent farewell. Sebastian's wicked smirk made his scowled and a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Sebastian. Don't provoke him." Ciel muttered.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asked innocently.

They watched them drive out the driveway and onto the street. The backseat window rolled down and Alois waved again.

"Cieeeeellll, remember what I said!" He sung and laughed, ignoring Ciel's shouts as the car drove off.

"What was he talking about?"

"…I'm hungry." Ciel avoided the question and quickly fled into the house. Sebastian blinked, noticing a slight limp in Ciel's steps and followed after.

"Ciel, did Alois smack your ass again?"  


* * *

  
The game, Kuroshitsuji: Mystery of Paradise Dreams, does not exist. ;-; 


	3. Too Much

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

Thank you all for the reviews! T^T

To wake up in the mornings and find them in my inbox makes me so happy.

I automatically go to the next chapter and start typing with a smile on my face. ;O;

Pardon the extremely short chapter. D:

It's seven pages shorter than usual.

;3;

* * *

It was hot.

Dreadfully hot.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called out, looking around the silent house. He moved to the front and found the front door was opening. Before he could go investigate, he picked up the sound of the TV from the living room. Peaking inside, he spotted Ciel sprawled on the floor, groaning in dismay.

"Ciel? Did you leave the front door open?"

Ciel turned to his side and looked to Sebastian. "Does it look like I'm capable of moving such a distance?"

"Just answer the question."

"…no…maybe…I don't remember…this heat is terrible." Ciel returned to laying on his back and stared up at the vent blowing down cool air. He sighed, but frowned when a rush of heat entered the room. He looked to the open window and groaned louder.

"Sebastian, close the window!"

Sebastian chuckled.

"I'd rather watch you suffer." He walked out the room.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out.

"I'm going to the store, don't forget to drink plenty of water." Sebastian fixed his outfit in the hallway mirror. "I might be home sooner than usual. With this heat wave, I wouldn't imagine anyone really leaving their homes today, so it shouldn't be really crowded."

Ciel hummed, grabbing the nearby remote with his sweaty hand and muted to TV, so he could read the capitals instead of the annoying voices of the weathermen. He knitted his eyebrows together at the new temperature of 95 degrees with a 'feels-like' 100 following after.

"That doesn't make any sense! If it feels like 100, than it is 100!"

Sebastian laughed again at the outburst and headed off. "I'm off Ciel." He called out and exited, closing the door behind him.

Ciel flipped the channels, roaming for anything interesting, and paused on a channel featuring an anime. He stared blankly at the screen, watching the characters flailing around and such. A screen shot of the female character's chest suddenly zoned then and the male character burst into a nosebleed.

Ciel frowned and continued to watch. Over time, there had been at least twenty zoom in shots of the female's breasts. What disturbed Ciel was not about how annoying the anime was, even with it muted, but the lack of response he gave off. In school, he would hear his classmates always talking about girls and animes and how aroused they would get.

Looking down to his shorts, he saw no change.

"…Alois's fault." He murmured.

"Alois's fault what?"

Ciel shot up and looked over to the window where Alois stood with his chin held up by his palms. He stared at the TV in mild interest, watching the interaction of the characters before, yet another, zone in of the female's breasts came. He scrunched his nose in disgust at the scene and gave Ciel a look that could be read as 'What's wrong with you'.

"Why are you watching this? You know you'll never be straight again with me around." Alois climbed up into the window and landed safety onto his feet on the carpeted floor. He kicked off his shoes and walked over. He dropped a plastic bag next to Ciel and snatched the remote, flipping the channels until he landed on a baseball game taking place. "This looks more amusing than that show." He turned the volume back on and moved over to Ciel, laying down onto his lap.

"You're heavy." Ciel mumbled, his energy was drained, he couldn't even lay down anymore. So he leaned against the couch, staring boringly at the TV before remembering the bag Alois had brought it.

"What did you bring?"

Alois ran his hand over the carpet, his eyes never leaving the screen, and finally felt the plastic beneath his hand. Grabbing it, he held it up to Ciel who accepted it and rummaged through it.

"Popsicles…and…what is this? Bread?" Ciel looked over the strange pink-squared box.

"Pocky, a treat from Japan, I found out they sell it around here."

"...It's weird how you say you hate Japan, yet always buy merchandise related to it." Ciel said.

Alois snickered.

"I do hate it, it's a stupid place my dad loved, but I like the stuff they make, so I guess I can bare with it a bit." Alois cheered when a home run was announced on the television.

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned the box over to see hearts printed on the back, surrounding bubble-shaped letters.

"Pocky game?"

Alois looked up in curiosity and sat up next to Ciel, reading the content along with him.

"Two people are to hold onto either side of a pocky stick with their mouths and chew on it until either one drops out first or the stick breaks. Get lucky enough to make it all the way and receive a kiss as your prize." Alois read a loud, staring at the small kiddy image of a girl and boy kissing.

Ciel twitched. "What a stupid game."

"Let's play it."

"What?"

"Let's. Play. It." Alois said slowly, grabbing the box and opening it to reveal the small biscuit sticks covered in strawberry cream. He delicately pulled out one stick and carefully placed on end in his mouth, he motion for Ciel to grab the other in.

Ciel frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't want to pl-"

"Chakun!" Alois mumbled out. Ciel twitched at the name-calling, being called a chicken wasn't so bad, but coming from Alois, it annoyed him a little. He sighed loudly and grabbed the other in with his lips. Alois beamed and began to slowly nibble on his end. Ciel mimicked carefully and became more interested in the treat than the game. With his big sweet tooth, he found the snack to be delicious and nibbled a bit faster.

It broke.

Ciel pulled in the rest of his side in his mouth and chewed it blissfully. Alois pouted, pulling his half into his mouth and finishing it.

"Again." He command, grabbing another stick and placing it in his mouth.

Ciel sighed, but complied.

They nibbled carefully again, though more on Alois's side than Ciel's.

It broke again.

"Ugh!" Alois munched on his remaining part and grabbed another. Ciel swallowed down his and jumped when another stick was pushed forcefully into his mouth. He glared to his companion and watched him take his side and nibbled quickly on his end. Ciel followed, savoring the taste of the snack.

It broke again.

Ciel pulled in his half again and before he could devour it, Alois smashed his lips against his, sending them onto the floor. Ciel tried to gather what had happened, but found it hard with Alois's tongue invading his mouth and trying to steal his food. He fought back, he was always selfish when it came to sweets. The passion of the kiss grew, creating sweat on their bodies that soon had their clothes clinging onto them. Ciel grasped onto Alois's shoulders and pushed him off an inch, panting harshly.

"Too hot." He panted out and realized his snack had melted and dissolved from the intensity. Alois just stared with lustful eyes and captured his lips again, resuming the tongue war. Ciel moaned from both the pleasure and the terrible heat returning. An usual hand came out and grabbed his own. It slowly massaged his fingers before pulling it down and forcing him to grab onto something.

Ciel jumped at the hardness and tried to pull away, but the other hand held him in place. His hand twitched against the rigid feeling and slowly moved it without much of a thought. Alois pulled away from the kiss and fell into Ciel's chest, panting hard. Realizing he was causing the reaction, he continued to cautiously explore the foreign area, rubbing and squeezing carefully.

"Ciel." Alois moaned and hesitantly released his wrist he had clung to keep him in place. He ran his hand down and onto Ciel's soft member before rubbing it slowly, trying to bring it to life. "A-ah…keep going." He whispered.

Ciel blushed once he realized what he was grabbing onto, but didn't stop his antics. He continued to play with the erection as Alois let out small whimpers and moans. He found it arousing since he was the only who was usually moaning. Alois ran his hand quicker on Ciel's member,gaining more noises from the boy underneath him. The blast of pleasure kept him almost immobilized, but he forced his hand to keep moving.

The touching continued and more moans released into the room, making it more hotter than it needed to be. The vent's cool air wasn't cool enough to assist the active boys and more sweat began to appear.

"I-It's getting…ho-hotter." Ciel whispered and gasped at a hard squeeze. His own grip began to weakened, too tired to continue on. Alois caught this and took it into his own hands. He pushed their hands away, and before Ciel could say anything, smashed their hips together and grind them quickly. Series of groans left each party and a tight bubble began to appear in their stomachs. Ciel's head flung back and he let out a strangled cry and stiff as he felt a surge from downwards. Alois soon followed after and fell onto of the other, swallowing in as much cold air as possible.

"Hot." Ciel whined, pushing Alois's off with little strength and sighing in delight once he could feel cold breezes coming from the vent again. Alois pulled himself up and brushed away his sweaty bangs. He looked down to his shorts and sighed, checking over at Ciel and seeing he too had the same problem.

"We need to change our shorts." He notified before rolling over and clinging onto Ciel who blushed at the contact. After what they did, he didn't think he could touch Alois so easily for a while. Alois noticed and smirked, running his fingers slowly over Ciel's shirt and buried his nose into Ciel's neck, breathing in the sweaty scent. "Now if only you would do this more often. " He was pushed off as Ciel got up shakily on his legs and glared.

"I'm going to change." He muttered, heading up the stairs.

"Ciel!" Alois called out, but received no reply. He sighed and plopped back on the floor, staring at the game still going on. He debated on which team to root for before zoning out and daydreaming on the events that had taken place.

Then everything was sudden dark.

He scrunched his nose and pulled off the fabric blocking his vision to see that they were his shorts and boxers. He remembered now that he always left some clothes over Ciel's house if he ever had the urge to spend the night.

Alois looked over to the stairs to see Ciel had returned in clean shorts.

"Oh, you want me to do that?" Alois asked smugly.

Ciel blinked, raising an eyebrow.

Alois snickered and stood up, placing his hands on the sides of his shorts. He began to slowly peel them off, his teasing eyes never leaving Ciel's gaping face. Ciel quickly looked around not to see the stripping show.

"Pervert." He muttered, hearing the shifting fabrics, before he was grabbed from behind and held in a tight embrace.

Alois leaned over and placed a wet kiss on Ciel's cheek before pushing onto the coach. Ciel sat up, only to be pushed back down and sat on. Alois, now changed into his fresh shorts, leaned down and captured Ciel's lips.

Ciel groaned in protest, tilting his head to part their lips. "Alois! We aren't doing anything else! It's too hot and I just changed! I'm not changing again!"

Alois rolled his eyes and turned Ciel back towards him. "Calm down, all we're going to do is kiss."

"I-"

"Shut. Up." Alois breathed and got a hold of his lips again.

* * *

Ciel blinked, his eyebrows furrowed together in puzzlement. When had he fallen asleep in the first place? He glanced around, only to spot Alois laying on his chest, asleep. Seeing him brought back a rush of memories as to how they ended up like this.

Alois had forced him into yet another make-out session, which soon followed by touching, then fondling, then molesting…Alois had lied about only kissing. So with struggling and protesting, plus the growing heat and lack of water, the two had passed out.

Ciel looked over to the television to see that the baseball game had ended and it was now featuring a movie about some stupid romance-comedy. He frowned as the woman pushed the man off the boat and he fell into the lake. He felt a shift and looked back down to see Alois had woke up and was staring dazed at the TV. Alois turned his attention onto Ciel and gave him a sleepy smile before combing his hand through Ciel's hair. "We need to fuck soon. I'm tired of waiting."

Of course that would be the first thing he'd say.

Ciel pulled himself from under Alois and almost fell, his legs were still asleep. He slowly trudged to the kitchen and to the refrigerator. After rummaging through, he pulled out a bottled water and drunk it greedily to quench his thirst. Suddenly the bottle was snatched from his grip. He swirled around to get his water back from Alois, but was grabbed and tugged into him. He gasped when the cold liquid was dumped over them.

Alois laughed at Ciel's surprised expression and shook his soaked bangs.

"Much better!"

"Alois! Now I have to mop!" Ciel exclaimed, pointing to the puddle on the floor.

Alois waved his hand in dismissal. "You can have Sebastian do that when he gets back! I want ice cream!" Alois hummed and skipped back to the living room, grabbing his bag off the floor, and peaked inside to see the condition of the popsicles.

"Lucky! They didn't melt!" He looked up to see that they had been directly under the vent, keeping them from melting. He pulled out the two frozen treats and held one up to Ciel who accepted and sat back down on the couch. Alois sat next to him and ripped off the plastic, revealing his blue popsicle.

Ciel ripped off his plastic and saw he had got a yellow popsicle.

"Is there a reason for these colors…?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

Alois gave him an innocent look before he began to lap at his own popsicle while Ciel hesitantly began to eating his own.

Out the corner of Alois's eye, he watched Ciel lick his popsicle carefully, running his tongue mostly at the tip and sometimes pulling that part into his mouth to suck up juice that would slide down.

"Ciel, you pervert." Alois giggled, while Ciel gave him a questioning look. "Let me show you a more experienced method." Alois brought his popsicle to his lips and kissed it for a moment before sticking out his tongue and licking the treat from the bottom and up to the top in slow motions. He soon switched it up by running his tongue in circles over the tip before slowly thrusting the popsicle into his mouth, in and out.

Ciel just looked, he couldn't stop, even though he so badly wanted too. What made it worse was the moans Alois began to emit and then, he began to touch himself. His free hand ran over his tank top before trailing down and disappearing into the shirt. He continued his seductive antics, looking towards Ciel with amusement.

He slowly pulled the popsicle out his mouth.

"That's how you do it." He snickered once Ciel snapped out his daze and looked around, blushing furiously and stared uneasily at his own popsicle.

Alois moved over and smirked, before sticking out his tongue and licking Ciel's popsicle. He held out his own popsicle to Ciel, urging him to try it. Ciel glanced at the offered popsicle and to the boy, who was definitely up to something. The cool breeze from the popsicle blew over his face and the urge to get rid of his momentarily heat wave, he began to lick the treat.

Slowly the frozen desserts melted from the intense heat until nothing but sticky juice stuck to their hands and the stick remained. Alois grabbed the bare sticks and placed them on the table before sitting on Ciel's lap and grasping Ciel's sticky hand. He ran his tongue over each finger slowly and sometimes sucking on the fingertips for a moment.

He gently pulled the fingers from his mouth and licked his lips, satisfied.

"Ciel." Alois whispered, lowering the hand and leaned over, parting his lips next to his ear. "Did that turn you on?" He asked innocently, placing his hand on Ciel's lap and felt the noticeably clothed bulge. "Answer me, Ciel." He breathed, running the palm of his hand purposely over the erection.

"I'm home." Sebastian's voice called out and the sound of the door closing behind too. He looked into the living room and blinked, staring at the frozen stiff Ciel and the glaring Alois, who still was in his same position.

"You ruined the mood!"

"S-Sebastian…welcome back…"

Sebastian said nothing.

* * *

"Cieeeelllll!" Alois called out, stretching his arms to grabbed onto the boy, but was successfully dragged out the door by Claude.

Sebastian closed the door behind them and turned to Ciel.

"We need to talk."

Ciel rolled his eyes, he knew this was coming.

The two were then seated on the sofa, having a staring contest. Ciel waited impatiently for Sebastian to say something, while Sebastian kept his serious composure, looking over the boy carefully.

"I believe it is time to discuss the bees and the bees."

Ciel blinked.

"Birds and the bees?"

"No, bees and the bees."

"…that isn't real."

Sebastian smirked, placing his fingers together. Ciel did not like the look and shifted uncomfortably. He had a feeling whatever the heck Sebastian was talking about was related to his crazy relationship with Alois.

"First off, we need to talk about your relationship with Alois."

…did he just read Ciel's mind?

"You two are best friends, correct?"

"…yeah…"

Sebastian nodded.

"Nothing more or less?"

"…yeah…?"

Sebastian hummed in response.

"Yet I've caught you two in sexual acts. So there must be some intimate feelings in the air for you guys."

"More Alois than me." Ciel mumbled.

"Okay, so I know this won't be changing soon, I've proposed to Claude that we should teach you about the bees and the bees, in hopes that it will scar your little minds into not wanting to touch each other again."

"What the fuck Sebastian?" Ciel questioned in disbelief. He now really did not want to hear anything about the so-called bees and the bees. He had a feeling what he was about, common sense had been used, but from what Sebastian had said, he knew running away quickly would be the best solution.

"Now, let us begin!"

Sebastian's smile was scaring him.

* * *

Two…hours…

Two _fucking _hours.

Two fucking hours on the discuss of the infamous bees and the bees.

The internet was a lie. It told him nothing so detailed in his life before. He wondered how the hell Sebastian had been able to describe it so perfectly without being freaked out himself. Sebastian had ended the whole speech with an usual smile and announced he was going to go water the lawn. After he left, Ciel was still in his same spot, staring into space with a gaping fish face.

Sebastian had successfully scarred him alright.

_Riiinnnggg….rriiinnngggg…_

Ciel snapped out his daze and stuttered, slowly pulling himself up from the couch and to the phone. Making it to the ringing device, he answered it hesitantly.

"Pha-Phantomhive speaking…"

"Ciel! Don't believe any of that bullshit!"

Ciel froze.

"A-A-Alois?"

"Oh no! He got you? Don't think of what he said! He's just being graphic and overdramatic! Claude tried to same with me, but I know better!"

Ciel didn't hear anything else after the word 'graphic'. So that meant that Sebastian had been telling the truth, just with extremely good details. The memories rushed back in, he could feel his body grow cold from the thought of it.

"I…I…" He couldn't even speak!

"Don't worry Ciel. It won't hurt that much, it'll feel good, I promise."

Ciel stiffen, remembering part of the discussion. That snapped him out his trance right away. "No! You aren't putting anything near or in my behind again! Wait, scratch that, you aren't ever touching_ me_ at all ever again!" He yelled into the mouth piece.

Alois grew silent on the other line before letting out an uneasy laugh. "Ciel, that isn't funny! Do you want me to die from Blue-Balls disease?"

"If that means you not touching me, yes!"

"CIEL! Don't do this to me! I can't even go a day without touching you!"

"I'm hanging up now!" Ciel quickly did what he said he would and sighed in relief. He could have swore though he heard laughing nearby, like from the yard.

* * *

Alois gaped at the phone.

"He…hung up…" He whispered, his shoulders trembled.

The passing triplets noticed Alois's condition and looked to each other nervously, not knowing if they should check on him or be on their way, as if they didn't see him in the first place.

"You three…" Alois hissed, turning towards the boys.

They froze at the terrifying glare.

"From the display case upstairs, bring me my father's antique sword. I'll be exterminating a certain guardian today."

The triplets gulped.

* * *

Uhhh, I hadn't realized I screwed up the title so many times. XD;

First it was BBFs. DX

Then BFFs...

There shouldn't have be any 'S'! D:

No one seemed to notice...or they did and didn't say anything. XD;


	4. Let There Be A Outdoors Vacation Arc! P1

BFF Is So Overrated

_~Shounen-Ai

* * *

_

**_NEW POLL UP!_**

**x I'M BORED! ;-;** I need…more stories…mostly in the XXXHOLIC, Pandora Hearts, Kuroshitsuji, Hetalia, and Vocaloid sections. D': Especially in the Vocaloid section…**KAITO X LEN FTW!** I'm thinking of making a contest in which I'll write an one-shot for anyone who makes an awesome story in any of the categories I love. (which are all posted on my profile), but I'm too lazy for that, so I'm debating with myself...

**x **I'm such a bad person, writing all this M-rated sexual fantasy crap. I'mma get arrested! I think I'mma tone this down in the next chapters to just kisses...please don't kill me in my sleep! D: I already can't sleep nowadays with my phobia about aliens coming to fucking kidnap me in the middle of the night. ;-; I need to stop watching UFO documentaries...SHUT UP! Documentaries are AWESOME. ;O; Except for the Labor Documentaries...noooo..too much blood and baby heads. ;-;

**x **Yes, this chapter is rushed...I think...maybe it's because I'm placing them in parts now...yes it is late at night...yes I did read over the story...no, I did not reread it nth amount of times...no, I do not have a beta yet...why? Because I don't. D:

**x **Semi-small...like micro-small SebClau moment.

* * *

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, feeling a strange warmth curled up to his chest. Blinking open his eyes, he saw mostly darkness and felt rumbling underneath him. He moaned, sitting up and looking over the room. "Oh…that's right." He mumbled, realizing he was in the rental trailer. The abnormal warmth source shifted again and he looked down, squinting his eyes through the darkness to see what it was.

Alois mumbled in his sleep, reaching out and grabbing onto the boy. Ciel stiffen at the touch and by reaction, pushed him off. Alois tumbled onto the floor and groaned in pain, holding his head.

"What the fuck?" He whined, sitting up and looking up tiredly to Ciel. "What was that for? I didn't do anything."

"Alois, I told you that you are not allow to touch me!" He snapped and glared threatening towards the boy. Ciel was still traumatized by the talk he had with Sebastian two weeks ago, while Alois seemed to grow an newfound hatred for the fellow guardian. Over time, Alois had began to try and revert Ciel back to 'normal', though it was hard to do, it was almost working, but at an extremely slow pace.

"Come on Ciel. You're overexaggerating!" Alois hopped back onto the small mattress and clung back onto the boy who let out a yelp, before flailing to get Alois off him. Once Alois was able to get Ciel beneath him, he smirked devilishly, running his fingers slowly over Ciel's right hip. "Don't worry, I'll cure you." He whispered, leaning down and placing a small kiss on the side of Ciel's lips who stuttered at the feeling. "Don't you see how prepared I am today?" Alois grabbed onto Ciel's hands and placed them firmly on his ass, rubbing them carefully over the tight fabric. "Here I am, wearing my favorite shorts." He beamed at the flustered face.

"And now, maybe your favorite too?" He kissed the other side of Ciel's lips. "But why they are my favorite is simple…," Alois placed another kiss near Ciel's lips, this time underneath them. "I can get out of them easily. Just a slight tug." Another kiss on the above the shaking lips.

"Do you want to test it out?" He asked innocently.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Alois smirked and leaned down, breathing over the luscious lips. "Maybe I can help you answer? One kiss and before you know it, we'll be fucking so long and hard that that little phobia of yours will be gone."

Alois sat up.

"Actually, I tested out that little thing about being 'bottom'. I never knew how much pleasure I could get. Maybe we can switch it up today?" He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them seductively. "What do you think? Did I use my fingers…or did I have a toy?" His smirk grew at Ciel's stunned stare.

"I-" Ciel wanted to decline the offer but was hushed by Alois's finger.

"Ciel, did you even notice that you haven't removed your hands from my ass yet?"

Ciel noticed and tried to pull them away, but they were placed firmly back in place.

"Maybe it'd be best to accept the offer than throw it away. Better yet, don't even think. Just feel." Alois stuck out his tongue and licked his lips before moving down and licking Ciel's. The trailer must have hit a bump because the sudden vibration sent Alois back onto the floor. "Ouch, who the hell is driving?" He exclaimed, getting to his feet and storming over to the door. He pushed it opened and looked past the small kitchenette and up towards the front.

"Watch where your fucking drive! You almost killed me!"

Sebastian chuckled from his side in the passenger's seat, raising an eyebrow at Claude who remained mute and focused on the road, trying to dodge small ditches in the road. Sebastian heard the door slam shut and quiet murmurs before the door reopened.

"Sebastian, I'm hungry, are we there yet?" Ciel questioned, gripping onto Sebastian's seat to keep himself steady.

"We'll be there soon."

"You said that earlier!"

"Oh, did I?"

Ciel growled.

"I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we are there." Ciel retreated back to the backroom, suddenly the door was opened and he was tugged him inside.

Sebastian looked back curious, seeing the door shut quickly and looked over it suspiciously, before shrugging and returning his sight back to the road. "Well we are alone again. Shall we sing?"

Claude glared at the road.

"Maybe a little game?"

Claude's glare darkened.

"Okay, how about I Spy?" Sebastian smirked, seeing Claude's fingers twitch on the steering wheel.

"I spy something…black…"

Claude maneuvered the car onto another road, using that advantage to pretend to be looking out the side mirror near Sebastian's side to see what he was staring at. He looked away quickly when he saw the amusing smile and red eyes pointed towards him.

"Another hint?" Sebastian offered, no answer was rewarded. He tapped his finger on his chin.

"Hmm…I spy something…gold."

Claude didn't reply, though his shoulders froze for a quick second before they returned to their normal selves. Sebastian caught the response and leaned back casually, folding his arms. "More hints? Well there is stoic, calculated, obdurate, striking." Sebastian continued to list off different terms, peeking over to Claude and noticing a very small, almost unnoticeable, change in color in his cheeks.

"Well, I'm out of hints. Any thoughts?"

"…"

"You're not interesting at all when it comes to games." Sebastian grabbed something carefully from the dashboard and held out his palm to the man.

"Such a easy one too."

Claude took a peak at Sebastian's hand and saw a small spider crawling around the palm. He glared heatedly towards Sebastian who gave him an _innocent_ smile.

"What is it? Was your guess off?"

Claude looked back to the road, ignoring him purposely.

* * *

"Alois." Ciel hissed, pushing the boy's hands away from his shorts. "I don't want a blow job! Get off me!" Ciel was pushed down onto the bed again, with Alois on him, trying to seize his shorts.

"Wanna give me one instead?" Alois beamed, still struggling to get his hands on the shorts zipper.

"No!"

"Fine, how about a kiss?" Alois pointed to his own lips.

Ciel blinked, that was simple, but he could feel something was off. Alois wouldn't give up that quickly for something that small, right? The look he was getting proved his point and he frowned.

"What's the catch?" He asked slowly, preparing himself for any surprise attacks.

Alois giggled, leaning down onto Ciel.

"_You_ have to start and control the kiss."

Ciel blushed.

He never started anything with Alois, it was always the other way around. This time he was in control and the thought made him feel dreadfully shy.

"Decide quick Ciel before I change my mind~" Alois hummed.

Ciel bit his lip and looked for any escape from the situation. Where the hell was Sebastian busting in when he actually needed him? A moment of waiting for the infamous arrival, nothing came, annoying Ciel greatly.

"Fi-fine…" He murmured, keeping his sight on the bed and away from the rooting blond on top of him.

Alois got off Ciel and sat on his knees. He closed his eyes and waited for Ciel to start. The brunette blushed harder and looked back to the door in hopes that Sebastian would come, heck, even Claude would do!

"Hurry up!"

No one…

Ciel let out a silent sigh and turned back to Alois who now had a look of irritation. Reaching out trembling hands, Ciel placed them on the sides of Alois's face, whose expression soon turned from irritation to glee from the small touch, and slowly advanced towards the waiting boy. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, his own lips trembling.

Alois peeked from one eye and looked over the upset boy and leaned over a bit closer to get the kiss quicker.

Ciel breathed in deeply through his nose, swallowing down his nervousness, and finally kissed the other.

Alois clung onto Ciel's shoulders, tugging him closer, but made no move to deepened the kiss. Ciel got the silent message and hesitantly pushed his tongue onto the warm lips, running over them carefully until Alois finally allowed him inside. Ciel searched the warm cavern, running his tongue over the gums, teeth, and finally finding the other's tongue.

Alois tilted his head, mashing their lips together more, and began to move his own tongue, attacking Ciel's, but not too dominantly, he wanted to keep Ciel in control longer, to see what reactions he would get from him. In order to spice it up, he let out a small moan, knowing how well Ciel responded to his pleasurable noises.

Ciel responded instantly, creating a tongue war and his hands found themselves on Alois's waist and slowly they dragged down, pausing at the sudden flesh. He remembered that Alois had decided to wear a bellybutton shirt and felt something rush over his body at the thought as he felt around the warm skin.

Removing his hands from Ciel's shoulders, he grasped onto the hands on his body and brought them upwards, into his shirt, and placed them purposely on his chest. His pressed further into the kiss, returning his arms back in their original place. He felt Ciel's fingers survey the foreign area before they found the two buds and began to toy with them. He let out a sigh as a shiver went down his spine at the feeling.

Ciel never knew that one could kiss so long. From the movies, it looked like they would need air by now. But now actually thinking about it, they used their noses to get the air they needed, so there wasn't much of a problem, besides that his body was moving on its own accord. He could feel his fingers rubbing at Alois's nipples, who in turn, moaned in ecstasy, pressing his chest closer into the hands.

Alois parted their lips for a moment, panting heavy against Ciel's mouth. "Do you want to go further, _Ciel_?" He panted, looking to Ciel with glossy eyes. He was already sweating from the heat of the trailer and the feverish kiss. The sight was too much and something seemed to snap inside of Ciel. Before he knew what had happened, Alois was beneath him.

He panted, looking over the boy and swallowed. His hands left from beneath the shirt, staring at the erect buds sticking out under the tight shirt. Swallowing, he leaned down and captured the clothed bud in his mouth and sucked on it. He heard Alois let out a gasp and his hands went from Ciel's shoulders and buried into his hair, keeping him in place. He continued to abuse the nipple before pulling away and working on the other, receiving more positive responses.

"Cieell…" Alois whined, slowly grinding his body against Ciel to inform him of his problem below. "Further." He whispered, releasing Ciel's hair and placing them back onto his shoulders to give him the ability to move. He could feel the lust radiating off of his friend, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He groaned anxiously, curling a leg around Ciel's.

Suddenly the trailer jerked and began to slow down. From those signs, it meant that they had finally arrived at their destination.

Ciel quickly pulled himself away from Alois, his natural thinking came back into play and he stared horrified at his hands, wondering what had he done. Alois sat up, pouting that the experience was over and that it would be forever until Ciel would touch him again.

"Guess this means no sex…" Alois murmured, fixing his shirt and standing up. "I'm gonna go jack off in the bathroom…unless you want to do it for me-" He received a harsh glare and sighed loudly. "Finnneee." He whined and went over to the small bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ciel opened the small window above the bed and saw that they now were on a dirt road in a dense forest. So they really were almost at the site. He jumped when he suddenly heard loud moaning of his name and looked to the bathroom Alois was occupying. The little bastard was jacking off to thoughts of him was what Ciel thought, extremely upset with Alois's behavior and the fact that he felt _pleased_ by the thought.

A knock came from the other door.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard Alois scream. Is he okay?" Sebastian's muffled voice asked.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

Oh _now_ he wanted to show up.

* * *

Ciel surveyed the campsite.

It was big like Sebastian had said.

They were inside a forest clearing that had been ruled safe for camping from the sign nailed into the side of the mountain nearby. In the center of the campsite were collected rocks and branches that Alois had randomly grabbed and threw together, announcing he wanted to sleep in a tent instead of inside the trailer for the night, to try and experience the so-called "great outdoors" feel. Nearby the mess was a small stream that sprouted jumping fish every now and then, seemed they could be having fish for dinner.

Everywhere else, all Ciel saw was trees and shrubs. Though he did notice at the side of the mountain wall was a cliff where he could swear he spotted sleeping bats, which he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with at night. He already knew Alois would somehow manage to make him sleep outside with him, so he knew he had to take precautions before the dreadful night came.

"Ciel!" Alois called out as he exited the trailer and waved towards him before running over. "Look at this!" Alois said excitedly, skidding to a stop next to his friend and showed him a certain page in a booklet. "Right here! It says if campers go up to infamous Nightfall Cliff, their hormones mysteriously sky-rocket and they go at it like rabbits till dawn." Alois winked, showing him the article.

"Alois, this is a porn magazine…" Ciel wrinkled his nose once he realized what type of magazine it was. How did Alois get his hands on such a thing in the first placed?

"Not _just_ a porn magazine, but an _Outdoors_ porn magazine! I forced the triplets to go and buy me one since that stupid old man wouldn't sell it to me when I went earlier. Anyway, we should check it out and see if its really works."

"No."

"Come on Ciel! If I go by myself, It'll be boring and not really fun to find!" Alois exclaimed, flailing his arms like a child denied a cookie.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the behavior.

"I said no. I actually like being in control of my body."

Alois snorted.

"I like it better when you're not…like earlier." He whispered huskily, trailing his fingers teasingly down Ciel's shoulder. His hand was smacked away instantly and he got a glare, which he responded back with a smile.

Ciel turned away from him and headed back to the trailer. "Sebastian! I'm hungry!" He shouted, entering the vehicle which was releasing a delightful aroma from the kitchenette. Ciel spotted Sebastian at the sink, cleaning a bowl of tomatoes and lettuce.

"I know Ciel. I'm getting lunch ready now. Why don't you go help Claude with setting up the picnic table?"

Ciel gave him a blank stare.

"…or go play with Alois."

Ciel sighed and muttered a 'fine', grabbing a stack of paper plates and box of silverware, and ventured out the trailer and over to Claude who was placing a cloth over the old picnic table. He placed the items down on the table and looked back over to where he had left Alois, but saw that he was gone.

"Where did Alois go?" Ciel asked, looking back to Claude.

Claude looked up from his task at hand and looked around, his frown deepening. If Alois had wandered off, he most likely was lost and didn't even realize it yet. Ciel got the silent message and groaned, smacking his forehead.

"I'll go find him." He muttered and returned back into the trailer. Sebastian gave him a questioning look, but Ciel ignored it as he went into the backroom and found his backpack that was filled with hiking gear. After claiming his stuff, he was back outside and instantly knew where Alois had gone off too.

"Pervert." He grumbled and followed a man-made path that looked to lead into the mountains. He walked calmly, not really in a rush to find the lost boy, and enjoyed the calmness and peace. Spotting a sign hanging from a tree branch, it stated he was half a mile away from Night Cliff.

There was no way Alois would make it that far on foot without taking a break.

* * *

"Where is he?" Ciel hissed.

He had been walking for the past several minutes and still hadn't caught any sight of his friend. Dodging a fallen tree trunk and turning a sharp corner, he finally caught sight of his friend who was a ways ahead. His head was down, looking at what appeared to be the same magazine from before in his hands. Ciel sighed, Alois was so clueless to his surroundings, he would get hurt sooner or later.

"Alois!" He called out.

Alois didn't hear him, the sudden sound of gushing water enter his ears. He looked over and spotted on the side of the road was a cliff, leaning over, he spotted a river downwards, rushing fast. He assumed a waterfall was nearby and believed once it came into sight, Alois would most definitely be resting there.

Looking back up, he blinked, seeing Alois was already gone.

"Damnit." He hissed and speed up his own walking.

* * *

An eternity seemed to pass as he walked in silence, his ears alert to any sound of footsteps or Alois's annoying voice. The elevation rose as well as the temperature and light-headed effects. He hated the effects of being high up, which is why he chose to always stay away from tall places in the first place.

"Alois!" He called out again, hoping to get a response.

Still nothing.

"Ugh." Ciel groaned, spotting a suitable rock for sitting and decided it time to take a break. He sat down and sighed in relief, his feet were starting to hurt and his stomach was growling terribly. He believed it was almost time for lunch and he would miss it do to Alois's stupid adventurous spirit. "I'll kill him." He hissed, though he hoped something else would kill first. He didn't feel like doing anything else.

"KYAH!"

Ciel jumped at the scream and looked up, spotting another sign about Night Cliff and saw he was extremely close to the area. Had his thoughts been answered? He hadn't really been serious! Quickly he raced up the slope and found himself finally on a flat surface that was covered in incredibly tall, almost corn stalk tall, dark purple-shaded flowers.

He heard someone, most definitely Alois, coughs and slowly trudged through the flowers, pushing them out his way to see his path. He followed the noises carefully until he came into the what he believed to be the middle of the area. He spotted a dash of blond and looked over, seeing Alois on his back, holding his chest with a pained look.

"Alois?"

Alois flinched and looked up weakly towards Ciel, panting heavily.

"Ci-Ciel…I can't breath…" He panted, gripping tighter onto his chest in agony. Ciel quickly moved over and helped him sit up. Alois let out a moan of pain, clinging onto Ciel for support. "I'm dizzy…" He groaned and buried his face into Ciel's shirt.

Ciel looked around for any source of what was causing Alois to react so badly and realized how strange the flowers looked. They all were half-budded, which was odd since it was the middle of summer and mostly everything was in full bloom by now, and they seem to be shivering even though they wasn't a breeze.

"Alois, what did that magazine say about flowers?"

Alois moaned in response, too tired to move.

Ciel took it upon himself, patting down Alois's pockets to find the magazine, but found nothing. He must have dropped it somewhere nearby. Before he could move away, Alois's arms grasped onto him tightly and flung him on the ground. He stared up questioningly at his friend and saw the dazed glance in the boy's eyes. Alois let out harsh pants and slowly scanned over Ciel's body.

"Ciel…you look so nice." He whispered, placing his hand onto Ciel's clothed stomach and rubbed in gently. "Really nice…but it'd be best without these bothersome clothes." Alois began to tug at the attire, but struggled as Ciel tried to keep his shirt down.

"Alois, stop it!" Ciel exclaimed, now he was debating between either Alois was messing around and trying to take advantage of his panic attack or the so-called myth of Night Cliff was real and taken over Alois's body.

"Ciel, come on, stop resisting." Alois complained, nuzzling his cheek into the belly and placing his other hand directly on top of Ciel's shorts, rubbing them gently. "I want you inside me." The statement left Ciel gaping and almost lost his grip on his shirt, before he noticed how warm he was getting. His vision was slowly blurring and his breathing was coming out in small breathes, almost exactly like Alois, minus the lust-drive.

Alois smirked lazily as Ciel's grip slacked. He moved the offending hands out the way, unzipping the zipper of the shorts, and pulled them down, along with the boxers. He pouted at the wilted member and grabbed it, rubbing it quickly to bring it to life.

Ciel let out a gasp at the cool hand and tried to fight off the fogginess of his mind. He couldn't really tell what was going on anymore. He could feel himself responding to the touches and knew it had to stop it before it escalated any further. He needed to find the magazine and see what was going on. He scanned the area, trying to ignore Alois's antics, and spotted the magazine feet away, almost hidden behind the stems of the flowers. Ciel reached out a trembling hand to grabbed the booklet, but instead gripped onto the soil and threw his head back when a warm, wet foreigner swallowed the head of his member.

Alois hummed around the head, running his fingers on the sides carefully before releasing the prisoner and replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Ciel covered his mouth to hold off his screams of pleasure and weakly opened his watery eyes (when had they closed?), he turned his attention back onto the booklet. Tugging his fingers from the earth, he snaked his hand onto the magazine and quickly brought it into his view, seeing it was on the right page he needed.

Flowers.

The flowers were called Erotic Pests, how fitting. It seemed that whenever they were disturbed, they would release a type of aroma that would shut down any senses to inflict danger to them and turn the intruders into lustful creatures until they passed out. Now knowing the problem, he continued to read to find a cure. He bit his tongue as another bust of pleasure ran through his veins once he could feel Alois return back to sucking. His grip went slack on the article for a second before he quickly grasped the cover and looked hard for a remedy.

He found it.

"Fi-figures." He panted out and dropped the book, grasping onto Alois's shoulders. Quickly he squeezed his fingers against the clothed skin and watched Alois's reaction go from pleasurable to pain.

"Ouch! What the fuck!" Alois jumped away from Ciel and hissed, rubbing his pinched shoulders.

Pain had been the only way to snap him out of it.

Ciel sat up and pinched himself, flinching at the pain, but felt the effect of the flowers disappear instantly. He sighed in relief and redid his clothes.

Alois blinked, looking around the area in curiosity before licking his lips suspiciously.

"Did I eat something sweet?"

Ciel sighed, smacking his forehead.

This was going to be one long camping trip.

* * *

T_T I'm tired.

I don't wanna write anything for at least three weeks. ~_~

Reviewers: ...-takes out machine guns-

...;O;


	5. Let There Be A Outdoors Vacation Arc! P2

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

* * *

**X **Thank you all! I'm almost up to 100 reviews!

**X **Wow, I didn't even realize six days have passed since my last update. O_o

**X **This is random, but as anyone ever been a flower girl before when they were little? It's such a nerve-wrecking job with everyone cooing at you. D': I almost ran out the room crying, but I had to finish the flower throwing, so I just stared at my feet as flashes of cameras went on and off and people squealed. Then when it was over, I ran to my aunt and hid. I think people laughed at me. ;O;

**X **In this chapter, there isn't any sexual activities. X3 -watches reviewers walk away- Hey! D:

**X IMPORTANT TO REVIEWERS: **I got some reviews that seemed a bit sad that Alois was now uke. Guys, this is Alois x Ciel x Alois, aka, they are gonna be switching sometimes. But it'll mostly be Ciel as uke for he is too stubborn to start anything, but there WILL be times when he does. Kay? So please don't worry!

* * *

It was nightfall, the first night of the camping trip. The whole day had mostly been arguing and getting things set up for the long week ahead. Exhausted, the quad now sat around a campfire set up by Claude earlier. They munched on the small sandwiches whipped up by Sebastian and talked, trying to find something interesting to do.

Alois swallowed the remaining of his sandwich and his hand shoot up to grab everybody's full attention. "I know what we can do! Let's tell scary stories! Its suppose to be some shitty tradition. I see it on TV all the time!"

"That's a stupid idea. I say we just go to sleep." Ciel retorted.

"No, I think it's a good idea." Sebastian smiled, ignoring the harsh glare from Ciel. "What do you think, Claude?" He asked, looking over to his companion who hadn't really contributed much to their conversation. Claude glanced over to Sebastian for a moment and returned his gaze back onto the fire. Sebastian just proclaimed it was an agreement and Alois cheered, before explaining the rules of the small game.

"Okay, one story per person! It has to be really scary that…Ciel will freak out!"

"Hey! Don't use me just for your amusement!"

"I'll go first!" Alois crawled over to his tent and ducked inside, rummaging around the small shelter until he found a flashlight. He returned back to his original spot next to Ciel and turned it on beneath his face, giggling eerie.

"This is the tale of something horrible…so horrible that even Claude will scream."

Claude rose an eyebrow.

"So horrible…even Ciel will want to comfort me!"

Ciel just stared.

"It goes like this!"

* * *

_Alois awoke in bed, feeling so cold and lonely. Turning to his side, he smiled at the familiar back pointing in his direction. _

"_Ciel~!"_

"Hey! I don't want to be in your story!" Ciel interrupted.

"Shhh!" Alois hissed and returned to his storytelling.

_Ciel woke up from the call and looked back to his glorious lover, smiling happily and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips._

"**ALOIS!" **

"Oh Ciel, I didn't know you wanted me to tell about what happened before that. I guess I can go back and talk about how much screaming we made." Alois sighed dreamily.

"You bastard." Ciel hissed.

_After a hot make-out session between the two, Alois realized they had woke up around eleven at night. Alois found that odd since he never really woke up so suddenly in the middle of the nights and believed something was wrong._

_Then suddenly, a crash came! _

_CRASH!_

_Ciel went on high alert and grabbed his special staff that he had gotten as a present from his beloved Alois for their seventh-month anniversary. Soon the two were out the room, quietly and slowly. _

_The house was darker than usual, which sent Alois into panic since he doesn't like the dark. The dark sucks! Anyway, Ciel turned to him and smiled comfortably. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered and placed a kiss on Alois's forehead. _

Ciel covered his face in embarrassment.

Claude looked as indifferent as ever.

Sebastian had his hand to his mouth, his shoulders trembling from the pressure of holding in his laughter.

_CRASH!_

_Another one had come!_

_This time, they had located the sound, it was coming from the basement!_

"_Stay here. I'll go check it out." Ciel whispered._

"_No way, let me come with you!" Alois replied. _

"_No, it might be to dangerous. It could be a robber or worse, a rapist!"_

_Alois gasped, never thinking it could be a rapist. I mean, come on, if a rapist saw him he'd definitely try to catch him and claim his ass. _

"_But Ciel, you're a cutie too, what if it rapes you?"_

_Ciel blinked, he never thought of that._

"_Well, I guess it would be best to call the police instead."_

_The two ventured down the stairs carefully since just beneath the staircase was the door to the basement and if they intruder heard them coming down, they would be in sooooo much trouble! So finally they got downstairs, but it was so dark that it was hard to find the damn phone! Alois ran his hands over the walls, trying to see if he could feel his way in the direction of the phone. Finally, he bumped into the familiar hallway table and felt the phone. He quickly pulled it to his ear and he realized it was dead!_

"_Ciel, it's dead." He looked around. _

_Ciel was nowhere in sight!_

_Turning his head towards the door that lead to the basement, he saw it flash shut by a unknown hand. _

"_No! Ciel! It got Ciel!" He screamed. _

_Alois thought of all the terrible things that could be done to his uke! The thoughts made him angry and before he realized it, he was quietly tiptoeing down the stairs, surveying the area carefully to avoid getting caught. Well, since he had seen the movies, he knew not to call out to Ciel unless he wanted to die, so he stuck to silence. Finally he reached the bottom and hid behind the washing machine, peeking around and spotting a faint light coming from the corner of the room. _

_Alois swallowed nervously and carefully ventured over, sticking to the wall. He then looked around the corner and stared shockingly at what he never thought was possible._

_SEBASTIAN WAS THE RAPIST!_

"…" Claude looked at Sebastian.

"…" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"..." Sebastian said nothing.

_Ciel had been chained up and put in a corner whilst Sebastian seemed to be rummaging through Alois and Ciel's personal sex toys chest!_

Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"_Oh Ciel, don't worry, you'll enjoy this very much." Sebastian said all sexy-like because sadly, Sebastian is just fucking sexy. Oh and he smells nice too. If I didn't love Ciel so much, I'd go after him._

"What the hell Alois!" Ciel screamed, glaring daggers at Sebastian as if he had done something unforgivable.

Sebastian laughed. "Thank you for the compliment."

_Alois watched in horror, wondering what to do to save his lover! With his mind focused on a plan, he didn't notice someone coming from the shadows behind him and it was too late, he was grabbed and tugged into the light._

_Two intruders!_

_Alois looked up timidly at the other intruder that was revealed to be Claude!_

Claude frowned.

"_No! Don't rape me you pedophiles!" Alois screamed, trying to get away from the man, but damnit, he was strong! So he was stuck in his hold! Though Claude is hot too, Alois doesn't really like him much since he's an asshole. _

_Ciel screamed._ "_Let him go! You can have me instead!"_

_Alois gasped in horror._

"_Then that'll be gang-rape Ciel! No! Don't be a hero!"_

_Ciel placed on his usual hot stern look. _

"_If it means I can save my true love, then I'll do it!"_

_Alois screamed "No!", struggling to get to Ciel while the pedophiles started to talk over the proposal all silent-mind trick like. _

"_Why one uke, when we can have two?" Sebastian said._

_Soon Alois was in the corner with Ciel, staring frightening at the men as they advanced slowly towards them, both holding various sexy toys in their possession with sick, twisted smirks.

* * *

_

"Nooooo!" Alois screamed and threw the flashlight at Sebastian. "And then, they were raped and made sex slaves for the rest of their innocent lives…the end!" Alois beamed at the silent trio. "Wasn't that scary? Ciel, comfort me." He whined, crawling over to the body and reached out to grab onto him, but his hands were smacked away.

"It wasn't scary, it was stupid and disgusting!" Ciel yelled.

"It was scary to me…" Alois murmured.

Claude and Sebastian looked at the flashlight that he had caught and wondered if it meant it was his turn to tell a story. Alois noticed the reactions and beamed towards Sebastian, motioning him to start.

Sebastian sighed.

"Well I suppose I can talk about one of my constant nightmares." He said, before flickering the flashlight back on and beginning.

* * *

_Sebastian was having his normal day. _

_Cleaning._

_Cooking._

_Taking care of his bratty foster-child, Ciel._

"Stop using me in these stories!"

_But today was much different._

_Ciel wasn't anywhere in the house. He would usual be torturing his guardian in cruel acts and such. So being free from the little demon was like he had died and gone to heaven._

_But then, a terrifying shriek ran through the air._

_Sebastian went to the source of the terrible noise, which was located behind the house. Once behind the house, he saw something so horrible and gruesome that he never thought it was possible in the world!_

_The little demon-, ah, Ciel, was trying to shoo away one of Sebastian's fellow cats with a disgusting, floppy mop! _

"...what?"

"Sebastian still has a cat-fetish?"

"…"

_Sebastian quickly sprang into action to save his feline friend, but Ciel noticed his presence and used his evil magic against him. _

"_Sebastian, I, the great Ciel Phantomhive, want cake. NOW!" _

_Sebastian felt weak, two of his greatest weaknesses! To obey his bratty son's wishes or to protect his great joy! _

_He watched horrified as Ciel picked up the feline by the tail as it wailed, begging to be rescued from the terrible monster._ "_This disgusting creature is messing with my allergies! It needs…to be eliminated!" He smirked wickedly and suddenly, they were inside a wood shredder! Ciel now stood near a large machine that was vibrating viciously._

"_Now it is an end to this troubling ordeal!" _

_Sebastian tried to move to save his friend, but found himself trapped to the ground by none of then Ciel's strange friend, Alois. _

"Yay, I'm in the story!"

"You shouldn't be happy about that!"

"_Why are you helping him?" Sebastian questioned the child, who in turn just smiled joyous._

"_Ciel promised to marry me if I helped him~!" He said proudly. Though Sebastian knew that it was a lie, but kept it to himself. _

"_Now it is time!" _

_Ciel held the precious kitty over what Sebastian believed to be a woodcutter. The sweet darling meowed pitifully, looking to Sebastian with a look of betrayal and remorse. _

_Then, Ciel dropped it._

_It's loud shrieks rang through the room, along with Sebastian's on wails. The silence followed right after and they stared at the other end of the machine that spewed out blood and flesh, painting the wall that already looked to have been covered in such things before.  
_

_Ciel smirked. _"_Another to the collection!" He walked over to the other end of the machine and opened the trap door, the cat's head fell out, blood seeping from the fur. Ciel picked up the cat's head and marched over to a curtain, tugging it off and revealing a display of…of…_

_CAT HEADS!

* * *

_

"Thus in the end, I'll awake in terror." Sebastian sighed.

Alois looked to Ciel, raising an eyebrow in question. Ciel just shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't even scary Sebastian." Ciel proclaimed, crossing his arms. "Just because I hate cats, doesn't mean I go around killing them…I just kick them." He muttered the last part more to himself.

"Okay! Ciel or Claude?" Alois asked, snatching the flashlight from Sebastian and holding it up to the remaining ones.

"I don't want too." Ciel said.

"Ciel it is then!" Alois pushed the flashlight into his hands.

"I said I don't want too!" He groaned loudly, knowing it wouldn't matter to try and protest.

"Go ahead Ciel." Sebastian urged.

"Fine." He hissed and began to think up a good story. He looked around the campfire, staring intensely at each person before smirking and flickering the flashlight back on.

* * *

_A wedding day was always special._

_So this day was nothing more special than any others. The church was filled with busy guests and caretakers. _

_Women cried joyous for the bride. They gossiped over the expenses, the groom's wealth and business, and especially the bride's gown. _

_Men laughed at jokes about the groom losing his freedom, though they too were married and had no say in anything once their wives returned to their sides to get in on their fun._

_Inside one of the many dressing rooms stood the groom, calm as day. His name was…Ciel Phantomhive._

"I better be the one you're fucking marrying!"

Ciel ignored him and continued.

_He wasn't nervous like other grooms would be. He was just annoyed at how long it took for a wedding to start and finish. He had been waiting almost two hours for the thing to start. _

_Then the door bust open and there stood his nightmares._

_Alois, Sebastian, and Claude._

_Alois was pissed since Ciel wasn't marrying__** him**__. _

_Sebastian was smiling all creepy-like._

_Claude was quiet…actually, Ciel liked Claude because he wasn't annoying like the other two._

"Claude, stop trying to seduce Ciel all sneaky-like!" Alois yelled.

"_It's almost time." Sebastian said, closing the door behind them and taking a seat on the couch along with Claude. Alois stormed over to Ciel and shook him viciously, yelling and wailing about not getting married to the so-called dumb slut. _

"_We were suppose to get married!"_

"_No we weren't."_

_Alois went off into screams._

"_How long?" Ciel asked._

"_Twenty minutes."_

_Ciel sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was getting a headache with all the waiting, Alois, and especially Sebastian since he's a bastard._

Sebastian smirked.

_The lights went out suddenly._

_Screams rose in the hallways and then suddenly it was silent. As usual, Alois was clung onto Ciel because of his fear of the dark, so Ciel had to trudged to the door with him and check to see what was going on. _

_Bodies._

_Hundreds of bodies were everywhere._

_Blood was splattered all over the walls and floor. It looked like a tornado had come them and slice through them before they could even escape. A loud laugh came from the opposite side of the hall and heavy footsteps followed after. Ciel quickly slammed the door shut and locked it backing away as the sounds grew louder._

_It grew silence…_

_Then the door burst open, a whirl of wind swirled into the room and literally picked up the men, sucking them out the room and into the hallway. Getting back to their feet, the came face to face with what appeared to be a grotesque creature. A man with long red haired and a mouth filled with razor-shape teeth stood before them with a large saw in his hands. _

_Ciel thought of the only solution to buy himself time…_

_He threw Alois to the creature._

"Hey!" Alois shouted.

_But sadly, the creature took no notice of Alois, just staring intensely at the group. So Ciel decided to test his luck again, this time throwing Claude towards the monster. _

"…" Claude couldn't really think of anything to say.

_The monster snorted, finally taking notice of the offerings and gave them a look of disinterest. His saw came to life and before anyone could blink, Alois and Claude laid on the ground in pieces._

"_Okay, you're next." Ciel mumbled, looking to Sebastian, who frowned in return. _

_Then, a horrifying noise radiated from the creature, almost like a squeal._

"_Yes! Give him to me!" _

"…Ciel…this creature wouldn't happen to be-" He stopped when Ciel sent him a glare to not ruin his little story.

_So Ciel just gave Sebastian to the beast and watched him tackle the man and began to do vile things that would scar any person in the world today. So, Ciel just walked away, leaving the church behind, and all the annoying people that he had always hated.

* * *

_

"That wasn't a scary story!"

"It would be if you knew the creature personally…" Ciel murmured.

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

Alois snatched the flashlight from Ciel and turned to the last victim. "Claude, you're turn." He held out the device to Claude.

Claude took the flashlight and flickered it back on. He straightened his glasses and looked over the group, his eyes shining with a look of amusement.

"I hope you do not have nightmares…" And, he began.

* * *

Silence loomed over the campsite once Claude finished his long, extremely detailed horror story.

Alois was clung onto Ciel, shaking fearfully. Ciel was frightened too, though, he wouldn't admit it later, he also was clinging back onto Alois for support, staring disturbingly towards Claude.

Sebastian hummed in interest, looking to Claude. "My, that was a excellent story. And you say you just made it up as you went along?"

Claude nodded. "It wasn't very hard to make."

"Hmm.."

Alois finally snapped out his fear and trembling got onto his legs, pointing towards the adults. "You guys are sick and twisted! Ciel and I are going to bed now. Go away!" He proclaimed before pulling Ciel up and tugging him along to their tent.

Sebastian and Claude just followed the order, returning back to the trailer.

Inside the tent, Ciel stared annoyingly at the _one_ sleeping bag that had been spread out for two. Alois continued to rant over Claude overdoing things and trying to seriously scar his mind with nightmares for months. "So, Ciel, you'll have to cuddle with me for now on until I'm not scared anymore!" Alois announced with a stern 'obey my command' tone.

"No." Ciel said simply and crawled over to the left side of the sleeping bag and plopped down. Alois ignored his disagreement and turned the bright flashlight to a dimmer setting before flopping down next to Ciel and tugging the only blanket there was over them. Ciel grunted as Alois grabbed onto him and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"You always smell so nice." He murmured.

Ciel scrunched his nose, the comment somehow reminded him of Alois's so-called scary story. His face darkened as he remembered a certain part of the tale and thus he pushed Alois off and turned on his side, gripping the sleeping bag tightly.

"Ciel, what are that for? I wasn't going to do anything." Alois whined, reaching out for the boy again, but he was pushed away again.

"If you need someone to comfort you, why don't you go to _Fucking Sexy Sebastian_."

Alois blinked.

"No way…Ciel's jealous?" Alois smirked, watching the boy tense up at the comment. "So does that mean you finally fell for me?" He questioned, placing his hand into Ciel's hair and running through it gently.

"Of course not!" Ciel shot up and moved his head away from Alois's hand. "I just think it'd be best if you stay with your seemingly _crush_." Ciel retorted, looking away from the still grinning teen and returned to laying down, pulling the blanket over his head to hid his blushing face.

"Finnnee, whatever you say." Alois hummed and laid back down, turning his back to Ciel and settled down to go to sleep.

The silence was unbearable on Ciel's behalf. He was shocked that Alois hadn't tried to counter argue his statement or at least try to cling onto him like usual. The lack of response almost hurt him and, he hated to admit it, he felt a tad depressed. Ciel stared sulking at the darkness before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Back over to Alois, he was still smiling wickedly, a plan formatting in his mind.

* * *

Yes, I purposely did not add in Claude's story because it is too awesomely-scary to be heard ='D

...yes, I did not actually make up a story for Claude to tell...so I just time-skipped after he said whatever the hell story he made to freak them out. X3

I'm lazy...BITE ME D':

And yes, I added in some sad drama v.v

Grammar errors?

Most likely D'=

It's 1 in the morning and I don't feel like looking for any. And Fanfiction's spellcheck sucks really badly...


	6. Let There Be A Outdoors Vacation Arc! P3

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

* * *

**X** I decided that I want to stop the story around 10-15 chapters…so I must hurry!

**X **Okay, just a bit more of seme-Ciel, then it'll go back to seme-Alois. I promise~!

**X **Ciel is OOC because I really don't know how he'd act when jealous. -_-;

**X **SebCla moment in sight. I hope you can still see them in character. D:

**X **Uhhh…I'm slowly changing my mind about the not-having-full-sex-because-it'll-end-the-story for Alois and Ciel…so, you might be expecting something in the next chapter…-shifty eyes- or am I lying just to piss you guys off? ='D -SHOT-

* * *

Sharing a room wasn't a fun thing in Claude's opinion. Especially when one had to share the bed with infamous Sebastian Michaelis. Though the bed was big enough for two, Claude did not sharing anything with anyone, even Alois and especially Sebastian. So now he just stared at the door, no way could he sleep tonight with the man next to him dreaming of who-knows-what.

"Claude, would you like me to embrace you until you can sleep?" Sebastian asked, revealing he too was awake. Even with his back facing Claude, he could tell the other man was wide awake. He knew was the reason why and couldn't help but find it amusing. Sebastian felt a shuffle on the bed and smirked, sitting up and looking towards Claude who was now grabbing his pillow, ready to go most likely go to use one of the air mattresses.

"No need to leave. I won't do anything overrated." Before Claude could do anything, he was gripped from behind and forced back into the bed. "With the children nearby, it wouldn't be appropriate. Maybe something mild for now?" Sebastian whispered into Claude's ear in a seductive tone.

Claude grabbed onto Sebastian's hands and squeezed them tightly to inflict pain. "Release me now." He hissed, daring not to turn towards the man. "Unless you can go without hands." He felt Sebastian bury his face into his back and chuckles vibrated through his skin.

"You seem scared to face me. Why is that?"

"I don't want to see your disgusting face."

"Ah, so an excuse to hide your insecurities of your feelings for me?"

Claude growled under his breath before turning towards Sebastian to punch him in the face. He stopped when he came face to face with the other. A triumphant smirk lingered on the man's lips before he pressed a small kiss on Claude's chin. He was pushed away, but grabbed onto the hand instantly, giving it the same treatment, planting soft kisses up the skin.

"Let go."

Sebastian smirked against the skin. "You could pull away." He whispered before turning back to his actions and trailed up the hand to the wrist, placing a longer kiss there before skipping up and planting his lips onto Claude's neck. He kissed the area more forcefully, sometimes lapping at the skin with his tongue. He was amused at how frozen the man in his arms was and continued on, waiting for some reaction.

"A moan would be nice." Sebastian murmured, pulling his lips away from the neck and flickering his red eyes onto narrowed golden ones. "Maybe even a response." He ran his fingers delicately on the neck, purposely rubbing over a certain area that was slowly forming into a hickey. After a moment of that, the fingers trailed up and fell onto Claude's bottom lip. "If I try here, will you respond?" Sebastian leaned up, replacing his finger with his lips, and brushed them against the others, his eyes never leaving Claude's.

He then pulled away.

"Or maybe here?"

Sebastian's hand appeared suddenly on Claude's clothed groin.

Claude pushed him away and quickly stormed out the room slamming the door shut behind him which sent a faint rattle through the trailer.

Sebastian laid in bed, smirking wildly.

"He had an erection."

* * *

Hiking was on the agenda for the day, so everybody was up early. It was almost deadly silent though, except for Sebastian and Alois's bickering. Claude and Ciel remained silent, seemingly thinking over the night before. Whilst the two seemed to sulk in the background, Alois motioned over Sebastian to follow him into the trailer. Once inside, Alois quietly closed the door and turned towards Sebastian, giving him a look-over.

"What did you do to Claude? He's acting more depressed than usual."

Sebastian hummed, picking up a random fork and inspecting it to see if it was in need of cleaning. "Nothing really, we just had a small…_disagreement_ in a matter I found interesting and he did not." He retorted, placing the fork into the sink.

Alois blinked, tilting his head in wonderment.

"So…you tried to molest him and he didn't like that, so he slept somewhere else to stay away from you?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, aren't you a smart one."

Alois smirked. "Of course, especially when it comes to sex!" Alois looked back to the door for a second to make sure no one coming before turning back to Sebastian with a larger grin.

"Sebastian, would you like to assist me in a little plan?"

* * *

Ciel placed his backpack next to a tree near the hiking trial. He searched the campsite and saw that Alois and Sebastian had vanished. Frowning, he turned his attention onto the trailer, believing they must have left something behind in the automobile. He walked over and tugged the door open.

"What's taking you two so long?" Ciel asked aloud, going up the small steps and froze, staring at the scene in the kitchenette.

In the middle of the room were Alois and Sebastian. That wasn't the problem, the problem was that Alois was _kissing_ Sebastian. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, not even on the nose. Their lips were pressed together and Sebastian wasn't doing anything to push the lad off him.

Alois seemed to notice Ciel's presence and pulled away from Sebastian, frowning towards the gaping boy. "Need something?" He asked casually, though he seemed to be annoyed, maybe because of the interruption.

Ciel snapped out his daze, his eyes lowered in a glare. "What the hell was that?" He asked, grinding his teeth quietly. He never felt so angry in his life. From the looks of it, Alois had purposely kissed Sebastian and the man was just standing, their smiling towards Ciel as if nothing had happened.

"A kiss of course." Alois winked at Sebastian flirty before walking past Ciel. "I'm going to go finish packing~!" He hummed, hopping down the stairs and out the door, leaving the two in silence.

"Ci-"

"Don't talk to me." Ciel hissed and stormed out.

Sebastian smirked, crossing his arms. "My my, this plan is working wonderfully."

* * *

Ciel sat near his gear, glaring into empty space as his mind kept repeating the scene that he saw. So Alois really did have feelings for Sebastian. It made him angry and that made him even more angry that he actually cared. He should be jumping for joy that Alois was finally off his back, but now. He came out of his thoughts when he noticed Claude had paused next to him and was staring down at him.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"…did Alois do something?"

Ciel scowled and looked away. "Why don't you go ask him…better yet, why don't you go ask his _lover_." He motioned his hand towards Sebastian who was locking the door to the trailer.

"His lover?" Claude asked and turned his attention onto Sebastian. Right away, the man noticed his gaze and looked at him, smiling hauntingly before wandering off to Alois. The two began to converse in low voices so the other two wouldn't hear them. Claude frowned, a bit uncomfortable with their extremely sudden friendship. Ciel's earlier comment drifted into thought and he now had an even more uncomfortable feeling with them.

Alois and Sebastian walked over to the silent males, ending their private conversation immediately.

"Let's g-" Alois stopped and stared up to Claude in awe. "Claude…is that a _hickey_?" Alois asked, seemingly stunned by his find.

Claude quickly reacted, hiding the bruised area on his neck with his hand. "No…it's a bug bite."

Alois blinked, wondering if Claude really thought he was that dumb. "Sooo…you and Sebastian…_did _do some things last night?" A teasing smirk flickered onto his face, his eyes bouncing between Claude and Sebastian suspiciously.

"No." Claude said.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

Alois hummed, smirking at Claude once again before turning towards the trail. "Anyway, let's go! We need buddies just in case….soooo, I want…" Alois looked between the gloomy Ciel and silent Claude. "Sebastian!" He proclaimed, tugging the man's hand and pull him along with him.

Claude's eyes widened in surprise at his choice, he had believed he would have chosen Ciel.

Something was going on and he did not like it.

* * *

Alois and Sebastian were ahead, chatting about something secretive again. Behind were Claude and Ciel, silent as ever. Both were lost in thoughts, sometimes looking towards the others before going back into their minds.

"It's working~!" Alois whispered, giggling uncontrollably into his hand. "Now, what next?" He asked excitedly, watching Sebastian pear over the map.

Sebastian looked over the various, colorful lines that represented roads and off-limited areas. "We'll be coming across a fork in the road in a few minutes, maybe we could split up there?"

Alois's thought over and a smirked. "Fucking perfect!" He giggled and latched onto Sebastian's arm.

In the back, Ciel noticed the sudden attachment and glared at Sebastian. He really did not like his guardian suddenly become Alois's eye candy. "Claude, doesn't this annoy you even a tad? Sebastian is acting like a pedophile."

Claude said nothing, still deep in thought.

"Heeeyyy! Hurry up back there!" Alois called out and looked back. He gasped in joy when he caught sight of the split and rushed ahead, stopping at the fork and looking over the two roads carefully. "Okay! We'll split up and search the land!" Alois exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air before turning to the silent group. "Two per road, so, let's decide partners!" He clapped his hands together in glee and looked over the three.

"Hmmm…maybe…I'll stick with Sebastian!"

Ciel didn't know what happened, but he found himself marching down a path with his hand snagged tightly around Alois's wrist and pulling him along. He didn't see the evil leer on the boy's face. Alois turned back to Sebastian and Claude, waving wildly before the two disappeared around a corner.

Sebastian turned to Claude.

"Well, shall we be off?"

"Don't talk to me." Claude walked ahead of Sebastian who followed along without missing a beat. Claude knew if he turned back, he'd see that oh-so annoying smile of Sebastian's face of satisfaction. It was almost as if he knew what he had been thinking about all this time.

"Did you enjoy last night so much that you even fantasize of it now?"

Claude curled his hand into a fist.

Once he made it back to Ciel and Alois, Sebastian would be missing.

* * *

"Cieeellll. You're hurting my hand." Alois whined, tugging his hand free from the grip. "And why did you drag me away with you? I said I wanted to go with Sebastian!"

Ciel stopped walking.

"Do you really want to be with Sebastian…or are you just trying to mess with me..." He said in a low tone, keeping his back facing his friend. Alois hummed aloud, licking his lips joyous, he never knew how cute Ciel could be when jealous. He had to do this more often.

"Of course I want to be with him. Why do you think I said I wanted to stick with him? Actually, why do you care anyway? You _told_ me to go to him, remember?" The flinch he saw run through Ciel's shoulders told him that he had remembered last night's conversation. "Well, I'm stuck with you for now." Alois sighed loudly and walked past Ciel. "Hurry up! I want to see Seba-" He paused and looked back, seeing Ciel had grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Stop it." Ciel murmured.

"What?" Alois scrunched his nose. "Stop what?"

"Stop saying his name…" His voice grew louder.

"Sebastian? I can say his name as much as I fucking want too." Alois pushed away Ciel's hand and turned fully towards him. "Besides, Sebastian said he might like me!"

"_Stop it_…" Ciel hissed.

"No! I'll keep saying it! Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian! _Sebastian~!" _Alois sung happily, spinning around on his heels, and continued to chant the guardian's name. Though he was stopped when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and pressed against a tree roughly. "What the hell Ciel?" Alois spat, he could feel the rough bark digging into his legs.

Ciel's fingers buried into Alois's shoulders and gave him an enraged glare. He moved over and pushed his lips on Alois's.

Alois almost threw the plan out the window from the sudden kiss, but knew it was too soon. But if Ciel fell so easily for the plan in just a mere hour, what would happen if he went longer? Grudgingly, he tore himself from Ciel and moved away, giving him a bewilder expression. "What the…you kissed me? Why would you…" Alois wanted to pat himself on the back for his excellent acting. "Do-don't do that again! You told me to go to Sebastian, so I did!" He shouted before storming down the path.

"Alois!"

"Shut up!"

He could hear Ciel chasing after him and quickly he began to ran himself. He licked his lips and sighed blissfully, how much he missed tasting Ciel. This plan would be the death of him.

Then, he felt the land beneath him weakened.

This so was _not _part of the plan.

"ALOIS!" He heard Ciel shout out before he was sucked into complete darkness.

He screamed in fright and then, fell unconscious.

Ciel rushed over to the pitfall and peered inside, looking for the boy. All he saw was darkness and what looked to be a slide-like tunnel. "Alois!" He called out again, hoping to get an answer from his friend. No one replied and he feared the worst. Leaning closer, he hoped he could see Alois, but suddenly, like Alois, the loosen ground gave way and he tumbled down into the hidden tunnel and into the darkness.

* * *

Sebastian never knew he could be so perverted.

He now was walking behind Claude, who had refused to be anywhere near him, and trailing his eyes up and down Claude's body. By the nth time, it seemed he had been finally caught and Claude swirled around, glaring death at him.

"Stop staring at me."

Sebastian blinked, wondering why his view had suddenly changed and realized that Claude had finally turned his attention back onto him. "Hm? Did you say something? I was busy admiring something God created perfectly." He commented, only getting a deadlier look from Claude.

Claude turned back around and resumed walking, more at a quicker pace this time. He needed to get back to the others before he really did make Sebastian vanish. He growled threatening when Sebastian appeared at his side and reopened the map. "We should arrive at where the fork crosses back into one path in a couple minutes. Such a short delay." Sebastian sighed before frowning, noticing something odd. He scrunched his eyes at the suddenly sunlight on the map and noticed that they lines of the path weren't black, but blue.

"Wait…blue is…" He looked to the legend and checked the color code. Claude looked over to him in curiosity before suddenly, the once hard ground became softer than usual.

Sebastian gasped as his foot disappeared into the ground before the rest of the earth caved in. Claude noticed and quickly made a grab for Sebastian, but his sudden movement broke the ground underneath him and he fell along with Sebastian.

The map fluttered in the air before getting caught by a lingering branch on a nearby tree.

The legend was seen and the color code was understood.

Blue lines - Danger zone.

* * *

Ciel groaned, flickering his eyes open.

Dark.

It was too dark.

His ears rang.

He rubbed them and sat up, holding in his urge to vomit from his sudden movement. Finally, the ringing seized, but was replaced by screaming. High-pitch, panicking screams that were far off, but recognizable.

"Alois!" He screamed and felt around the ground and wall to see if he could walk. Pulling himself up carefully, he bumped his head against the ceiling and hissed, bending over to avoid hitting his head again. Slowly, inch by inch he began to move towards the screams. He paused when he felt his foot kick something. Reaching down, he felt around until he grabbed onto a cylinder shaped something. He ran his fingers blindly on the foreign object.

A soft 'click' came out and soon he could see again. He had been lucky enough to discover his flashlight, it was bright enough to see where he was going and to light the room. Flashing the beam in the direction of Alois's voice, he continued on, moving quicker now that he knew what was ahead of him. He came into a roughly squared-shape room and spotted Alois in the corner, his face buried into his knees, trembling terribly, and he was still screaming.

"Alois." Ciel sighed and walked over. He knelt down and placed the flashlight next to him. "Alois, calm down. You're giving me a headache with your screaming." He said, shaking the boy to wake him up from his daze.

Alois felt the warm hands on his arms and looked up. The darkness was gone and Ciel was in front of him, giving him his usual annoyed look. "You shit." Alois sobbed out and grabbed onto Ciel, burying his face into the boy's shirt. "You left me alone in the dark!"

Ciel breathed and rubbed Alois's head.

"I didn't leave you, stupid prostitute wannabe."

Alois let out a sound, a mixed laugh and sob, and gripped tighter onto Ciel.

* * *

I used 'overrated' in the story. Get it? Overrated? BFF Is So Overrated? I crack myself up. ;3;

Is it bad that I love Alois so much? ;3;

It's like, 98 percent hate Alois, while 2 percent don't. XD;

...I want a Alois-In-A-Box now...

Minus the eye-goring feature. X3

I also want a Ciel-In-A-Box too! D:


	7. Let There Be A Outdoors Vacation Arc! P4

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

_(Beta)~18plusForMe (LOVE HER! :D)  
_

* * *

_New Poll Up! _

_(I'm a poll geek...but this poll is really important to me.) _

**X **People seem disappointed that Alois will be returning to being seme. I don't get it, didn't you guys ask for seme Alois? XD;

**X **Episode 6.…the butlers got some moments….I saw Seme-Claude for a few moments. -nosebleed- Because of this episode, Claude is fucking awesome in my eyes! D'= And…and…he can talk! XD; -SHOT- I never notice that before. Lawl, now I'll make sure he talks more.

**X **Well for some reason whenever I place '!' and '?' together, one of them disappears. Then I learned if you put it as '!.?', it stays. T_T; So...yeah.

**X **Episode 7 preview...I feel like a physic! O_o Alois, Ciel, AND VISCOUNT (that was him right? XD The back of his head?) in the SAME episode?...-looks at Facade My Love fic-...If it turns out somewhat like my story, I'll be scared...

* * *

"Achoo!" Ciel sniffled and rubbed his nose. The dusty air was too much for him. He had been sneezing up a storm for half a hour now. He felt arms tighten around him and was pulled into an embrace.

"Ciel is so weak." Alois giggled, ignoring Ciel's glare. "Do you want to cuddle so I can protect you from the mean dust?" He planted a kiss on Ciel's neck, who jumped and moved away.

"Shut up Alois." He murmured, looking off to the distance to find something interesting. He heard Alois laugh again before shuffling over to Ciel, again leaning against him. He felt Alois grab his hand and rub it softly. "You're terrible." Ciel whispered, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"Hm? Why?" Alois asked, never looking up from their linked hands.

"Why?" Ciel chuckled bitterly. "Maybe because of your sudden attitude change. First you didn't want to be near me, now all of a sudden, you're clinging onto me like some little girl." He felt Alois release his hand and pull himself off.

Alois cursed himself, he had forgotten all about the plan. "Uh, well, it's because…" He looked around, trying to make up any excuse. While he panicked, Ciel looked over him in suspicion, wondering what was going on. Alois kept licking his lips in nervousness, before an excuse finally presented itself. "Because, we're alone down here and…the flashlight might run out of power before Sebastian and Claude finds us…"

Ciel huffed, leaning back on the wall. "It's been half a hour and they still haven't found us. Either they ditched us, can't find the tunnel, or got into trouble themselves." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I'm taking a nap, don't do anything stupid."

"Ciel! Don't go to sleep! I'll be scared!"

Ciel disregarded him and began to instantly drift off to sleep. Alois watched the boy fall asleep and pouted. He looked over the cave hesitantly before moving back over to Ciel and grabbed the flashlight. He shone the beam around to find any other tunnel leading into the cavern. He saw the one Ciel had come from and another that had been hidden away by the shadows.

Alois glanced over to Ciel who was still sleeping and then back over to the cavern. He stood and walked over to it, peaking his head inside and shining the light over the area, revealing a narrow path that looked accessible, but something on the ceiling caught his attention. Looking closer, he saw beady eyes glaring at him.

Bats.

Of course bats.

Alois returned back to Ciel and sighed in annoyance.

They would be stranded there for awhile.

* * *

Sebastian stared at the beaming flashlight and ran his hand over his forehead to get rid of the sticky perspiration. To be trapped in a dark, humid cavern was not what he had planned for the camping trip. Looking around, he spotted Claude looking up at the entrance they had fallen in and feeling the surface to find a weak spot. "That's dangerous Claude. You might cause an avalanche." Sebastian stated.

Claude ignored Sebastian and continued to feel around, all he felt was the tough debris, no soft earth. They would need to find another way out then. Claude walked over to Sebastian and grabbed the bag next to him. He rummaged through it and pulled out a flashlight. "We can't stay here. We'll run out of oxygen." He shined the flashlight around the cavern until it showed a small pond nearby. He walked over and looked over it carefully, seeing few fish swimming here and there. If fish were there, then that meant there was a way out.

"We'll have to swim."

Sebastian walked over to Claude's side and looked over the pond in dismay. "I don't really like getting wet." He murmured and sighed, flung their bag onto his shoulders and prepared himself. "I hope you can hold your breath, you never know how far off the exit could be." Sebastian went first, diving into the water, followed by Claude.

Claude and Sebastian spotted the tunnel right away and swam inside, following the narrow channel. They quickly noticed a light off in the distance, but kept their constant speed to ensure they had enough breath to make it.

Then, something swam above them, casting a large shadow. Looking upwards, Sebastian almost sighed, seeing the large shark-like creature analyze them carefully. Now they had more problems, though finding their children seemed to be the biggest, even with the new threat lurking by.

Claude signaled Sebastian to follow his movements and slowly the descended to the ground floor, moving over to the sides. The creature watched this and too began to copy their actions. Sebastian gripped onto his flashlight, waiting patiently for the thing to get close enough so he could attack it. His hand was grabbed by Claude's free hand. Claude watched and waited before the creature finally made it to a certain distance and quickly, he flashed his light into the beast's eyes, watching it flail and move away instantly. He wasn't surprised, he had suspected the creature to be weak against light since it lived underground after all.

Sebastian looked back ahead and noticed they weren't far from the light source. As Claude continued his numerous light attacks on the beast after it recovered, Sebastian took the chance to swim further ahead to make sure that the exit was actually an exit instead of an illusion.

It was just as he feared, he ran his hand over the glossy wall that was shining brilliantly. Sebastian looked back to Claude who was still fending off the beast and noticed something from above. Looking upwards, he saw a large light source and realized the glossy wall was getting its sparkle from there. Sebastian flashed his beam over to Claude, gaining his attention, and pointed up before swimming in the direction himself. Claude swam after, continuing to keep the monster at bay.

The two surfaced and quickly moved onto the land.

"Well, that was fun." Sebastian said, pushing back his wet bangs. As he tried to dry himself, Claude looked around the new cavern and saw two passageways side by side. Sebastian noticed them as well and looked over to Claude. "Well, it looks like we'll be splitting up from here." He stood up and flashed his light on the right tunnel. "I'll go this way. We might meet up if the caves entwine." He looked at his watch, seeing it was just turning eleven in the morning. "We can return here around one."

The two took their positions in front of the tunnels. "Well goodbye…_Spider-kun_." Sebastian chuckled and quickly ducked into his chosen channel, feeling Claude's raging aura behind him. Claude glared, remembering the faint memory from before they had arrived at the campsite. Calming his nerves and clearing his mind, Claude advanced into his passageway.

* * *

"Ciel, wake up. I'm bored!" Alois whined, shaking the boy. He pouted when he didn't receive a reply and Ciel continued to sleep. Alois watched him slip off the wall and onto the ground on his back…vulnerable. A smirk expanded on his lips. "Ciel, are you sure you don't want to wake up?" He whispered, slowly crawling over to the lad and seating comfortably on him. "Maybe…I'll play with you before you wake up." Alois tugged off his belt and grabbed onto Ciel's hands, tying them together above his head to keep them at bay.

Ciel moaned at the sudden restriction on his arms, but didn't awake. Alois smirked again and leaned down, running his tongue over Ciel's neck carefully before bringing it up and suck on the earlobe. He could feel Ciel shivering from the antics and continued his doings, running his hands over the boy's body gently. Tugging on the earlobe softly, he eyed Ciel for a moment, before biting down hard on the soft flesh.

Ciel let out a small pant, turning his head to be released from the painful grip. Alois let go right away when he was presented with a full exposure of Ciel's neck. He buried his nose into the area, breathing in the sweet scent of his friend. Pulling away after a few moments, he ran his eyes over the boy before grasping onto Ciel's vest and unzipping it quietly. Following after was the button up shirt beneath and soon he was rewarded with the rising and falling chest. Zoning in on the dusky pink knobs, Alois grasped onto delicately with his thumb and ring finger and began to rub it thoroughly.

"Ah…" Ciel gasped and slowly began to slip out his dreams and back into the real world. Alois noticed and ducked down, engulfing the nipple with his mouth and lapping at it like a dessert. The hot, stickiness snapped Ciel awake and he glanced down, seeing that Alois was in the midst of molesting him. "Alois!" He cried, moving his hands to push the other off, but found them stuck. He realized right away that his hands had been tied to stop him from struggling. "Alois! You rapi-" Ciel let out another gasp as Alois began to assault the other knob with his fingers.

Alois pulled away, licking his lips, satisfied. "Ciel tastes as good as ever." He murmured before sitting up again and smiling at the boy. "Good morning." He whispered, leaning down and pecking Ciel's lips quickly before he could move away. "Sorry, but you looked so nice and I couldn't hold back." Alois ran a finger around a erect bud. "And, I didn't notice before, but this could be a perfect time to finish…our doings. No interruptions and no ways for you to escape." He giggled and pulled his finger away. "Since Ciel is so shy, I'll be the leader." He grabbed onto Ciel's shorts and tugged at them gently. "It'll be fun."

Ciel shook his head in protest and tried to kick his legs, but they were held down by Alois. "I will not have sex in a cave that we could _die_ in and especially since you're in a _relationship _at the moment!" Ciel exclaimed, watching the boy begin to roll his eyes and began to unbutton his own shorts. "Did you not hear me? I said no! Get off with this instant you-!" Ciel was cut off.

"I'm not dating Sebastian."

Ciel never thought such a small comment could stun him up so easily.

"What?"

Alois smiled apologetically.

"I'm not dating Sebastian. He was helping me to get you jealous…"

Ciel blinked, still stunned. The information took a moment to register. When it finally did, Ciel gave Alois a nasty glare. "You did all that to just get me _jealous_? You're so fucking immature!" He hollered. "I should _kill_ you! How dare you mess with my emotions like I'm some sort of toy to play with!"

Alois stayed silent as Ciel continued to curse and scream at him. The fury in his eyes was mixed with relief, which Alois mostly paid attention too. He bowed down and pressed his lips back onto Ciel's to shut him up. He was surprised he wasn't bite, but pushed that away and forced entry into the other's mouth. He was even more surprised by the response and the small war for dominance. He could taste the hatred, the ease, the shyness. Alois pulled away, looking over Ciel's flustered face and watched him turn away to hide his embarrassment.

"I still hate you." Ciel mumbled.

Alois smirked, taking that as an okay sign to go on. He grabbed a hold of Ciel's shorts and tugged them down completely, tossing them onto the side. Alois brought his lips onto the clothed member and licked at it the material. He heard the hisses Ciel released through his teeth and soon the manhood rose slowly. "You're so cute, responding so quickly." Alois giggled and gave another long lick before pulling down the black undergarment, placing it aside. He grabbed onto the erection and grazed the head with his fingernail, feeling a jolt of pleasure rush through Ciel. He curled his fingers around the member and pumped it at a fast pace.

Ciel hissed, gripping his fingers onto the belt still firmly around his wrists. He could almost hear Alois smile before he felt himself be deep-throated by the boy. He sucked in a quick breath to hold in his scream at the sudden attack and felt Alois continually thrust the erection into his mouth. Ciel's hips unknowingly buckled, pressing further into the greedy mouth, who eagerly took in more. He then felt a familiar hand sliding up his chest and to his lips. Remembering this from memory, he sucked the fingers into his mouth and worked on them, making sure they were well-lubricated.

Alois pulled up, licking his lips at the sweet taste, and tugged his fingers from Ciel's mouth. "You're more willing today, Ciel~." He kissed Ciel's nose to avoid looking at the glare. "If I had known getting you jealous would do this to you, I would have done it a long time ago!"

"Shut up or I'll change my mind."

Alois pouted, but complied. He lowered himself back down and spread Ciel's legs. He found the entrance right away and began to puncture it with one finger. Once the finger was in, he moved it around to stretch out the tight skin. He felt Ciel jump, most likely from the needles of pain. Take a moment with one finger, he pushed in the second, starting to rotate in a scissors-like fashion. The skin slowly began to peel open and Alois took the chance, leaning over and lapping the tunnel with his tongue.

Ciel panted, glaring down at the boy's head. "F-fucking tongue fetish." He hissed, he could feel the pain slowly melting away, but only slowly. The tongue was replaced with another finger and more painful stretching came. Ciel swallowed down a yelp and waited impatiently for the him to finish. The three fingers changed from stretching to jabbing, pushing further inside to find something. A sudden hard jab jolted through Ciel before he let out a loud cry.

Alois slowly trailed his fingers out the hole and sat back up, smiling at the flustered, panting, and sweating boy beneath him.

* * *

Sebastian yawned, glancing at his watch to see that he had been walking for thirty-seven minutes through the endless tunnel and still saw no sign of it ending soon. He flashed the flashlight around in boredom, watching few rodents run off at the sudden light.

_Crunch_

He paused and turned around, looking for the source of the noise.

_Crunch_

Sebastian turned back to his original path and spotted something moving ahead. Narrowing his eyes to see the figure better, he noticed glistening eyes glaring at him. The thing rose and revealed itself to be a bear, that he most likely had accidentally awoken. Though he was happy to see that behind the bear was a turn in the channel, meaning an exit was most likely possible. The bear howled and rose its hands, clenching its teeth.

"This is a problem."

The bear charged towards Sebastian and slashed its hand at him, but he successfully dodged and ran under the outstretched hand and around the corner. Only to fall into yet another slide-like tunnel. He braced himself as he slide down, although he wanted to go up, before a light shone flashing into the cavern. For a second, he saw Claude's surprised face and then he fell onto the man, sending them tumbling on the ground.

"…well, this is an interesting position."

"…_Sebastian_."

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly get off me."

"I would love to respect your request, but I find this very amusing."

Claude pushed Sebastian off and stood, wiping off the dirt on his pants. Sebastian stood and flashed the flashlight around the area, seeing that the trail was beginning to curve back up to the surface. "You took the right path. I ended up with a bear, while you got…" He looked at the purple flowers growing from the cracks of the wall. "Very strange flowers. I've never seen these kind before."

"Let's go before the flashlights die." Claude stated and began to head up the trail. Sebastian followed, but stopped for a second, staring intensely at the flower buds. He could remember seeing a picture of them from somewhere, but its name didn't register. Looking ahead, he saw that Claude was almost out of sight. He quickly ventured after Claude. A moment after he left, the flowers vibrated one by one, trailing down the wall towards the two men with an intention to sabotage their plans of ever making it out the cavern.

Sebastian breathed in the sudden aroma and frowned, glancing around to find the source. "Do you smell that?" He asked Claude, looking behind him and shining the flashlight around to see where the scent was coming from. Claude sniffed the air and he too could smell the fragrance.

"It smells sweet."

Sebastian blinked, noticing his vision was slowly blurring as they walked further and the amount of odd-colored flowers grew in numbers.

Suddenly, Claude stopped in his footsteps.

Sebastian paused and looked up to the man. "What's wrong? A dead end?" He didn't receive a reply which made him frown. "Claude, are you alright?" He took a couple steps towards the man, but froze when the man suddenly swirled around and pushed him into the cavern wall. "Claude?" Sebastian asked uneasily, stunned by his sudden action. He looked over the man, seeing perspiration appear on his brow and his breath slowly began to turn into heavy pants.

"Hot…" Claude murmured so low that Sebastian wasn't able to catch it.

"What?"

Claude glanced up, revealing his dazed golden eyes.

_Dazed, breathless, flowers…_

Sebastian froze. He remembered now. Earlier that day, he had found a magazine hidden in Ciel's baggage. It had been on a certain article about a weird flower only found on Night Cliff. So that meant they were underneath the cliff, which would be the reason why the flowers, Erotic Pests, were present in the first place. Claude reached out a hand, cupping Sebastian's face, forcing him to return to his senses.

"Sebastian…"

…this wouldn't end well.

* * *

"Ciel, come on~!"

"I refuse."

"Ciel, if you don't, it'll hurt really badly."

"Then we won't do it then!"

Alois pouted. "Come on, all you have to do is suck on it for a few minutes and then we can begin." He tried to kiss Ciel's lips, but the boy turned his head, so he settled on his cheek. "You'll enjoy it as much as I will." He murmured against the skin, watching the boy beneath him turn red at his comment.

"No, I will not…suck your…"

"Dick." Alois helped.

"Yes, _that_. I won't do it! I don't even know how you can do it so easily."

"I practice."

"What!" Ciel snapped his head back to Alois who gave him a questioning glance. "You _practice_! With who!.?"

Alois blinked. "A dildo."

Ciel dropped his head back and sighed.

"Come on Ciel." He returned to his seductive side and pressed his naked body against Ciel's. "You don't want to stop." He gave a slight grind to their hips, panting at the feeling. "If you did, you would have put up more of a fight than just screaming." He kissed Ciel's cheek again, not really sure if he should take a chance at kissing his lips.

"I would if my hands weren't _tied_." He motioned to his still bound wrists. Alois grinned and moved up, grasping the hands and sucking a digit into his mouth. Ciel shivered at the treatment before Alois pulled away and checked the belt to make sure it was still firm.

"I think it looks sexy."

"Of course you do you sex fiend."

"I'll untie you if you do it."

"I said no."

Alois pulled away and held his hand to his mouth. "I guess I'll have to use my on spit then." He held in a laugh at the look of disgust he received from his friend. "It's either that or…" His eyes fell onto Ciel's lips that were held together in a firm frown. "Well, Ciel?" He hummed, placing his hand closer to his lips and watched the boy, who seemed to be mentally debating with himself.

Alois counted down from five loudly and readied himself. "Okay!" Ciel exclaimed, closing his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't want to do it, but the thought of someone's spit was revolting. "I-I'll do it." He murmured, ignoring Alois's cheer of victory.

Alois untied Ciel's hands and tugged the boy up. Ciel blushed at the closeness and moved away a bit. "Wha…what am I suppose to…do?" He asked uneasily. Alois held in the urge to just take Ciel then and there, he could be so cute sometimes.

"Just do what I usually do." He leaned back against the cavern wall and spread his legs out invitingly.

Ciel swallowed hard and cautiously moved closer. He took in a deep breath and leaned down to the erection. He went over his memories of Alois's antics and followed in suit. He hesitantly ran his tongue over the head and used his fingers to run over the rod. He could hear Alois let out hisses and soon felt the head being pushed on his lips, sending him the message to hurry. Ciel let out a small sigh, accidentally sending the warm breath onto the member and saw it react as pre-cum slowly dribbled from the tip.

"Ciieeel. Stop playing."

Ciel blushed darkly and obeyed. He parted his lips and sucked in as much as he could. He left his fingers to grab onto what he couldn't fit inside and began to slowly thrust the member into his mouth, using his fingers to follow along. Alois let out breathy cries, sometimes trying to thrust into the hot cavern, but restrained himself, trying not to scare the boy away. Ciel pulled away, panting. "Is that enough?" he asked almost hoarsely.

Alois's eyes flickered open half way.

"Now use your tongue." He commanded.

Ciel did so, licking at the parts he couldn't reach before. Alois gasped in ecstasy, grabbing onto Ciel's head and pulling him closer. "Auuh…Ciel, you're so good at this." He whispered, feeling Ciel hummed in response and return to treating his swollen tip, lapping away the white liquid dribbling from it. Once he was done, he pulled himself up and wiped his lips.

"It tastes weird." He mumbled.

Alois swallowed down air and grabbed onto Ciel, smashing their lips together for several moments and slowly pushed him down back onto their temporary mattress which was just their various clothes. Alois felt around for the entry way and check to make sure it was still prepared. He pulled away and smiled at the breathless boy before leaning down, whispering into his ear faintly.

"I'm going to start."

Ciel sucked in a breath and nodded, trying to calm down his nerves as he felt Alois's hands fall onto his hips and pull him closer. Alois positioned himself, ready to start.

Then, the flashlight died.

Several moments later, Ciel was holding onto a shivering Alois and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You know this won't ever happen again, right?"

"Shut up and comfort me!"

* * *

I'm so sorry. D:

I have a reason why I stopped there. I actually have a plan for that…in future chapters. I just, don't see them doing _it_ so suddenly after Ciel _just_ got comfortable with the kisses and then he just experienced his first…uhh…time pleasuring someone. So I believed that was enough and stopped it there. ;D

PS: Getting back into SasuNaru. ;; This is not good...why is this couple so addictive?

P.S.S: Lawl, I had a dream I went on a date with Ciel. XD; It was fuckin' awesome! ;3; I wish he was real so I could kidnap him ...and other stuff...


	8. Let The Outdoors Vacation Arc End!

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

_(Beta)~18plusForMe (KEEP LOVING HER ='DD)_

* * *

**X **Thank you all for the reviews! ;3; 200+ is amazing!

**X **Final segment to the Let There Be An Outdoors Vacation Arc!

**X **Lawl, I got scowled at for my summary about the not reviewing, not updating thing. (I found it highly amusing. o.o And no one flame her! She was being helpful!) Yeah, I did that because I noticed recently over the years, reviewers have only been story alerting and favorite. Because of that, a lot of my favorite authors have started to leave or go on hiatus. So, I'm doing this for two reasons! One: I like reviews! Two: To get people to remember that reviews are what bring on more chapters and stories

**X** And I realized I got a lot of people excited for this chapter…I hadn't meant to make it look like "OMG! CLASEB SMEX ON THE WAY! ='DDDD". Uh, this was suppose to be a simple, amusing (hot) scene. So forgive me! ;O;

**X **I've been thinking of making a SebCla(ClaSeb) one-shot…though I'm not sure it'll be M-rated. I just realized that Claude can talk (I thought he just stood there…and danced…-FAILS-), so my brain can't see them going at it so quickly. Gonna take time to adjust to that idea.

**X MOST IMPORTANT: **I am thinking about having a bit of an…_intermission_, in the near future. I want to reveal Sebastian and Claude's relationship in the past. Yes, they've know each other long before they got Alois and Ciel. =3= So then, we can understand why Claude hates Sebastian so much. ;D But I might change my mind knowing me. =U So expect something…or not.

* * *

Alois glared at the evil flashlight that had suddenly come back to life after the two had put their clothes back on. "That stupid thing did that on purpose!" He exclaimed, kicking the tool into the wall. Luckily it didn't break. Ciel gave him a disapproving look and retrieved the flashlight to make sure it was okay. "Ciel, are you sure you don't want to start over?" He asked as he appeared behind the brunet and clung onto him. "We can even start from where we left off before that stupid thing cut off."

"No."

Alois moaned as he was pushed off.

"We need to find a way out before the flashlight dies out again." He looked to the tunnel nearby and began to head over to it, but was pulled back by Alois. "What?" He questioned before Alois snatched the flashlight and beamed it into the tunnel, showing multiples of bats hanging from the ceiling, staring intensely at them.

"Aren't bats dangerous?"

"They are, unless you have _light_." He snatched the flashlight back. "And if you don't make much noise or disturb them. Now, let's go." He walked ahead carefully with Alois following. He could almost feel the stares from the bats as they walked beneath them. Every few moments, they'd hear the sound of wings flapping, most likely to warn them whenever they were in a part of the tunnel they did not like them being near, so they'd move to the opposite side of the tunnel.

Finally after almost four minutes, they came into a larger room. What freaked Ciel out was the amount of flowers sprouting everywhere. "Oh no." He groaned, quickly covering his nose to keep away the aroma hanging in the air.

Alois looked around the room. "Oooh. It's those flowers again!"

"Don't breathe in the scent or else."

Alois looked confused. "What?"

Ciel groaned again, he had forgotten about not telling Alois what had happened on Night Cliff. He had been so embarrassed that he thought it was best forgotten and not known by his very perverted friend. "Just do as I say or else you'll faint again like on Night Cliff." He commanded, watching the boy shrug and cover his nose. "We have to find the exit quickly before the scent gets to us…well, you."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go." He scurried through the flowers, purposely stepping on the buds in hopes that would at least eliminate some of the fragrance. As they walked further, the flowers began to slim down, relieving Ciel instantly and he could hear the faint sound of water rushing. "I think we're near a river, there must be a way out then." He announced, rushing forwards.

"Ciel, wait~!" Alois exclaimed, chasing after his friend. After a quick sprint down the tunnel, they found themselves at an underground river. Looking ahead, Alois spotted the river leaving out through a large hole that revealed the outside world. "Yay! Freedom!" He exclaimed before attempting to jump into the river, but was pulled back. "Whhaaattt?" He whined, looking back to Ciel.

"I hear something…" He murmured, turning back to the tunnel. Alois raised an eyebrow and looked back, listening carefully for whatever Ciel heard.

"I don't hear anyth-" He stopped when he heard the sound of a thump. Alois hid behind Ciel, fearing it could be some type of animal. "Ciel, I think you should go check it out while I head back to camp." He smiled at the glare he received.

"We're not going anywhere yet."

"Why!.?"

"…I think I heard Sebastian's voice."

* * *

Sebastian panted lowly once Claude finally released his lips. "Claude, I believe this is suppose to be the other way around." Sebastian commented, still positioned against the wall. The man wasn't letting up and from the looks of it, Sebastian had a feeling something would be going down soon if he didn't snap Claude out of his daze. "And besides, I'd rather not do this while you are clearly drugged by flowers."

Claude seemed to ignore Sebastian's comments as he buried his face into Sebastian's neck and breathed deeply. He then began to suck at the flesh, purposely trying to create love marks on the pale skin. Sebastian shivered at the sudden antics and frowned, not really happy that he wasn't the one in charge. He sighed, as much as he wanted this to happen, he found it less thrilling while the other wasn't really conscious and that he was forced to be submissive.

It took all the fun out of his plans.

"I suppose this can happen one time." He grasped Claude's chin, forcing him to turn towards him. "Remember, I am the one to be on top next time." He crushed their lips together. The kiss was fast, intense, more from Claude's side than Sebastian's though. Claude's hands made their way to Sebastian's shirt and snuck inside, running over the fit stomach and lowering down to the rim of his pants.

"What the hell is this!.?"

"Hot damn!"

The two separated, looking over to see a gleeful Alois and a disgusted Ciel.

"This is fucking hot! Keep going!"

"This is disgusting!"

"Go go go! I want to see how big Sebastian's dick is!"

"_Alois!_"

"Whaaattt? I already know how big Claude's is."

Ciel twitched, feeling that if he stayed any longer, mental images would start to appear. Quickly he returned into the tunnel and headed back to the river to get away from the crazies. He hated that he ever thought to find the source of the noises. Alois pouted, debating between staying to see or going after Ciel. Finally, he shrugged and ran after Ciel, calling out to him to wait.

"Well, that ended very quickly." Sebastian pinched Claude's shoulder, watching the fellow narrow his eyes at the sudden pain, before blinking, the foggy gaze was gone instantly.

"What happened?" He rubbed his head, he felt like a headache was coming on.

"You were drugged by Erotic Pests." Sebastian informed. Claude twitched; he had heard of such a flower and remembered the results of breathing in the aroma they released. Sebastian smiled, running a hand through his bangs. "It's amusing how much you wanted to engage in such activities. Maybe these plants aren't the real cause…are you holding back?"

Claude glared. "No. Why would I want to do such things with you?"

Sebastian smirked knowingly, but ignored answering the question. "We should hurry after the boys. I think they might know the way out." He walked off into the tunnel, followed by a silent raging Claude. The two walked through the cavern, until they picked up the sound of voices. Finally, they spotted their children, who seem to be having an argument.

"Stop it! We don't have to dive in the river! It's waist deep!"

"Come on Ciel~! You'll look sexy all wet!"

"…that was meant in a sexual way, wasn't it…"

"Oh Ciel, you shouldn't ask stupid questions." Alois licked his lips, looking Ciel up and down before leaning over and licking Ciel's cheek, resulting in the other shuddering and trying to push him away.

"Get away from me you freak!" Ciel cried.

Sebastian sighed at the scene before he surveyed the area. He spotted the exiting water and saw that the only way out seemed to be by trudging through the river. He looked back to Claude who was still ignoring him. He looked back to Ciel and Alois, both were still fighting over who would get in first and sometimes a comment of something sexual would appear, resulting in yet another scream fest. He sighed again and spoke up. "I suppose I'll go first then." He announced and jumped into the water.

Alois watched it awe. "Wet Sebastian for the win!" He cheered before he was hit on the head.

"Shut up Trancy!" Ciel snapped.

Alois pouted, then hopped into the water and moved over to Sebastian. He studied him well before splashing water onto the man.

Sebastian stared, not amused. He was now dripping from head to toe.

The blond squealed, staring longingly at the man. "Now he looks sexier~!" Before he could grab onto Sebastian, he was lifted up and thrown onto Claude's shoulder to keep him at bay. "Hey, no fair! You already had him! It's my turn now!" Alois wailed, struggling to move. Claude just walked towards the exit to the cavern, followed by a scowling Ciel and drenched Sebastian.

Alois finally stopped struggling and stared at the others following. He waved flirty to Ciel, who rolled his eyes in return. He then blew a kiss to Sebastian, which resulted in Sebastian being punched in the arm by Ciel, which he excused as seeing a bug on his arm. Alois then wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and kissed him on the cheek, which he received no response too, thus he pouted in dismay that his fun had ended so quickly.

"Claude, you're no fun at all! I bet if Sebastian kissed you, you'd be all-" He was cut off when he was dropped into the water with a loud splash. He surfaced and glared up at Claude.

"I'm sorry, my grip slipped."

"Liar!"

Alois pulled himself up and moved over to Ciel, clinging onto his arm. "I'll stay with my Ciel!" He huffed and dragged Ciel along, who didn't really comment since he knew his protests wouldn't be any good. Once the two were further ahead, Sebastian moved next to Claude.

"You should have told him that you would react immediately if I were to kiss you." Sebastian commented, walking past the man with a teasing glance.

"Shut up." Claude snapped and followed after.

* * *

It seemed like forever, until they finally made it to the end of the cave and back outside. The sudden sunlight took a moment to adjust to and soon they found a stable path nearby the stream. They returned to the solid ground in relief. Alois watched as Ciel stretched and smirked, a fun little plan forming in his head. Quietly, he approached his friend and screamed.

"Got'cha!" He pushed the lad back into the river and followed after.

Ciel surfaced, coughing up some water, before turning to Alois, giving him his deadliest look ever. "I kill you." he spat before chasing after the boy who just squealed and swam around, acting as if it were a game.

Back on land, Sebastian continued to ring out his hair, watching the boys carefully to make sure that Ciel really didn't attempt to drown Alois.

"Come back here this instant Trancy!"

"I'll come once you're wet enough~!"

"Trancy!"

"That's not sexy at all Ciel! Call me Master~!"

"I'd rather drown!"

"Then I'll be your sexy slave~! Come on Master! Come punish your disobedient slave!"

Sebastian sighed, releasing his hair and unconsciously running his hand over his neck. He blinked, feeling a bit of soreness in his neck and realized that hickeys most likely had developed from before. "Well Claude." He looked over to the man who was looking off elsewhere. He smirked, knowing that Claude must have seen the visible marks. "It seems we'll have to continue this another time…though next time…" He scooted over and whispered near Claude's ear. "I believe you shall be the one bearing the most marks."

Claude frowned, staring at Sebastian who had successfully dodged his fist. "That will never happen." He stood. "I'm going back to camp." He gave the area a look over as he relayed on his photographic memory of the map. After a few moments of thought, he remembered the location of the camp and headed down the river where he believed it to be.

Sebastian watched amused. It was so much fun to tease him. Sebastian looked back to the river, noticing how quiet it had gotten. He sighed, seeing the two teens locking lips, though he was a bit surprised at how responsive Ciel was being, but shrugged off the thought when he noticed Alois's hands beginning to go somewhere they shouldn't.

Ciel must have noticed because soon he pushed Alois off, sending him back into the water, and swam back to shore, pulling himself out. "Take me back to camp now." He demanded.

Sebastian smiled. "Of course little master."

Ciel glared.

* * *

"I'm taking the first bath~!"

"No way!"

Alois and Ciel ran to the trailer, leaving the adults in the dust. They were fine with waiting for their turns, so they began to work on lunch instead. Once inside the kitchenette, they could hear the radio in the room being turned on at full blast, but that didn't drown out the loud shouting between the two boys.

"We have such a wonderful family, don't you agree Claude?"

Claude ignored him as he cut slices of cheese.

Sebastian hummed, walking behind the man and setting the bag of bread on the counter before trapping Claude in his arms. "It's not good to be so mad all the time." He commented before he was shrugged off and a knife was positioned near his forehead.

"Do not touch me."

Sebastian raised a finger and moved the knife to point in another direction. "You should accept your feelings already, Claude. It's not really that hard too…unless you are shy."

"You disgust me."

"Aw, _Spider-kun, _let's not be so cruel."

"Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname." Claude returned his attention back onto the dairy and resumed cutting the slices.

Sebastian smirked.

"You linger on the past too much." He said before heading off to retrieve the vegetables from the fridge.

Claude stopped cutting in mid way, watching the last slice of cheese fall against the others. He breathed loudly through his nose and placed the knife down. "As if you wouldn't in my position." He hissed under his breath.

* * *

"Alois, we're going to get in trouble."

"They're busy getting lunch ready. We have time." Alois whispered against Ciel's neck before he resumed to lap at the flesh. The two were now currently in the tub, trying to warm up after there water wars. Well, Alois should have been the only one in, but somehow he had been able to strip Ciel and force him into the shower with him before he could do anything.

"I'm not having sex with you."

Alois almost snorted, knowing that was a lie. He pulled away and reached over, grabbing the liquid soap. "Fine, we'll just take a bath." He mumbled. Ciel sighed in relief and began to try and relax in the warm water. Suddenly he felt Alois grabbed his shoulders from behind and tugged him closer.

"Hey-"

"I'll wash your back for you." Alois retorted, squirting the soap onto a sponge and quickly began to clean the other's back before he could protest. He slowly worked on the neck before going down to the shoulders and then in slow motions on the back. He could feel Ciel relaxing from the soothing motions and took the chance to keep up their recent activities.

Alois grabbed the liquid soap again and squeezed it on the sponge, purposely allowing some to fall onto his fingers. He quickly resumed scrubbing Ciel's back to keep his plan unnoticed for now. He trailed the sponge lower with his left hand and slowly dripped his right hand into the water.

"Ciel…move closer please." He whispered. He watched Ciel nodded and move back a tad.

"Closer."

Ciel rose an eyebrow and moved a bit closer.

"A little bit more."

Ciel frowned. "If I move any closer I'll squish you-" He was cut off guard when an arm tugged him back and into Alois's lap. He jumped at the jab of a certain hardness and glared at the giggling blond. "Alois, if you don't let me go this instant, I swear I'll-" He jumped when he felt fingers running over his entrance. "Do-don't you dare!" He hissed.

Alois hummed before sliding a finger in. The skin was tight, but not too tight, still a bit loose from his earlier work. "It'll be okay Ciel." He whispered, placing a kiss on the soapy back before sticking a second finger inside and stretching more. He heard Ciel let out a gasp of pain and squirmed against the digits. After several moments of this, the final finger made it inside and began to finish the requirements.

"A-Alois. Stop it. I told you I don't-"

"You do want this…" Alois replied, he shifted his arm down and smirked. "I can feel your dick on my arm." He moved his hand and grasped the erection, pumping it slowly, earning a surprised gasp from the brunet. "But don't worry; I'm not stupid enough to go all the way with you here. Those assholes might notice quicker than usual. So, I'll just toy with you for now." He pulled his fingers out slowly before thrusting them back in, watching Ciel jerk and quickly cover his mouth with his hands to hold in his noises.

"Does it feel good Ciel?" He whispered, as he sped up, pumping his fingers quicker into the tight heat. "Do you like it Ciel? Do you like being fucked with my fingers?" He blew away the traces of suds on Ciel's neck before kissing the skin sweetly. "Does it make you think of how much better it'll be when my dick is fucking you?" He smirked at the countless gasps and moans Ciel released into his hands. "It'll be amazing. You'll feel so full and it'll be ten times as more pleasurable." His picked up speed as his fingers went in deeper.

Ciel let out a muffled scream.

"Ah! I found your special spot~!" Alois sung and slammed his fingers harder and rougher at the area, watching the boy on top of him jerk at each thrust. He felt himself grow harder at the scene and groaned, wanting to be relieved as well. "Ciel, don't be stingy…" He whined, tugging his fingers out the boy and forcing him to turning around in his lap facing him. He stared in awe at the flustering, teary eyed boy. It only made him more aroused. Quickly, he stuffed his fingers back inside the boy, thrusting quicker and harder than ever.

Ciel shut his eyes, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to leak out. He could feel himself unconsciously thrusting back onto the fingers which made him want to kick himself, acting so desperate for pleasure. He gasped when he felt Alois tug him closer and grabbed his member, along with his own. He shivered in ecstasy at the feeling of the two rubbing against each other.

Alois tugged Ciel's hand in his place and returned his hand back onto Ciel's hip to keep him steady and focus on his aims in the tight entrance. He watched through half opened eyes as Ciel clumsily grasped onto their members and pump them. Ciel cried out, quickly covering his mouth with his other hand again to keep from making any loud noise.

Alois found it adorable.

"Ciel." He giggled as he grabbed onto the back of Ciel's neck and pulled him down into a feverish kiss. The series of groans were released inside each other mouths as their tongues dueled against each other. The passion seemed to be too much for Ciel and soon Alois could feel Ciel tightening around his fingers. He quickly stabbed at the pleasure spot as many times as he could, moaning at the harsh pants and gasps replied from his sudden action.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, he felt the tears he had held in slip down his cheeks before the tight bubble in his stomach burst and warm sperm splattered on his hand and chest. He gasped loudly, sucking in the sticky, warm air harshly. Alois grasped onto Ciel's stilled hand and forced it to keep on going until finally he came as well. Ciel laid his forehead on Alois's shoulder, trying to get back his original breathing pattern. He almost whimpered as he felt Alois's fingers slowly escape from inside him and leave him feeling empty.

After the two finally caught their breaths, Ciel pulled himself up and punched Alois in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

Alois pouted. "You liked it though…even this is proof." He leaned over and licked a trail of the white substance on Ciel's chest.

Ciel pushed him off and turned away, quickly grabbing his sponge and scrubbing at his chest. Alois giggled and began to clean himself as well; he knew that soon, Ciel and him would become one.

* * *

"Bye bye you shitty discovery channel wannabes!" Alois waved towards the forest through the window.

"Alois, stop hurting the forest feelings." Sebastian called out from the front.

Alois obeyed, closing the window and sitting down next to Ciel. He peaked over his shoulder and saw that he was doing a crossword puzzle. "Oh! That there! It's 'Dick'!"

"Alois! Stop with your dick obsession!" Ciel snapped.

Alois tilted his head in confusion before pointing towards a small row. "But it is Dick." He pouted and moved his fingers towards the hint which said 'the great Moby - - - -'.

"…"

"Seeee?"

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples. "Can't you go do something else besides annoy me?"

Alois hummed at the question before looking up to the front where he saw Sebastian calmly talking to Claude, but from the looks of it, it seemed to be something M-rated from the series of twitches emitting from Claude. He then turned back to Ciel who had finally wrote down the word Alois had found and started on the next line.

"Oh oh! That one is 'Ecstasy'!"

Ciel twitched, seeing that it was correct and wrote it in. Alois beamed and continued to assist whenever he saw Ciel get stuck and decided to finally take the game into his own hands. "And that one is…" He leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear. "Bedroom."

Ciel jumped at the sultry tone and blushed, writing the word quickly and moved to the next before Alois could start anything. Alois smirked knowingly, placing a hand on Ciel's thigh under the tablecloth and rubbed it slowly. "And I think that one is 'lotion'." Alois giggled, leaning his head on Ciel's shoulder. "I like this puzzle. But it'll be more fun if we actually put it to good use. It's trying to tell you something Ciel~."

"Shut up, it's not."

"Ooohh? Then how come that one," he pointed to one hint. "and that one," he pointed to another. "Are 'brunet' and 'blond'?"

Ciel looked over the puzzle and saw that it was true. What kind of puzzle was this!.? Ciel closed the puzzle book and gave it a look over before realizing this wasn't the puzzle book he had packed. "Alois, where is my puzzle book?" He hissed.

"Eh? That's yours-"

"Alois, I'm not stupid."

Alois huffed. "I threw it away." he murmured. "But this one is much better! I had it specially customized to send out a message to you Ciel~!"

Ciel just glared.

"You finished it anyway! So let's see what the message says!" Alois reopened the booklet and turned back to the completed page. "Now just read out every letter that is in the red squares and see what the hidden message is~."

Ciel sighed and looked over it, finding all the red boxes and letters.

"L E T S F U C K N O W" Ciel spelled out and twitched. "Let's fuck now?" He read.

"If you say so!" Alois tackled Ciel down onto the seat and began to try to strip him.

"Get off me!"

"You asked for it though!"

"You fucking-mmph!"

Sebastian looked back to see flailing legs and a shirt being thrown onto the floor. He rubbed his forehead and unlatched his seatbelt. "I think we'll have to have another talk with our children soon, _Papa_." Sebastian chuckled once Claude turned red from anger and quickly moved to the back to pry the two teens apart.

"Noooo! Ciel asked for it!"

"I did not!"

"Now now. The only ones who should be having sex around here are Papa and me."

"Papa?"

"Oooh! That's so kinky~!

Claude almost smashed his head into the steering wheel.

"Camping trips. Never again."

* * *

LOVE SEBASTIAN FOR HIS LAME NICKNAMES ='DDD…ACTUALLY LOVE OOC SEBASTIAN FOR HIS LAME NICKNAMES. ;O;

On another note, I realized…I don't like Claude x Alois. ._. Why is that? They have more hints than Sebastian x Ciel that it's crazy. XD; And…I don't like Sebastian x Ciel anymore. ;-; Aww, they were so cute too.

On another...nother note...I am madly in love with this new fic that was posted up yesterday. It is called "The Lusty Square" by Anna Ivashkov. It is frickin' awesome in my opinion. XD; I've always been a comedy lover, ne? DX

...READ (and reviewing would be nice. :3) IT OR I SHALL TORTURE YOU WITH THE MOST CRUELEST PUNISHMENT EVER! ;-;

**THE**

**ANTI**

**YAOI **

**FLASHLIGHT**

...yeah...that flashlight that took away your yaoi in the last chapter. =3=

-SHOT-


	9. Next We'll Learn The Word 'Filler'

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

_~(Beta)18plusForMe (Worship her...)  
_

**X** This chapter is up earlier than usual…due to my wife's wrath…yeah, I got internet married to Anna Ivashkov. XD; This chapter is the reception~! DANCE PARTY! -dances randomly-  
**X** Annoying OC in sight…no seriously…he's annoying…he annoyed _me_ and I** made** him. D: I hope I don't have to use him again. Dx ….seriously…I don't want to use him again. I wanna smack him like I wanna smack Claude…

**X** I see this chapter as a filler. ='D

* * *

Alois yawned into his hand. He was absolutely bored and he hated History class. He glanced around the room, seeing that mostly everyone had their heads in their arms, trying to stay awake and whenever the teacher called their named, they'd call out with a "I'm listening! You don't have to see my face for me to listen!" or something similar to that. Alois looked across the room and pouted. This year, the teacher had made sure to keep Alois away from his friend due to…_past issues_. So now he was isolated near the window section while Ciel was far in the back near the storage closet. Alois held in a whine before an idea came into mind. Silently, he ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled a small message for his friend.

_You look so cute in your uniform. Like a virgin schoolgirl. Do you want to play after school? ;D _

_~ Your sexy lover_

He folded the paper and looked to the teacher who was now writing on the board. Alois turned to the random kid next to him, he think his name was Mellow or Marco, who seemed to have been staring at him this whole time. Mellow or Marco snapped out his daze and blushed once he realized he had been caught.

"U-Uhh. I wasn't staring!" The boy whispered.

Alois raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Anyway, pass this over to Ciel!" He hissed, handing him the note before quickly looking back to the front to make sure the teacher hadn't spotted him. Luckily the teacher was still writing on the board. Alois peaked back to Ciel and saw that he had finally received the note. He held in a giggle as he saw Ciel curiously open the note and read it carefully. In an instant, a blush took over his complexion. He beamed when he received a glare and soon the brunet was scribbling angrily on the piece of paper before sending it back.

Mellow or Marco handed him the note quickly before the teacher turned back around and resumed her reading. Alois quietly unfolded the note and read the reply.

_**Do not send me anymore notes. Do not call me a virgin schoolgirl. Do not look at me. Do not even talk to me once break comes around. Or I'll kill you.**_

Alois giggled quietly, his Ciel was so shy. Quickly he ignored Ciel's many complaints and wrote a reply.

_You're so cute. Oh, do you like the adjustments I did to my_ _uniform? Now you get to see my slim legs all day and night. :3 _

_~ Your sexy lover _

He checked to make sure the teacher was busy and motioned the note to his classmate who took it and sent it down the line. Soon enough, the note returned back to its rightful owner with a fresh reply.

_**Die. **_

Alois pouted at the small reply.

_But Ciel, if I died, who'd fuck that little bottom of yours? _

_~ Your sexy lover _

He sent it off and it returned a few seconds later.

_**No one. That's the point. **_

And it was an endless exchange of the note from there on.

_Oh no Ciel. Either it'd be me or some hairy old pervert._

_**No comment.**_

_Neeee, Cieeellll. This boy keeps staring at me._

_**What?**_

_This boy next to me! Mellow or Marco!_

_**Tell him to stop.**_

_Nooo. He might attack me! D: _

_**No he wouldn't. Stop being overdramatic.**_

_Eeeekkkk~ When I passed him the note, he ran his hand over my arm! Cieeelll! ;O; _

_**= =;**_

_Ciel, tell him I'm only yours! _

_**Stop sending notes. You're going to get us in trouble.**_

_Eeeekkk. He's so weird! He keeps staring at me! Dx I think he noticed my legs!_

Ciel rose an eyebrow and glanced over, seeing Alois had taken off his uniform jacket and spread it over his legs to cover them, but the jacket wasn't long enough, only covering his thighs and still giving a show to the other who was staring shamelessly from behind his book.

Alois was surprised when he received both a note and Ciel's jacket. He smiled over to the lad who blushed and kept his head bowed, staring at his book to finish his notes.

Another note came.

_Ciel, you're so sweet. I wanna fuck you so badly now~! ;D_

_**Die.**_

_Awww, not this again. D: Come on Ciel~! We almost did it in my room yesterday! Wasn't it amazing? Awww, you were so cute panting and moaning like that underneath me. =D''' If only Claude hadn't come home so early. DX So closeeeee~_

_Neeee, Cieeeelll, respond!_

_Stop passing it back without a response! DDD: _

_Ciiieeeeellllll. _

_EEEEKKKK! THE MELLOW/MARCO GUY TOUCHED ME! D; _

_**I'll pretend to care and ask when? **_

_When he was opening the window! He touched my arm again! Ciel! TT_TT_

_**Protect yourself, stupid. **_

_Fine! You don't care if I get hand raped! I'll just let him do what he wants!_

Ciel did not like the last response and looked over. He glared once he spotted Alois smiling flirty to Mellow/Marco and holding a quiet conversation with him. He knew that Alois could feel him watching and decided not to give him his way. Ciel turned his attention back onto the teacher and continued to listen to the lecture. Over time, he'd check over to see what Alois what up to and would see he would be still talking with Mellow/Marco. He kind of annoyed him. Ciel checked the clock and saw that they had twenty more minutes before break.

Ciel peaked over again at the two and glared when he saw Alois holding Mellow/Marco's hand. It looked like he was reading his palm. The great blush on the lad's face made Ciel want to pour water on him to see if steam would form. Ciel quickly scribbled on the note and handed to the lad next to him, giving him a fierce glare that read 'pass it or you're on my death list'. The boy gulped and sent it down the line.

Alois blinked when he was handed the note by an annoyed Mellow/Marco.

_**Stop it.**_

_Eh? Stop what? D: _

_**You know what. Stop it immediately.**_

_o.o? _

_**Don't make me kill you.**_

Alois giggled and quickly replied. Mellow/Marco glared at the note before it was handed to him. He tsked and handed it to the next person to pass down to Ciel.

_;D Ciel, you are always so fucking sexy when you're mad. _

_**Do not push it.**_

_Why? What'll happen? Will you punish me? Will you tie me up and fuck me till I beg you to stop? Oh Ciel, that's soooo hot. _

_**You're disgusting and so are your repulsing fetishes.**_

_You know you love my fetishes. ;P Like when I fuck you with my tongue. _

_**YOU. WILL. DIE.**_

"Mr. Trancy!"

Alois looked up from the note and saw the teacher had spotted him in the midst of replying to Ciel. "Note. Now." She walked over to the desk and held out her hand. "Instead of paying attention to a lesson that will be on next week's test, you sit here writing notes!"

Alois pouted. "But teacher, it's your fault you moved Ciel so far away!" He wailed.

"Note! Now!"

Alois glared and smacked the note into the outstretched palm. The teacher rolled her eyes and skimmed the sheet carefully. The students watched in awe as her face slowly turned red and she began to resemble a fish out of water.

"Hallway!"

* * *

Alois yawned.

The hallway was boring.

The door opened suddenly.

Alois looked up and almost groaned when he saw it was Mellow/Marco.

Mellow/Marco smiled sheepishly and took a seat next to Alois. "I got in trouble for falling asleep." He said as if Alois had asked what he had done in the first place. Alois shrugged and looked at his nails in boredom. Mellow/Marco cleared his throat.

"U-uhh…so…you and Ciel…are really close, huh?"

Alois tilted his head back on the wall and hummed aloud before looking over to the boy and smiling brightly. "Yeah! We're going to fuck each other soon~!" He held in a snicker at the choking sound Mellow/Marco made. "I hope its today. Ciel's so cute when he's mad!" He sighed dreamily, thinking of when the bell would ring and soon Ciel would be there, lecturing him about this and that, though he would ignore that and just skip to getting him alone in their hideout for breaks.

"Ciel isn't that great you know." Mellow/Marco said bitterly. "He's always anti-social and stuck-up, like he's better than us." He turned to Alois and gave him a gentle smile. "He doesn't even treat you with respect and you deserve it the most…I'd treat you like a Prince…" He got closer, almost leaning against Alois.

Alois wanted to barf.

The door to the classroom opened and closed.

"And this is?"

Alois and Mellow/Marco looked back to see Ciel glaring daggers into the fan boy.

"Ciel!" Alois squealed and clung to the boy. "You got kicked out on purpose didn't you? You missed me that much huh?" Alois peaked Ciel on the lips who in turn scowled.

"I did not, I finished my work before everyone else and so I was dismissed early…and don't kiss me."

Alois nodded. "Then let's go to our place~!" He tugged the lad along, never noticing the glaring contest between Ciel and what's-his-name.

* * *

"Ciel, you're not being very responsive today." Alois retorted after pulling away from a disappointing kiss. The two were in the abandoned astrology clubroom, their 'spot' since forever, and Alois was doing his usual molesting, but found it extremely boring with Ciel not really trying to respond or even reject him. "Ciel, what's the matter?" He murmured, running his fingers over Ciel's unbutton uniform shirt.

"I'm still mad at you."

Alois rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Ciel. I was just trying to get you in the mood!" He licked his lips at the fierce glare. "See? You're so cute." He leaned over and kissed Ciel's cheek tenderly. "Now come on! We only have nine minutes left for our break! You're wasting it on pouting!" He pushed himself up on the table with Ciel, straddling the boy's lap. "I promise to be good until school is over?"

Ciel sighed, an offer to good.

Alois smirked at his victory and demanded yet another kiss. This time Ciel responded. Alois's tongue plunged its way through soft lips and into the wet cavern, tasting everything before grasping onto Ciel's tongue and demanding war, which he got right away as the two fought for dominance. Alois moaned, rubbing his semi-erection against Ciel's stomach in attempt to get further action. Slowly he lowered his hands from Ciel's shoulders and down, cupping Ciel's behind to make a point to what would help his problem.

Ciel pulled away. "No." He said simply.

"But Ciel. It hurts so much." Alois rubbed himself on Ciel again.

"We're at school Alois!"

"…so if we were at home you wouldn't mind!.?"

Ciel wanted to smack him.

_Knock knock!_

Alois and Ciel looked to the door. No one had ever, besides the teacher years ago, came to the clubroom before. Alois shivered, believing he knew who it was. Hopping off Ciel, he purposely unbuttoned his shirt and shorts, also kicking off his ridiculously long boots (which were against school dress code policy) and ruffling his hair a bit. He winked at Ciel before moving over and opening the door carefully, only revealing the portion of his body he had fixed up. And just like he thought, there stood Mellow/Marco, gaping at the amazing sight before him. "What is it?" Alois asked, glancing back into the room and back to the boy every now and then.

"I…I…I…" Mellow/Marco couldn't speak.

"Hurry up. Ciel will be mad if I don't go back~" Alois whispered, though he knew Ciel could hear him clearly. Ciel sighed, realizing it was an acting moment and Alois wanted him to join in for fun.

"Alois, hurry up!" He exclaimed, watching Alois jump before smirking back at him and turning back to Mellow/Marco with a frown.

"If you don't have anything to say, go away." Alois said simply before trying to shut the door, but it was stopped by the other's foot. He pouted and looked to the boy who glared inside. He looked back to see that Ciel had come up from behind and was having yet another death stare with him.

"Is there something we can help you with? If you can't see clearly, we are busy at the moment." Ciel retorted.

Mellow/Marco tsked. "I would like to spend my break with Alois."

"He's spending it with me, so leave."

"Why? So you can make him do disgusting deeds with you? The teacher kicked out the wrong student you pervert!" He pointed at Ciel who blinked flabbergasted. Him? A pervert? So Mellow/Marco must either be a new student or was clearly dense when it came to Alois.

"Yes, my Ciel is a pervert!" Alois beamed and snuggled onto the boy affectionately. "That's why I like him so much~!"

"A-Alois! Don't fall for his tricks! He's a vile demon inside!"

"What?"

"Ciel's a magician?"

"Shut up Alois."

_Ding dong…_

"No!" Alois groaned, stomping his bare foot. "Break's over!" He whined as Ciel began to fix his own clothes. Sulking he bent over to pick up his boot and sock, never noticing Mellow/Marco's gawking at his rear.

"Ouch!" The boy turned around to see that he had been hit in the head with a pen. He steered his anger towards Ciel who had forced Alois stand up straight and put his things on.

Ciel glared at Mellow/Marco.

Mellow/Marco glared at Ciel.

War was brewing.

* * *

From Gym class, to science class, to English class, etc.

He, Mellow/Marco, was in every class Alois had.

Every.

Class.

Alois had never realized that before. Maybe it was because Ciel, sadly, was not. So ever since school had started, this little routine had taken place.

"Ciiieeelll! Nooooo!" Alois cried, gripping onto the lad who was trying to head off to his next class, Politics. He had Spanish class, a class Ciel had refused to take since he was never a fan of the language and decided to go another year at Politics.

"Alois, I'm going to be late."

"But Ciel! This isn't fair! We're supposed to have every class together!"

"I'll see you after school! Now, let go!" Ciel finally got the boy off and rushed off to his own class. Alois watched and moaned in dismay before entering the class just as the bell rung. He took a seat next to the door and began to tap his foot impatiently as he stared up at the clock, waiting for the end of the day to come.

"Alois."

Alois looked to his side and jumped spotting Mellow/Marco sitting next to him. Mellow/Marco waved shyly before showing him his schedule. "It seems I hadn't passed Spanish last year, so I'm back here…but now we'll be together this period!" He whispered.

Alois nodded slowly and looked away in disgust; it wasn't fun having a stalker. Well, unless it was Ciel, but still!

The teacher began her lesson. Whenever her back was turned, what's his face would began to talk up a storm with Alois, who in turn just nodded and smiled in reply, though on the inside, he thought about Ciel and sometimes would doze off during his so-called conversation with the lad. Mellow/Marco noticed right away and grew silent, pretending to listen to the lecture as he thought of ways to get Alois's thoughts off of the brunet.

The bell rang.

* * *

Ciel looked impatiently at his watch before turning back to the school. Alois was taking forever and if he didn't arrive in the next four seconds, Ciel would leave him behind.

"Ciel!"

Ciel looked over to the entrance and saw Alois rushing out, waving happily towards him before he was called. Alois stopped and looked back, almost screaming when he saw Mellow/Marco run up to him. Ciel growled in annoyance and walked over. It seemed the idiot didn't understand when he wasn't wanted. "Excuse me, but Alois and I are in a hurry." Ciel stated, grabbing Alois's hand who beamed at the touched and the hints of rage emitting from the lad.

Mellow/Marco glared and then turned to Alois. "Alois, I was wondering if…you would like to do something tomorrow, since it is the weekend."

"No."

"I wasn't talking to you Phantomhive!"

Ciel snorted. "It's a pity how slow you are. If you haven't realized from the past day, in which you suddenly gained confidence to continuously _stalk_ Alois, you would have noticed that he isn't interested in you. Frankly, you scare him."

Mellow/Marco frowned. "I wasn't stalking him…and I don't scare him!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and looked to Alois who was now hidden behind him as a prime example. Mellow/Marco's frown deepened and he sent yet another fierce glare at Ciel before looking over to Alois. He opened his mouth to start yet another argument, but the sound of a familiar car horn rang in the air. He sighed, of all the times his mother had to pick him up on time. "I'll see you later Alois…when _he _isn't here to interrupt." He muttered the last part to himself before waving and running off to the car.

Alois watched the car drive off before laughing loudly and hugging Ciel. "That was so fun Ciel!" He squealed.

"Can we go now? I'm tired."

"Can I come to your house today?.!"

"…I'd rather you didn't."

* * *

"He just kept talking and talking. He's so weird Ciel!" Alois moaned next to his friend who was eating his snack.

"Ciel, why don't you stalk me like that?"

"Because I have a life."

Alois sighed and began poking his dessert with his fork. Ciel was now on his second piece of pie and was relieved at the silence so that he could savor each bite of the pie. As he ate the pastry, Alois turned his attention back onto him and watched him in boredom until he spotted a speck of cream that had found itself on Ciel's cheek. Alois smirked and pulled himself up from his seat. Before Ciel could react, his lap was now Alois's new seat.

"Alois. What have I told you about annoying me when I'm eating a pastry?"

"Not to do it or else you'd bite me."

"And what do you think is going to happen next?"

"You're going to bite me?" Alois asked innocently, tilting his head purposely to give Ciel a place to attack. While Ciel growled in irritation, Alois took the chance to lean over and lap at his cheek.

"Hey!"

Alois pulled away and smiled. "You got some cream on your face." He then noticed Ciel's hands were covered in specks of the fluffy white substance. Grasping one, he kissed the palm before leaning up to the fingertips and sucking one into his mouth. His watched as Ciel gaped at his action. He giggled and sucked in another finger, lapping the traces of the cream away. Soon all the digits were in his mouth as he raped them with his tongue.

"A-Alois. Stop it. Sebastian is still in the house." Ciel hissed, weakly pulling on his hand to get it back, but Alois's other hand came up and grasped his wrist to keep him from moving it. The scene was erotic, something Ciel would never admit out loud, and he could feel blood rushing both north and south. Alois pulled the clean digits from his mouth and inspected them thoroughly before smiling.

"Clean~!"

Ciel brought his freed hand to his sight and checked them carefully. An unknown feeling bubbled into his stomach and he ignored as Alois began to babble. Ciel's hand went around Alois's hand and hovered over the remaining pie in attempt to finish it, but it seemed to have a mind of its own since it went limp and was soon covered in the white cream again.

"Ciel, are you listening?" Alois glared before suddenly his hair was grabbed and he was tugged forward, meeting Ciel's fingers with his lips. He stared at the once cleaned fingers and let out a laugh. "Ciel, you're such a pervert." He whispered before sucking in the fingers and repeating the process. Alois licked his lips after finishing and kissed Ciel's cheek. "You know, this would be hotter if it wasn't just on your fingers…" He trailed his fingers down Ciel's side.

"I believe you two have done enough for one day." Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen and placed a vase of flowers on the countertop.

"Nuh-uh! We haven't even attempted to have sex-"

"_Alois. _Don't you have to go home to do homework or sleep?" Ciel gave him a warning glare to keep quiet.

Alois sighed and got off of Ciel. "I'm not doing any stupid homework! I want to spend the night! Actually, let me stay over for the weekend!"

"No."

"Sebastian~!"

"Okay."

"Yay!"

"_Sebastian!_"

"Oh, was I suppose to say 'no'?"

Ciel glared at the fake look of surprise on the adult's face.

"So!" Alois gained their attention again. "Since there is no school Monday, this'll be a three-day weekend at Ciel's!" He beamed before remembering Sebastian. He glared and pointed in the direction of the stairs. "No adults! Pack your shit and leave by tonight! You can stay at my house and torture Claude! I'll take care of Ciel!"

Sebastian blinked before chuckling. "How fun."

Ciel groaned in the background.

* * *

Claude glared.

Sebastian smiled.

"No."

"Oh, but I have no choice. Alois kicked me out and took my house key."

The triplets moved and retrieved Sebastian's baggage and brought them inside. If it was by Alois's orders that Sebastian had to stay, than they knew better than to ignore their forced guest. Claude glared at the servants before turning back to the smiling man who entered into the house and looked around in awe.

"It has been quite a long time since I have last been here. So much has changed." Sebastian looked back to the silent, glaring man and smirked. He walked over to Claude and easily took off his glasses, staring into the intense golden eyes for a moment before placing the glasses on himself and walking off to examine the house more.

Claude's eye twitched.

This would be a long weekend.

* * *

Episode 7...yeah…I hate Claude now. I hope he chokes on his glasses. =| If Alois is dead, I swear to all hells, I will cry and murder and stop writing this story. D: I wouldn't have motivation. =( -huggles Alois plushie- My shota! ;O; My poor poor slutty shota! -SOBS- (Strangely, I don't hate Ciel even though he stabbed (lover) Alois. ._. Maybe because he's been played by the butlers...?)

KILL.

THE.

SPIDER.

BUTLER.

_**NOW.**_

DX

And no more Sebastian x Ciel moments please! DX

NO MORE.

IT'S WEIRD NOW. D:

Seriously...

...=|

It's weird now...

...

-nibbles on corndog- AASNLAJDNNDAOHDADLAODLADAN! WHERE'S THE MUSTARD? -SHOT-


	10. Just Pure Chaos

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

_~(Beta)18plusForMe (-bows-)_

**X **Readers who only want _Alois x Ciel _kindly **fuck off**. I've told you before that this is **Alois x Ciel x Alois**. So don't send a review to tell me to **STOP **writing because I give Ciel _seme moments_. Goodness gracious that's annoying. If you want only Alois x Ciel, write your own story or go find another story. I am not in the mood for your bitching. I apologize to those who are Alois x Ciel fans and can handle the Ciel x Alois moments.

**X **What sucks is that after all of that, I've fallen madly in love with Ciel x Alois (I wasn't that much in love with it before) XD; Not trying to piss off the rude reviewer, but I just really like them in that order. Lol. Now I can't keep my promise of Alois-seme staying in place. -shifty eyes-

* * *

Ciel flicked his eyes open when he felt something warm clinging to his chest. Looking down, his face was buried into bright yellow, which he assumed to be hair. He pulled up and saw that Alois had snuck out of the guest room and slept with him, even though Ciel had forbid him from doing so…and didn't he lock his door? Ciel sighed loudly and looked to the clock, seeing it was about 2:30 in the morning.

He was still tired, but extremely hot. Alois clinging to him was not helping, but he knew he couldn't do anything about that. He glanced over to the fan seated on the night stand and attempted to reach over and turn it on, but his arms were trapped in Alois's hold. He struggled gently, not trying to wake up his friend, and successfully got one arm free. Reaching over, he turned on the fan and sighed in relief at the cool breeze. But even with the newfound breeze, he was still hot. His pajamas weren't helping. So, with more attempts at getting away from Alois, he finally managed to get out the bed and to his closet to change into something else.

"Ciel?"

Ciel looked over to see his companion looked to him with a tired glance. "What's wrong?" Alois yawned.

"Hot." He commented and tugged off his pajamas, tossing them off to the side and rummage through his closet for his old sleeping shirt he usual wore during the summer. Alois watched for a moment before yawning again and closing his eyes. Ciel finished changing and reentered the bed and was soon clung onto again by Alois.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep in the guest room?"

"Hmm…it was too dark…" Alois mumbled.

"I gave you a flashlight."

Alois mumbled again, moving closer to Ciel.

Ciel sighed before nuzzling deeper into covers. Alois flicked his eyes open for a moment and looked up to Ciel who had fallen asleep. Smiling, he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

"Ciel's so cute."

* * *

"Ciiieeeeeellll!"

Ciel moaned and buried his face deeper into the warmth.

"Ah! Ciel, you pervert!"

Ciel opened his eyes and stared at the bare chest before him. Quickly he shot up and moved back, seeing Alois smiling down at him.

"Good morning~!"

"Why are you naked?.!"

Alois grinned. "Because I wanted Ciel to wake up to the best thing ever!"

Ciel felt his eye twitch. "Alois put some clothes on immediately."

"But~!"

"Now!"

Alois huffed and walked over to Ciel's dresser. Like always, he had spare clothes lingering around. He pulled out his usual outfit, short shorts and a dark purple sleeved shirt with a spider design on the corners of the sleeves. He tugged the shirt on and began to put on the shorts.

"Underwear too Alois!"

"But Ciel! If I don't wear them, we can move quicker when we wanna fu-"

"Alois!"

Alois pulled out his boxers and tugged them on before putting on his shorts. He glared at Ciel like a child had been denied a lollipop. Ciel rolled his eyes and looked to the clock seeing it was only 7:34. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon, especially with Alois awake, he pulled himself out the bed and grabbed his own clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ca-"

"No, you can't join me."

Alois whined as Ciel left the room.

* * *

Ciel watched as Alois went back and forth from the kitchen and back upstairs. Now if Ciel was in the mood to deal with his friend, he would have ran after him to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. But for now, Ciel was tired and so just laid on the couch upside down and watched the scene in slight curiosity. Alois paused on his way to the kitchen and looked to Ciel before laughing. "Ciel~!" He moved over and bent down, kissing Ciel on the lips quickly before resuming his little adventure.

Ciel rubbed his lips and scrunched his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" He finally asked, watching the boy exit the kitchen and stop at the stairs. Alois just smirked and ran up the stairs again, hiding something in his arms. Ciel sighed and pulled himself upright on the couch before getting to his feet and quickly following after his friend. He saw a flash of blond enter into his bedroom and peaked inside. "Alois?" He asked, watching the lad jump in surprise before quickly throwing the bed's covers over whatever he had.

"Hey! No peaking! This is a surprise for later!" He said before pushing Ciel out the room and closing the door behind him. Ciel rolled his eyes and just headed back down the stairs with Alois until they were back in the living room, watching a boring golf tournament.

Ciel yawned, his eyes drooping fast. He was bored and Alois wasn't much fun. He seemed to be seriously intrigued by the golf game, which was surprising. "You actually like this?" Ciel asked.

Alois nodded and leaned his head on Ciel's shoulder. "It's so cool. I mean, look!" He pointed to the screen, watching the golfer thrust his golf club into the hole to get out the stuck ball. "It's so sex implied!" He giggled. Ciel twitched, only Alois could make golf look like a dirty porn show.

"Ciel~ Do you want to play golf tomorrow?"

"No."

"Buuttt!"

Ciel ignored him once the whining was turned on. Alois scoffed and positioned himself on Ciel's lap. "Hey! Don't ignore me Ciel!" He stated, watching the lad raise an eyebrow before craning his neck to the side to get his sight back on the TV. Alois pouted before leaning over and snuggling onto the brunet who grunted in annoyance, but made no move to do anything.

"Ciel!" Alois whined, he didn't like being ignored.

_Oh baby. I wanna fuck that! I wanna take that! Oh baby! Oh baby!_

Ciel twitched and watched Alois pull himself up and to go retrieve his phone that was blaring much needed censored lyrics. Alois looked over the number, he didn't recognize it. Shrugging, he answered.

"Hello?"

"_Ah! Hello, is this Alois?"_

"Yes?"

"_Yes! I got the right number! Anyway, it's me, A-"_

"Oh my god!" Alois shrieked and released the phone, watching it fall onto the floor. "Ciel! He-he knows my number!" Alois whispered before jumping back onto the couch and gripping a pillow as if it were a magically shield. "Ciel! Ciel! Mellow/Marco got my phone number!"

Ciel looked to the phone and walked over, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"…_Phantomhive!.?"_

"How do you know this number?"

"_That isn't any of your business! Give the phone back to Alois!"_

Ciel looked back to Alois who was still clinging onto the pillow in post-trauma.

"He can't come to the phone at the moment."

"_What? I was just talking to him! What did you do to him you pervert?"_

Ciel twitched. "Listen, I am not a per-"

"_Give the phone back to Alois!"_

Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples.

Alois moved quietly over to Ciel before letting out a loud moan.

"Ciieeeelll. Come back to bed~!" He whined.

Ciel blushed while Mellow/Marco stuttered on the other end. He sent a look at Alois who winked, signaling him to follow along. "Ciel, come on. I'm getting hotter." He panted loudly.

"_Ph-PHANTOMHIVE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY PRINCE!"_

"Ciel, haaaaa, yes, touch me there."

"_I'll kill you!"_

"Ahh! Get off the phone and fuck me already Ciel!"

Ciel covered his red face with his hand. He was annoyed with both of them. Alois snatched the phone and winked at Ciel again before speaking breathlessly. "If you'd like, want to have a threesome?" He asked huskily, giggling when he heard the loud gasp from the other line. "Ne, Ciel, don't you think it'd be sexy?"

Ciel ripped the phone out of Alois's hand and ended the call. "Don't ever do that again!"

Alois laughed and fell back onto the couch.

"That was fun~!"

"…you disgust me."

"Awww, Ciel, don't be so mean!"

* * *

It seemed like the phones were ringing quite often today. Only ten minutes later did the phone come to life, this time it was Ciel's house phone. "I'll get it!" Alois called out and jumped away from Ciel, hopping over to the phone.

"Hello! This is Ciel's sexy lover speaking~!"

"…_eh? Um, hello?"_

Alois frowned, he knew that voice.

"Elizabeth?"

"_Eh? Yes…oh! Alois! Hi!"_

Alois held in a growl, gripping the phone tightly. He absolutely hated this girl. Why was she calling in the first place? "What do you want?" He asked cheerfully, peaking over his shoulder to make sure Ciel wasn't coming.

"_Oh! Ciel told me to call him around this time! May I please speak with him?" _

"Of course!" Alois eyebrow twitched. He pulled the phone away. "Ciel! The phone! It's _Elizabeth_!" He heard a thump like Ciel had fallen and soon the lad appear, looking warily at Alois before taking the phone and began to speak with the girl. As the two went into a deep conversation, Alois stood at the sidelines, glaring at the phone as if it were Elizabeth herself.

Suddenly, an idea smacked him. He'd do what he had done to Mellow/Marco earlier! He smirked quietly moved over to Ciel whose attention was more on the conversation than Alois at the moment. Alois snickered before grasping Ciel in an embrace. Ciel jumped and gave Alois a warning look as he continued to speak. Alois placed his chin on Ciel's shoulder next to the phone and let out a heavy moan. "Ciel, nooo, we can't do it when you're on the phone!"

"Alois! Stop it!" Ciel snapped.

"Ahh, Ciel, you're the one whose, aaaahhh! No! Don't touch there!"

"_C-Ciel?" _

Alois rubbed himself against the boy and let out another loud moan, directly into the phone. "Cieeeellll. Elizabeth will hear me…aahhh!" Alois let out a loud gasp as Ciel turned red from anger and shouted at him to knock it off.

"_C-C-C-C-C-Ciel?" _

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Please ignore Alois. He's acting immature as usual." Ciel quickly replied, glaring at the blond who was still releasing loud moans and gasps. "Anyway, the-aah!" Ciel squeaked when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Alois had bitten him, purposely trying to get him to emit noises too. "Alois! Go away! Aah!" He squeaked again, this time Alois had gotten a hold of his earlobe and began to suck at the defenselessly flesh.

"…_I-I'll call you later Ciel…"_

"Eliza-"

_Click_

"…Alois!" Ciel hissed, slamming the phone down onto the receiver. He pushed the boy off and turned to him with an intent to kill. Alois smiled joyously seeing he had been able to get rid of Elizabeth and get Ciel's attention back onto him, even though he was pissed off.

"Ciel, let's do something fun!"

"No!"

Alois hummed, pretending not to hear Ciel's answer and tugged the boy with him into the kitchen. He looked to the clock and saw that it was 10 am. "Okay Ciel! It's time for us to make breakfast!" He clapped his hands in joy, turning to the not amused brunet.

"Now, aprons!" He moved over to the linen closet.

"No! Wait! Don't!" Ciel called out, but it was too late. Alois stared stunned at the various aprons hanging from the hook. Mostly all of them were Sebastian's, except for the two that were extremely frilly and were most defiantly in Ciel's size, which was why he continued gap in bewilderment.

Ciel smacked his forehead. He hated Sebastian's gag presents. He had tried to get rid of them, but somehow, Sebastian always found them and placed them back. Ciel gave up on ever getting rid of them, so he just let them sit in the closet, growing old.

"Ciel…." Alois whispered, turning to him while holding up the frilly blue apron. "Put this on."

"No."

Alois snapped out his daze and pouted.

"Please!"

"I said no."

"But…! My fantasy is coming true!"

"I don't care. I am not putting that _thing _on."

Alois stared.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

A group of children on the sidewalk jumped and turned to the house where they heard loud thumps and screams. The looked to each other in fear before quickly running away to their own homes.

Back inside, Ciel was now in the apron, glaring murder at Alois, who too was in a similar apron, yellow, and was pulling a cookbook from the shelf. "Okay! Let's find something to make!"

"I don't know how to cook."

"Neither do I~!"

Ciel sighed and walked over to Alois, peaking into the cookbook as the boy rushed through the pages to find the breakfast section.

"Oh! This looks yummy!" Alois proclaimed once he finally found the breakfast section and set his sights on a large picture of pancakes smeared in fruits and jams. "Let's make pancakes Ciel!" He placed the book on the counter before rummaging through the cabinets and pulling out pots and bowls.

"Alois, why don't we just eat the food Sebastian left for us in the refrigerator?" Ciel motioned to the refrigerator. Alois snorted and placed down the silverware before heading back to the cabinets and pulled out the ingredients.

"This is way more fun~!"

Ciel groaned.

* * *

Half an hour later, the kitchen was destroyed. Syrup stuck to the floor, which had managed to snatch away Alois's shoes, dough had somehow gotten stuck on the ceiling, dribbling every now and then onto the floor in small chunks, empty milk jugs were thrown in the overfilled trashcan, and at the table sat a flour covered Ciel and Alois.

"These look yummy!" Alois exclaimed, smiling down at his stack of pancakes. He looked over to Ciel and snickered, spotting the burnt pancakes on his plate. "Ne Ciel, you can eat off my plate~!" Alois scooted his chair and plate over to the sulking boy. He took a piece of pancake with his fork and held it up to Ciel. "Say 'aahh'."

Ciel debated between punching Alois in the nose or smashing his face into the pancakes.

"I can feed myself."

"I don't care. I'm feeding you or else you'll have to eat _your_ pancakes."

Ciel sighed and looked to his own burnt pancakes. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Alois who smiled in glee before holding out the fork again and urging him to open his mouth. Ciel obeyed, feeling like a child for being fed, but didn't say anything aloud, the pancakes were delicious. As he dazed out at the delicious taste, he didn't notice the lustful stares he was getting from his friend.

"Here." Alois held out another piece of pancake that was dripping with syrup and strawberry sauce. Ciel ate it right away and just as Alois had predicted, some had gotten onto the boy's face. Hiding a smirk, he continued the pattern, feeding his friend and watching more specks of cream and sauce find its way on the lad.

Finally they completed their breakfast.

"Ciel, you got something on your face." Alois leaned over, raising his hand as to pretend to be wiping the sauce away. Once close enough, he quickly latched his arms around the boy's neck and drew him closer. "I'll get it off for you." He kissed the struggling boy's cheek and licked away the substance before trailing down and licking away.

"Alois! You could use a napkin!"

"Hmmm, no way. This is my breakfast." Alois murmured against Ciel's neck and sucked harshly at the slope. Ciel let out a stuttered gasp and gripped onto Alois's shirt. The warm tongue curved over the neck and purposely left darken marks here and there on the skin before rising back up and cleaning the remaining the mess. Ciel finally succeeded in pushing the boy off and glaring daggers into his skull.

"Ciel~!"

"Shut up!"

Ciel took off his apron and threw it at the blond before storming off to his room. He didn't like the fact that he was easily overpowered, especially by Alois of all people. He heard Alois's cries and wails after he hid himself in the bathroom and made sure to lock the door. Peaking in the mirror, he groaned at the marks littered on his neck and knew they'd be sore by tomorrow.

"Ciel, they'll go away later!" Alois whined and clung onto the boy.

"What the hell!.? I locked the door!"

"Ciel, doors can't keep us from each other."

Ciel shrugged Alois off and stormed out to his room.

"Ciel! I'm sorry! I didn't know you wanted to dominant today!"

"I don't! Shut up Trancy!" Ciel snapped and entered his room. He sighed and looked over to the clock, it was still morning and he was dead tired. Dealing with Alois was like dealing with a daycare center filled with bratty children. He moved over to his bed and pulled the sheets up to prepare to take a small nap, but paused, staring confusingly at the various cans of sauces and creams.

"What the…?"

Alois entered the room and gasped, seeing Ciel had found his hiding spot. "Ciel! That was supposed to be a surprise for tonight!" Alois moaned and walked over, covering the products with the sheets.

"What surprise? Why do you have this stuff in my be-" Ciel paused. Slowly he brain began to work. He turned to Alois, eye twitching viciously. "No…we are not doing _that_ with dairy products!"

"But it'll be fun!" Alois moved over quickly and grasped onto Ciel's hands. "And besides, it'll be enjoyable for the _both_ of us." He whispered, licking his lips. "You'll get to have your sweet tooth satisfied while I'll have you." Alois leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Ciel's lips, he could feel the shivers running through the boy's body; he just knew Ciel was thinking of what the night would bring if Alois did successfully get him.

"Or rather, we can start now?" Alois whispered, pulling the frozen lad with him down on the bed, avoiding the cans hidden beneath the shirt. He rolled them over so he could sit on top of Ciel and smiled, kissing the boy's lips once again. "Ciel, do you want to do it now?" He pulled up and tilted his head. "Or, do you want a preview before the show?"

Ciel blinked, not understanding until Alois decided to demonstrate. Alois moved his hand to the bottom of his own shirt and slowly moved inside, running his hand carefully over his stomach and moving up, using his arm to hold up the shirt as he dragged his nails lightly against the pale tummy and up to his chest.

"Does this turn you on Ciel?" He asked before grabbing his pink knob and rubbed it carefully. He let out a small whine as he felt the bud hard. Using his free hand, he pulled the end of his shirt up and grabbed it by his lips before grasping his other nipple and giving it the same treatment.

"A-A-Alois!"

Alois moaned, his shirt slowly dampening with saliva as he continued to work on his chest before finally releasing the perked buds. He released his shirt, wincing as the rough texture slid against the sensitive skin. "Ciel….do you want to do that? What else does Ciel want to do?" Alois moved his hand down own his leg. "Does Ciel want to touch me here?" He moved his hand up and onto his inner thigh. "Here maybe?" Alois kept his eyes directly on Ciel has he went through the process; he could see the light blue eyes start to fog over in longing. Alois giggled and stopped. "I want Ciel to do all these things to me…" He whispered.

Ciel felt like his tongue had dried up. He couldn't speak nor could he react. Sometimes Alois really could successfully seduce him and he hated that. He sighed in relief when Alois pulled himself off. Though his relief didn't last when he saw the blonde push away the covers, revealing the hidden products again. Alois peeked back at Ciel and licked his lips slowly before they curled into a smirk.

"Ne Ciel, which do you prefer, strawberry or raspberry sauce?"

Ciel gaped. His brain slowly began to process unnecessary thoughts of what events would occur if he actually chose one of the substances.

So, Ciel decided to create his own choice.

"Ciel! Come back!"

* * *

Ciel stared.

Alois stared back.

Utter silence...

Ciel decided to break it.

"How?"

"...how what?"

"..._how_ did you break a_ hoe_?"

"...uh...it was trying to rape me?"

"..."

"..."

Ciel smacked his forehead. "Why were you even in here?" He asked, looking over the shed to see what reason Alois would need to be there.

Alois shifted on his foot and smiled nervously. "Uh...because...when you ran away, I looked everywhere besides in here. So I came to check and that stupid hoe," he glared at the gardening tool, "decided to fall on me and attack!"

"...it's a battery powered hoe. You must have turned it on by accident."

"No! That thing tried to rape me! Ciel~! I told you inanimate objects wanted me!"

Ciel resisted the urge to smack his forehead again. Releasing a loud sigh, he looked over the broken hoe and knew if Sebastian came back to find his favorite tool broken, he most likely was going to blame him and then it would be back to no dessert for a week. Almost shivering at the thought, Ciel glared at Alois who was still wailing and complaining about stalkers and perverts. He rolled his eyes and hit Alois on the head to return him back to reality.

"Ouch~!"

"We need to go out now."

Alois blinked several times before smiling. "A date?.!"

"..no, we're just going to the hardwa-"

"Ciel's taking me on a date~!"

"Al-"

Alois hummed loudly and skipped out the shed, chanting "date" loudly.

"...ugh."

* * *

Now what kind of problems can Alois cause in a hardware store? .w.;

I don't like this chapter. It was so forced and dull and stupid and lame and…

D:

Umm. I've been busy with a class I'm taking in a college, RPing on DA, and I went into depression after episode 8.…I don't like Claude. I hope he dies. Which is also the reason why this story hasn't been updated in a long time. (two weeks is a long time right?) D;

But then, my awesome friend got me back into my preppy mood. She has been drawing for me, teaching me how to fix my drawing errors, teaching me Japanese, teaching me that Alois is spelled _Aroisu_ in Japanese: **アロイス**！, helped me learn how to download stuff, and taught me how to change my English into Japanese with a few buttons! We've also been working on Kuroshitsuji 'projects' we'd like to start on soon and I've grown an unhealthy obsession for Alois. D:

So yeah, my life in a nutshell. =O

EPISODE 9

WTF?

D: I NEED THE SUBS!

Omg, I felt bad for Sebby. ;-;

For that _one_ moment, I thought "SebCiel FTW' ;O;

AND OMG THEY ARE TRYING TO MAKE **Claude x Ciel** CANON! XD

AND ALOIS IS STILL DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;O;


	11. To The Hardware Store!

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

_~(Beta) 18plusForMe _

_Dedicated to: Mudafish _

_(for the awesome idea about the owner/worker of the Hardware store!)

* * *

_

**X **The sleepover may be longer than I originally planned.

**X **OOC Sebby.

* * *

The hardware store.

Filled with various tools and equipment for those who loved to work with their hands or just needed something to fix a problem. It was kind of a Heaven to those.

This was not Heaven to Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ciel~! This isn't a proper place to have a date!"

Ciel really wanted to smack his companion.

"I told you several times that we were _not_ going on a date. We're here to replace Sebastian's hoe before he gets back."

Alois huffed and stormed into the store with Ciel trailing behind.

The store wasn't that big. The walls were covered in tool posters, the floor was polished nicely, and the aisles were decently straighten out. Alois moved over to the cash resister and hit the bell sitting on the desk a few times.

"How rude! Making a paying customer wait!"

Ciel shook his head.

From out the door came a tall, buff man with glasses. He looked strangely familiar, but neither Alois nor Ciel could figure out why. Alois shrugged the thought off and glared up at the man.

"May I help you?"

"Yes! Tell Ciel that, hoes like to rape innocent, young boys!"

"Alois!"

The man blinked.

"Pardon?"

Alois leaned against the counter. "Look, just tell me where the cheap hoes are."

The man stared.

"We aren't buying a cheap hoe."

"Sebastian doesn't deserve an expensive hoe! I deserve one!"

"But we aren't getting you one!"

"I want one now! Hey! Where are your expensive hoes?"

The cashier just gaped.

Alois raised an eyebrow before beaming. "Oh! You want to hear the story behind all this shit? Well! I was minding my own business, looking for him," he pointed to Ciel, "so I could finish molesting him! Anyway, suddenly this damn hoe fell onto me and started to thrust at me! I tried to push it off, but the little shit was too heavy, so I kicked it until it broke!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the statement and raised another when he noticed how pale the owner had gotten. A moment passed before he finally realized what was going on and smacked Alois on the head, who in turn whined. "Alois! Stop making everything you say sound suggestive!"

"Whhaatt? But I didn't!" Alois cried.

"Sir, please point us in the direction of the _garden_ hoes."

The man blinked before blushing, he hadn't notice his mind had went into the gutter. "Uhh…aisle 9..."

"Thank you." Ciel replied and pushed Alois in the direction of the aisle.

* * *

"Woooww! Ciel, this place is like a sex store!" Alois squealed in awe as he stared at the numerous tools lingering about. "Oh! Look!" he bend down and pulled out a long wire and a bulky device hanging from the end. Turning it on, he squealed as he watched the wire began to vibrate. "A vibrator! Oh Ciel, can we buy this!.? Please!"

"No. Put it back." Ciel called back as he looked over the hoes, trying to find the same one Sebastian had.

Alois pouted and moved over to Ciel carefully. He grabbed the trembling wire and sneakily stuck the wire into Ciel's shorts. Ciel jumped and turned around, snatching the device. "Stop it!" He turned off the tool and tossed it back into the crate. "Go look at paint!"

"That's not fun!"

"Go!"

Alois huffed and left the aisle, looking for the paint section. Ciel sighed and turned back to the hoes, he was getting annoyed and a bit scared that none of them resembled Sebastian's. Had Sebastian ordered it online then?

"Ciel! Ciel!" Alois appeared and waved a can of paint. "Look~! Let's paint your house green!"

"No."

"Then how about yellow?"

"No."

"Alois color?"

"I SAID NO!"

Alois huffed before smirking seductively.

"Then…how about I paint you…with _my_ paint."

Ciel looked to Alois curiously. "What?"

Alois's smirk grew wider.

Ciel's brain slowly processed before he understood what Alois meant.

"You-you're disgusting!" Ciel stuttered, blushing furiously.

Alois giggled loudly before quickly leaving the aisle before Ciel could hit him. Huffing, Ciel turned back to the hoes, hoping this time he'd spot something he hadn't seen before.

He heard someone come from behind him.

"I swear I'll hit you if you came with something else stupid, Alois!"

"What?"

Familiar voice.

Ciel turned around.

"PHANTOMHIVE?"

"…you…"

"Ciel! Ciel! I found a gag ball aisle!" Alois squealed and entered the aisle, only to pause when he saw longing eyes staring at him.

"Alois!" Mellow/Marco exclaimed.

Alois squeaked and ran over to Ciel, hiding behind him.

Ciel sighed and looked to Mellow/Marco. "Are you stalking us?" He couldn't help but ask. First the phone call and now they were meeting in the hardware store in the same day. Mellow/Marco glared at Ciel before pointing to his shirt which had a logo of the hardware store printed.

"I work here with my dad."

Alois 'oh-ed', now understanding why the owner looked so familiar. He resembled the boy a lot, besides the body mass and glasses. Ciel felt a headache coming on, this day was just too much for him.

"Well since you work here, where can we find more garden hoes."

Mellow/Marco frowned. "Those are all of them."

Ciel scowled. "Then we'll be leaving." Ciel turned to Alois and snatched away the ball in his hand and threw it away. "And that isn't a gag ball. Stop touching stuff. And I thought I had told you to go play in the paint aisle."

"But Ciel, the paint aisle is so boring! And can we please buy the vibrator!"

"No!"

"Vibrator!" Mellow/Marco screamed before glaring deadly to Ciel. "You already raped him once! Now you're trying to use toys on him, you perverted demon!" He snapped before dropping the broom in his hands and storming up to Ciel. "Leave Alois alone!"

Ciel frowned. "Stop calling me that."

"Then leave Alois alone!"

Alois watched the bickering before snickering. This was just too fun. Deciding it would be more fun if he added in some wood to the fire; he wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and smiled. "But Ciel, you are a pervert! Remember this morning? When I was naked and you were rubbing against me!"

"Trancy, I'll kill you!"

Mellow/Marco gaped, before growling.

"Leave my innocent Prince alone!"

"Trancy is no where near _innocent_!"

"So Ciel admits he fucked me~! Ciel's so naughty!"

"Shut up Trancy!"

"Anyway, Mellow…Marco…whatever. You sure there aren't any of those weird battery powered hoes here?" Alois asked.

Mellow/Marco rose an eyebrow. "My name's not Mellow or Marco…its Aster."

Alois and Ciel blinked.

"Ehhh, that doesn't fit at all!"

"At least you can stop guessing his name now."

Aster sighed heavily, so his crush hadn't even known his name. How wonderful. He knew it had to be the work of Ciel. Tossing a glare at the brunet, he smiled warmly to Alois. "Actually we do have those, they just arrived this morning. I can bring them out for you if you'd like!"

Alois squealed in joy. "See Ciel! Now you won't get in trouble and we can still buy the vibrator!"

"That thing isn't a vibrator!"

Aster scowled, watching the two interact. He hated this. Ciel didn't appreciate the presence of Alois nor did he even respect him! Alois deserved to be treated like the Prince he was! He needed to find a way to get Alois to actually notice him and realize that though.

"Uh…Aster?"

Aster blinked and turned around, spotting his red-haired co-worker. The boy gave the arguing couple a look before turning back to Aster. "Um, where are the new paint cans? I can't find them."

"Oh, there in-"

"Oh my god!"

Ciel and Aster watched as Alois appeared in front of the newcomer, looking him up and down. "Aren't you cute~!"

Red-haired blinked.

"Ciel~! Let's have a threesome with him!"

"No!"

Aster gaped. How could Alois suddenly like his co-worker, but not even noticing him?

"Come on Ciel~. He's so uke!"

Ciel groaned, he was getting a headache from all of this commotion. "You." He turned to Aster. "Bring out the garden hoe now. I want to leave before I end up doing something I regret." He glared over to Alois who was still swooning over the new boy. "Alois, that's enough, leave him alone."

Alois pouted. "But I want to have a threesome with him~!"

"Alois! Get over here now!"

* * *

"My kitchen…"

"…"

Sebastian and Claude had come to the household to check up on their children. Sebastian had used his hidden key, to which he received a harsh glare from Claude when he revealed it, and checked the house to find no one there. Now they stood in the kitchen, staring.

"…how did dough get on the ceiling?"

"…"

Sebastian sighed and moved out the kitchen, he didn't even want to think of how long it would take to clean the mess. Entering the living room, he saw that everything was in order. Before he moved away, his eyes caught sight of something hidden behind the couch cushions. Curious, he moved over and checked.

Claude looked away from the mess and looked to the living room where he heard a loud gasp of horror. He moved and entered the room, spotting Sebastian on his knees, holding a hoe that was snapped in two.

"No…no….they broke…Claude…" Sebastian said weakly.

"…what?"

Sebastian shot up and showed him the broken tool closely. "They broke Claude!"

"…why did you name a tool after me?"

Sebastian ignored him as he mourned over his favorite tool.

* * *

Ciel glared.

Aster glared.

They two weren't glaring at each other for once. They were actually glaring together at the same source. Ciel and Alois were waiting for the owner to unpack the garden tools, so Alois had decided to follow after the red-haired co-worker.

Alois peeked back for a quick second at the glaring boys and then turned back to the nervous boy, grinning. "Ciel's so sexy when jealous~!" He sighed dreamily.

"Uhhh…" Was all the boy could say. He didn't really understand what was going on, nor could he understand why Alois was talking to him in the first place if he was just going to ramble on about Ciel.

"Alois. Aren't you _done_ talking to him?" Ciel had decided to step in. "The owner is ringing up the garden hoe now, so come on."

Alois smiled to Ciel. "But Ciel, you never agreed to my earlier suggestion!"

"I said no!"

"But that isn't fair! No vibrator! No gag ball! No threesome! I want _something_!"

"You can have a piece of cake when we go back home."

"I don't want cake!" Alois stomped his foot. "Either those suggestions or I get to fuck you tonight as long as I want!"

"…go get the stupid vibrator…"

"Yay!"

Alois pulled the item from his pocket and set it down on the counter.

"You had it this whole time!"

Another argument broke out between the two. Red-haired and Aster stood at the sidelines.

"…hey…"

"Hmm?"

"…how did you get Alois to like you all of a sudden?"

"….I don't know…"

"…"

"…"

"…I suck that much huh?"

"…maybe?"

* * *

"Why the hell are you two here?" Alois exclaimed, glaring at the adults seated on the couch. "I said no adults allowed this weekend!" He screamed again, throwing his small bag to Ciel and moving over to the men.

Sebastian shot up and rushed over to Ciel. "You broke Claude!"

Ciel sighed, he knew he'd sound childish for what he was about to say, but it really wasn't he fault in the first place. "Alois broke it." He pointed to the annoyed blond who looked up in question.

"Claude? Claude's not broken." He looked to his guardian who sighed.

"Sebastian seems to have named his tool 'Claude'." Claude retorted.

"Eh? So Claude tried to rape me!.?"

"My Claude would never try to rape anyone!"

"It tried to rape _me_!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sebastian and Alois turned to Ciel.

"Here!" He pushed the newly-bought hoe in Sebastian's hands. "Now leave! Both of you!"

"Wai-"

Sebastian and Claude now were outside, staring at the locked door.

"…"

"…I guess this will do for now."

* * *

Ciel laid in bed, holding his head in irritation. His headache had grown and he was tired, also hungry. Groaning, he turned to his side and pressed his forehead against the cool wall, closing his eyes as well.

The sound of the door opening was heard.

"…Ciel…?"

"What do you _want_ Alois?" Ciel muttered.

It was quiet for a moment before the bed shifted and an arm was flung over him. He felt Alois press his face into the back of his neck and pressed a light kiss on it. "Are you mad at me?" He finally asked.

"Of course I am." Ciel replied right away.

"Oh…"

Silence.

"…Ciel…"

"What now?"

"I can make you feel better."

Ciel flicked his eyes open and turned around, facing the other. "And how can you do that?"

Alois smiled, shifting his legs and entangling them with Ciel's. "A kiss." He said simply.

"N-"

"Just a kiss. Please?"

Ciel frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Nothing was _just_ when it came to Alois. Something was up and he wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "I said no. Go watch television. I'm taking a nap now."

"But, Ciel..."

"Go Alois." Ciel removed Alois's limbs and turned his back to the boy. He felt the bed move again and then the sound of the door closing. He sighed in relief that Alois had finally understood when to stop. He closed his eyes again and began to drift off to sleep as time slowly ticked away. Just before he was a second away from dreamland, the door opened again. Groaning, Ciel sat up and glared tiredly to the intruder. "Alois, I sa-" He choked on his words and stared in awe.

Alois was walked over to him and placed down a tray that looked to hold a bowl of soup. Though Ciel was staring more at the apron Alois was wearing. Yes, he had seen him wear it earlier, but he hadn't really paid much attention to how it had actually looked on him. And from the genuinely worried look on his face, Ciel felt a tad guilty for kicking him out earlier.

"I made soup…if that helps."

"…thanks…"

Alois fidgeted with the apron's frills as he watched Ciel grab the soup and began to swallow some of the hot broth. "It's good." Ciel finally said, glancing up. He flustered at the bright, relieved smile he received and looked back down at the bowl. "You didn't have to make me anything though." He muttered and resumed eating.

"I had to since you didn't feel good."

Ciel paused in eating.

Alois looked to him nervously. "What's wrong?"

Ciel placed the bowl back on the tray and motioned for Alois to move closer. He did, leaning down to see what he wanted. Before he knew it, his lips were consumed by Ciel's for a couple seconds and then they were released.

"Ciel…?"

"You wanted a kiss earlier, right?" Ciel looked away; he could feel his face growing warmer.

Alois blinked a couple times before laughing and smiling wider.

"Wha-what's so funny!.?" Ciel exclaimed, turning back to the boy, only to find himself being pushed down on the bed and being straddled. Alois smiled again before resuming the kiss quickly. Ciel sighed into the kiss and allowed himself to follow along, letting out small noises as Alois's tongue pulled him into battle. A knee appeared at Ciel's groin, rubbing at it slowly, producing more moans from the lad. Ciel panted when they broke away from the kiss. "I-I said only a kiss!" He stuttered.

Alois giggled and kissed Ciel's cheek. "But now I want more…" He ran his fingers over the other's lips. Ciel managed to sit up and push the fingers away. He gave Alois a stern look who just smiled back innocently, placing his hands on the boy's chest. "Ciel still isn't feeling well, right?" Alois licked his lips. "Maybe you're still hungry?" He tilted his head innocently. "I heard you can get a headache when you're really hungry." Alois moved closer, their noses almost touching. "I can satisfy you with something else." He took Ciel's hand and moved it to his own shorts, pressing it against his hard groin. "Ciel, do you want another taste?"

Ciel blushed, remembering the camping trip incident.

"Ciel." Alois breathed, rubbing the hand over the member and letting out a pleasurable moan as a shiver ran through his body at the friction. "Ah, Ciel, please?" He whimpered.

"N-no!" Ciel stuttered, snatching his hand away.

Alois pouted. "Ciel's not fun."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep." He laid back down.

"Cieeeelll! I'll be bored again!"

"Then go play with your vibrator!"

"Ooooh! I forgot I bought that!"

Ciel heard Alois run out and slam the door behind.

"Finally, peace-"

The door burst open.

"Ciel! Let me use it on you!"

"GO AWAY ALOIS!"

* * *

Okay, I'm really disappointed in this chapter. It wasn't really lengthy and not much really happened. I need a small break from writing those lime scenes until my brain reenergizes. I suppose something might happen in the next chapter? School is coming back soon, so that'll be an even bigger problem. T_T

**My birthday was last week! **

-Throws confetti-

**And my Beta shall be gone for the next two weeks. ;O; So I'll try my best with the next chapter!**


	12. Club Activities Awry

**BFF Is So Overrated**

_~Shounen-Ai_

_(Beta) 18plusForMe _

_

* * *

_

**X **Okay. I have to tell you this now guys. I have **school** now. I'm in my last year of high school plus I have been able to take a college class (along with a few other schoolmates of mine) plus I'm looking for colleges. So work piles up **every day** to the point where I don't feel like writing MORE and thinking MORE after all the school I've done already. So I am more relaxing with chatting with friend or on dA. I due apologize for the long wait. I had to redo this chapter, **literally**,fifteen times. I'd be up to eight pages and then I'd delete them all because I'd be bored with them.

**X **Please do not expect any quick updates like during the summer (weekly wasn't it?). I'm really sorry, I hate making you guys wait. D:

**X **Pfftt. It seems to 'Alice in Wonderland' theme is popular in fics, huh? I guess it's because of the OVA, Ciel in Wonderland, right? 8D

**X **Also, if you guys want to know where I am mostly, I am usually on DeviantArt. Link is on profile. 8D

* * *

"Ciel…"

Ciel hummed, burying his face into the soft fabric of his pillow.

"Ciel…?"

Ciel didn't respond.

"Ciel!"

Ciel continued to sleep.

"…"

"…!" Ciel choked when something was forced into his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he noticed that Alois had stuff his fingers in. Ripping them out, Ciel rubbed at his mouth and glared at Alois who giggled, leaning over and peaking Ciel on the lips.

"Good morning~!"

"What?" Ciel looked to the clock and saw that is was nearly five in the morning. "What are you doing here? Didn't you go home yesterday?" He hissed in annoyance, pulling himself up. Alois beamed, pushing himself into the bed and clinging onto the irritated boy.

"I did, but I snuck out to come see you before school!"

"..how did you get _in_?"

Alois hummed. "What do you mean how?"

Ciel gave him a look as if saying 'stop acting stupid'.

Alois blinked before grinning. "Sebastian never took his key back." He reached into his jeans and pulled out the key, showing it to his friend who sighed in response. Putting the key back in place, Alois moved and hopped onto Ciel's lap who shouted for him to get off, but ignored him. Wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck, he placed their foreheads together. "Ciel, have you ever wondered how good a lover I could be?" He asked and tapped Ciel's nose, who glared at the action.

"No."

Alois smirked.

"I have…"

"Wha-"

"Shhh…" Alois whispered, placing a finger over Ciel's lips. Ciel didn't know what happened next, but soon the blond had ducked into the covers and somehow managed to get off his pajama pants and boxers.

"Aah!" Ciel gasped, shooting up, and looked down in horror when felt something hot and wet swallow his member. "A-Alois! I'll kill you! What are you doing!.?" He hissed, grabbing onto the boy's hair and tugging at him to get him off.

Alois giggled, the vibrations struck Ciel's member and soon he felt it slowly began to react. Alois sucked on the erection until it was fully hard. He could hear the harsh breaths Ciel was letting out and the tight grip he had on his hair. He pulled away, licking his lips of the pre-cum. "I'm just being a good lover~" He sung in reply before licking the head and slowly dragging his tongue down the side.

Ciel let out a groan, biting his lips to hold back in further noises. Before he knew it, he was pushed down onto the bed. Alois gave him a winning smile before engulfing the erection into his mouth again, thrusting it back and forth into his mouth. His moans and movement forced Ciel's own moans to escape. "Haaa….Alois….you…ba-bast…" He struggled to say anything, but couldn't.

Alois panted, pausing in his movement and began to suck on the member like a straw as pre-cum began to leak into his mouth. He let out another moan when he felt Ciel's hand tighten its grasp on his hair. Giggling again, he resumed thrusting the organ into his mouth, feeling Ciel began to shiver, close to releasing.

"Aaah! A-Alois! S-sto…." Ciel bit his lips as he felt the bubble in his stomach twist before it exploded. He felt Alois choke, swallowing the substance until it was all gone. Ciel panted when he was finally released.

Alois licked his lips, sitting up, and looking to the dazed brunette. "Ciel's so cute." He whispered, running a finger down the boy's cheek. "Having a wet dream about me is so fucking hot." He laughed.

Ciel blinked. "A…dream?" He whispered.

A noisy buzzing rang in his ear suddenly.

Ciel shot up, panting harshly. He looked to the clock, seeing it had just hit seven, time for him to prepare to go to school. He sighed; running a hand through his sweaty bangs and moved to get up, but froze at an unfamiliar wetness. Slowly, as if he moved quickly, something would attack him, he pulled the sheets off his body.

"…Alois." He snarled.

* * *

_Achoo!_

Alois sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"Bless you." Claude commented, placing Alois's breakfast in front of the grinning boy. Claude raised an eyebrow in question at his smile.

"Ciel must be thinking about me!" Alois giggled joyously.

* * *

"Ciel~!" Alois called out, waving to his friend. Ciel glanced back before turning back in the direction he was walking. He really did not want to face his friend after his terrible nightmare. "Ciel! Don't ignore me!" The blond rushed across the street once the walk-sign flashed green and tackled the boy onto the sidewalk. Other students nearby passed them, rolling their eyes at the display of affection.

"Get off!"

"Ciel! I missed you so so so so so so so so SO much!"

"You saw me yesterday!"

"Yes, but that was yesterday _morning_! Claude's such an asshole. He got mad because he had to spend the weekend with Sebastian, so he made me stay in my room alllll day! He's just mad cause he hasn't been laid in forever!" Alois commented, pouting.

Ciel just stared. "Get off me. This ground is filthy."

Alois grinned before pulling them back onto their feet. Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust as he brushed away dirt which clung to his pants. Alois helped, though more running his hands over Ciel's bottom.

"Alois!"

Alois giggled before moving his hands. Ciel gave him a fierce glare and resumed walking, quicker than before though. Alois quickly caught up, much to Ciel's dismay. "Club Week is here~! So we're going to check out as many clubs as possible today Ciel!" Alois commanded, grinning towards the school that came into sight.

Booths were already placed up and the courtyard was crowded with students checking out the different clubs.

"Ciel, what club do you want to join?" Alois asked curious.

"Debate Club."

Alois just stared.

"…what?"

"That's so fucking boring! We're going to clubs I pick out now!" Alois grabbed onto Ciel's arm, purposely steering his vision away from the Debate booth and towards the school where more clubs were present.

"Hey! Stop tugging!"

* * *

**Club Choice 1**

_Art Club _

"And in art club, we-"

"Blah blah blah, can we fucking start!.?" Alois exclaimed, waving his paint brush impatiently. The teacher gave Alois a warning glare before allowing the student in charge to continue his speech. Alois huffed, looking to his blank canvas in boredom before looking over to Ciel who was listening to the speech in mild interest. The blond sighed and decided to start on his own. He opened his jars of paint and quickly began to get to work.

Once the paint aroma got to Ciel's nose, he looked over to Alois and raised an eyebrow, seeing he had already started. Finally the speech ended and everyone began to start working on their own drawings. Ciel had decided to stick with paper and pencil, so he just began to draw random doodles on the blank page. He wasn't interested in the club; Alois was.

"Cieeel~"

Ciel looked to Alois who beamed. "Don't move!" Alois command before resuming his painting, looking to Ciel every now and then. Ciel blinked, a bit surprised. Was Alois good at drawing? He had never asked Alois if he had any real hobbies besides molesting him 24/7.

After a few minutes of painting, Alois let out a noise of joy. "Done!" He turned the canvas towards Ciel who stared horrified at the picture. It was painted terribly, but he could make out what was there. Ciel was _naked_ and he believed it was Alois on top of him.

"Ah! Ciel!" Alois whined, pouting to the boy who had thrown a glob of paint black on the painting, destroying the image. "Now I have to redraw!"

"Don't you _dare_."

* * *

The supervisor smiled kindly to each new member, checking over their art and giving them a positive comment in return. Soon she found herself next to Alois who was deeply concentrated on his latest piece. He had gone from paint to a drawing pad like Ciel. She peeked over and raised an eyebrow. "Alois…this is?"

Alois hummed, continuing to draw details.

"It looks…like a boy."

"That's Ciel!"

"And…another boy?"

"That's me!"

"But….it looks likes the boy is sucking….GET OUT."

* * *

**Club Choice 2**

_Cosplay Club _

"What are you wearing!.?"

"Isn't that the Cheshire costume for the Alice in Wonderland play?"

"He modified it!"

Alois looked into the mirror, fixing the fake ears on his head before doing a small twirl and beaming towards the gapping members. The shirt had been cut to a tiny belly shirt and the pants had been made into his favorite type of leg wear, booty shorts. "How do I look Ciel?.!" He called over to the other who was seated at one of the tables overfilled with outfits.

Ciel yawned, looking over to Alois and frowned. "That's too revealing."

"Silly Ciel. Of course it is! I fixed it to show off my sexy body~!"

"….take it off."

"What?" Alois smirked. "Oh Ciel, that's so hot~! I never knew you'd want to do that with others watching!" He grabbed onto the short shorts and began to tug them off. The female members squealed, covering their eyes, but peeking through their fingers. The boys stuttered, blushing and froze in their spots.

"Alois!" Ciel exclaimed, he too blushing at the sight.

Alois stopped his teasing and grinned, tugging the shorts back up. "I'll change into something else~!" He disappeared into the small closet that was littered in costumes he had picked out and wanted to try on.

The members sighed in relief.

"Having Alois of all people try out for our club…"

"We might get shut down!"

"Phantomhive! Do something about your boyfriend!"

Ciel stuttered, blushing at the comment. "He's not my boyfriend!"

The door burst open, revealing Alois now in a replica of Alice in Wonderland costume. "How about this one!.?" He sung, skipping out the closet and spinning around.

"That's a girl's costume too! Wear a boy's costume!" A boy exclaimed.

Alois pouted. "All the boys outfits hide my legs. Ciel wouldn't approve, right Ciel~?" Before Ciel could move, he had a full lap of Alois. "Ciel likes when my legs are out for his eyes only." He breathed, crossing his legs purposely to make the dress rise up a bit, showing his thighs.

"Get off me!"

"Don't be so shy Ciel!"

"Trancy, I swear to all that is holy, I'll thrash you!"

"That sounds so kinky~!" Alois giggled, wrapping his arms around Ciel's neck and pecking him on the lips.

"Alois." Ciel hissed in warning.

Alois blinked, raising an eyebrow with an innocent expression. Ciel curled his hand, ready to bash the boy in the face before suddenly he was tugged out his chair by the blond. "Ciel~! You have to dress up too! You'll look so cute!"

"I don't _want_ to dress up!"

Alois ignored him, dragging the struggling boy into the changing room and slamming the door shut. The cosplay members looked uncomfortably to the door, wondering if they should at least help out the captured Phantomhive instead of just standing there, waiting for the screams.

"Stop it! I don't want to wear that!"

Oh, too late.

"Then wear this~!"

"No!"

"Oh, this is perfect! Put it on!"

"I said no!"

"Fuck, Ciel, stop being difficult and put the damn outfit on!"

The sounds of banging and struggling were heard for the next few moments before instant silence. Without warning, the door opened and out stumbled Ciel, dressed in butler attire. Alois skipped out after him, changed back into the Cheshire outfit.

"Aww, we match~!"

"You're dressed as a cat and I'm dressed as a butler. How is this matching?" Ciel hissed before returning to his seat, glaring daggers at the boy and the other members who were looking surprisingly in awe at how well he suited the outfit.

Alois moved over and plopped down on Ciel's lap. "We both look fucking sexy, that's how." Alois peaked the boy on the lips who scowled in return. He grinned, grasping Ciel's face and forcing him closer, smashing their lips together in a more intense kiss. The club members gasped at the sudden display of affection.

"What the hell is going on here?." The students turned their head to the supervisor of the club. He stuttered at the seductive sight, before realizing just who the two were. Having them in the club would not be a good thing at all! "Alois Trancy! Ciel Phantomhive! Get out!"

* * *

**Club Choice 3**

_Math Club _

Alois frowned, staring at the math equation on the board.

"It's 127.12." Ciel said simply.

The club members stared in amazement before looking down shamefully at their calculators in hand.

"Ciel's so amazing!" Alois cooed, clinging onto the boy's arm affectionately.

"Umm…okay…" The supervisor blinked, before shaking her head. This was Ciel Phantomhive, so she shouldn't be so surprised. She smiled excitedly, imagining if Ciel successfully joined, the members now would catch onto his genius and actually do much better in upcoming mathematic tournaments.

"Next problem!"

Alois scanned the new question. "That's 131.99." He said, stunning the room, minus Ciel. Alois was smarter than he appeared; he just liked to be more bubbly and sluttish instead of a genius like his Ciel.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The teacher whispered to the ceiling. She quickly began to write more problems, each more complicated than the others beforehand. Ciel and Alois answered each correctly, ignoring the awed looks from the other members.

The new question caught Alois's attention the most. "Ciel! Look!" He pointed to the equation. Ciel took a look at it before turning bright red and giving Alois a fierce glare. Alois giggled before waving his hand to the dazed teacher who was fantasizing on tournaments.

"Teacher! Teacher~!"

"Yes Mr. Trancy?" She asked pleasingly.

"The answer is 69!"

"That's correct!"

"So! So! Can Ciel and I do that then?"

The teacher blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Alois smirked, licking his lips. "69. We'd enjoy that _very_ much. Right, Ciel?" He ran a hand over Ciel's thigh.

"Alois!"

"…"

"Stop moving so much Ciel~!"

"…"

"S-stop it!"

"…"

"Oh Ciel, you're turning so red~! This will be our first time doing a 69, huh?"

"…GET OUT!"

* * *

**Club Choice 4**

_Home Economics Club _

"This is stupid-ouch!" Ciel hissed, sucking on his thumb. "Why would you choose sewing out of all the activities here for me to do!.?"

"Because! If you're going to be my amazing wife in the future, you need to know how to sew my clothes when I tear them!" Alois commented before he moved out of reaching distance of the needle that slashed at him. He beamed at the glaring boy who returned to the challenge at hand of stitching a scarf.

"I'll go back to baking~! Be good!" Alois peaked Ciel on the nose and hurried back to his stove. The girls nearby looked in surprise at Alois sudden arrival. They were still confused as to why boys were trying to join the club.

Alois checked the timer, seeing it had gone off already. He turned off the stove and opened it. A heavenly scent of chocolate filled the air. The girls sighed in bliss, staring as Alois placed the tray of cooked fudge on the counter.

"Wow, Alois, that looks so yummy!"

"You should really join our club!"

"Wouldn't it be weird to have a boy member though…?"

The girls blinked, before looking to Alois who was happily placing on white frosting on the top. He noticed the stares and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"I guess a boy member wouldn't be too bad…"

"Especially Alois of all people…"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Alois asked, giving the girls a suspicious look before rolling his eyes and continuing with his pastry. After finishing and tossing on a few chocolate chips, he grinned in pride before skipping back over to Ciel with his creation. "Ciel~! Try this!"

Ciel looked up, pulling his finger from his mouth. "You made that?" He asked surprised, the treat actually looked good. Alois nodded and placed the baked good on the small table filled with different fabrics. He grabbed the fork and tugged off a small piece of the fudge. "Say 'aaahhh'."

Ciel eyebrow twitched; déjà vu much. "I'd rather feed myself thank you."

"Ciel!"

"No, give me the fork."

"No way! If you don't let me feed you, you don't get to try it!"

"Alo-"

"I'll give it to Marco!…Mellow…Aster….whatever!"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched again.

"Alo-"

"Ciel! Just open your fucking mouth!"

Ciel glared but complied.

Alois did his usual 180 mood swing from rage to smiling lovingly. He fed the lad quickly before he changed his mind. Ciel was even more surprised at how delicious the dessert was. He never knew Alois could cook this well.

"So?" Alois urged, waiting for a reply.

Ciel licked his lips to get rid of a trace of cream. "It's good." He was soon suffocated by Alois hugging him tightly. "Y-You're choking me!" Ciel gasped out, tugging on Alois's shirt to get him off before he passed out from the lack of oxygen. Alois released him and made another attempt to feed Ciel, but this time some cream fell off the piece and slide down Ciel's neck and into his shirt.

"Damnit Alois!" Ciel jumped when the cool substance ran over his chest. He moved to grab something that he could use to clean the mess, but soon he found himself on the floor with his shirt up and Alois licking away the mess and going further than he needed too.

"Oh my gosh..!"

"That's…so hot…!"

"GET OUTTTT!"

* * *

The pattern of being kicked out club after club continued. Soon the end of the day came and everyone was leaving the premises of the school for home. Ciel sighed as he was finally free. A whole day of molestation in front of his schoolmates was stressful.

"This way!"

…okay he had _almost_ been free.

Alois now had him by the arm, tugging him through the empty hallway. "Where are we going!.? School is over!" Ciel informed, but it was deaf to Alois who was grinning madly. Soon they were in the abandoned club they claimed as theirs.

"Sit here~!" Alois pushed Ciel into a chair. "And wait! I'll be back. Don't. Leave." He gave Ciel a warning look before leaving the room, laughing joyously.

Ciel sat there, irritated. Minutes passed until Ciel loss his patience and decided to go. He grabbed his book bag and moved to the door. He opened it, only to meet face to face with a surprised Alois whom was dressed once again in the Cheshire costume. "Alois, did you just go and steal that outfit?" Ciel questioned, moving back to allow the boy inside. Alois just grinned, closing the door with his foot and draped his arms around Ciel.

"Ciel, do you want to play a game?" Alois breathed into Ciel's ear. "A simple game that can end in two ways." Alois pulled back and reached into one of his pockets, tugging out the hidden items. "A candy." He showed the perfectly wrapped candy. "A condom." He showed the square item. "If you get the candy, you can keep it and chose the club we'll participate in. If you get the condom, _I_ get to choose the club and…"

Ciel readied to decline.

"No no Ciel. Stop being such a baby." Alois forcefully turned Ciel so his back was facing him. "Now no peeking~!" Alois snickered, stuffing the items into his pockets. "Okay! Turn around and chose a pocket!"

Ciel twitched, turning around to face the beaming boy. He did not want to play the silly game, but had a feeling Alois would just continue to tease him. So either or, he would end up playing the stupid game. He carefully looked over each pocket, carefully looking over how lumpy each was and if he could see the outline of the items.

"Well? Left or right?" Alois urged, leaning on one foot.

Ciel swallowed, his instincts telling him to choose the right pocket and avoided the left. "…right?" He said uncertainly. Alois hummed, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the unknown item with the tips of his fingers, slowly tugging out the item.

"…damn it."

Alois giggled, now leaning against Ciel who had been pinned against the table. Alois twirled the condom in his fingers. "Lady luck isn't on your side today, _Ciel_." He breathed, leaning over and running his tongue over Ciel's cheek who shivered at wet organ. "Ciel, don't you wonder why I'm dressed like this?" He motioned to his costume as he moved his knee in-between Ciel's spread legs, parting them wider. He let out another giggle at how flustered the brunet's face grew. "Because I know Ciel likes to see me dressed up~!" Alois ran his fingers over Ciel's hands. "Would you like…to help me out of this outfit?" He whispered, nuzzling his nose into Ciel's neck.

Ciel let out a whimper as he felt Alois's knee start to rub against his groin. "We're in…school and-" He was cut off by Alois who grabbed onto his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy the moment." Alois demanded, rubbing harder, earning another whimper.

"Good boy…now, let's actually do this for once."

* * *

Ciel moaned; his head banged back onto the table. He felt the wandering fingers push deeper inside of him, pressing forcibly at the inner walls that continued to squeeze at the invaders in response.

Alois licked his lips slowly at how delicious the site before him was. "Ciel, you're going to make me come with all those noises you're making." He murmured, thrusting his fingers again into the trembling hole, which sent the brunet into another series of sounds. "Tsk tsk~!" Alois tugged out his fingers slowly, watching Ciel's hips automatically move forward to keep the digits in. "No no Ciel." Alois grabbed the hips and forced them back down. "No more foreplay. My dick is going up your ass this time." He smirked down at the dazed boy. "Help me out." He placed Ciel's hands back onto his shorts and helped him carefully tug them off, revealing his erection, ready to spring into action. "Aaah, Ciel." Alois let out a fake moan as the material slide over his hot flesh for a moment.

Ciel felt himself grow hotter than before. He hated how well Alois could affect him so easily. He let out another whimper when Alois moved back into position, his member brushed against his sensitive, prepared entrance that was readied to be claimed.

"Does Ciel want this?" Alois giggled, purposely rubbing his erection against the hole that begged for the intruder to come in.

"Trancy…I'll end you." Ciel panted out, glaring through his sweaty bangs.

"Whaatt?" Alois asked innocently, beaming. "Do you want it in that badly?" The blond grasped onto the slim legs of his partner, pushing them further apart. He almost laughed at the bright blush that rose on Ciel's face at being so exposed, he was so cute. His mood changed dramatically once he was back in position. He saw Ciel's eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see what would happen next.

It was finally time-

_Achoo!_

…maybe not.

Ciel stared in disgust.

Alois sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"Did you just…_spread your germs on me_?" Ciel hissed.

Before Alois could react, he was on the floor with Ciel on top of him, his hands wrapped around his neck. "Ciel, this isn't very sexy!" Alois whined.

"What? Do you expect me to just pretend you didn't _sneeze _on me and continue on until I got sick myself?.!" Ciel growled out, desperately tightening his grip, but it seemed to have no affect on the blonde who just pouted, seeing his chance at fucking Ciel's bottom was gone yet again.

"Ciel, let's just con-"

"Don't you dare say to _continue_ Trancy! We weren't even supposed to be doing this in the first place! Especially at school!" Ciel finally got off the lad and moved, quickly putting his clothes on. He was so pissed off with Alois and himself. He was losing his own control too much lately and it was making him extremely comfortable of how well he could fall into Alois's hands at such simple stunts.

"But Ciel!"

"I'm going home." The brunet announced, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. His leg was grabbed by Alois who had still been on the floor, sending Ciel down. Before he could react, the naked boy was on top of him, tugging at his shirt.

"Alois!"

"Ciel~! We have to do this now! I'm so haaarrdd!"

"Then use your hand or a dildo or even that so-called vibrator you brought this weekend!"

"I want Ciel's tight ass!"

"What are you doing!.? Get away from there! Stop it!

_Achoo!_

"…"

…_sniffle._

"**ALOIS!**"

* * *

Sebastian blinked, staring down at the two bruised boys. "…do I even want to know?" He sighed, shaking his head in dismay at the glare he received from Ciel.

"Just get the stupid first aid kit." He murmured, passing by the adult and storming into the house.

Alois huffed, crossing his arms. "Ciel's such a baby! Scared of a little sneeze!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the comment, watching the blond trail inside, following after Ciel who shouted back for the boy to go home. Sighing again, the man closed the door and moved to the bathroom to collect the first aid kit.

"Ciel! The club!"

"I'm not joining any stupid club that _you_ pick!"

"I'm making my own club, so it'll be fun for the both of us!"

"Did you not hear me? I said I'm not joining anything!"

"It'll be called "Ciel & Alois's XXX FILES Cl-..ha…ha…ACHOO!"

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!.?"


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

...  
-cries-  
WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE?  
I don't know where my curiosity came from, but for some strange reason I thought 'Hey! It'll be amusing to look up some of my old stories and see if I can find them on google! 8D'

-types in BFF is so Overrated-

...WHAT THE HELL

I found...so many links...and so many comments on it in places I never thought I would. It freaked me out and made me almost have a panic attack. x/x; Uh, wow, I didn't know people liked this story so much.

You perverts. o3o;

I'm not...sure if I'll continue this story or not. Since I have become more paranoid of my privacy [yeah, I've had a tough year...] and I'm in college now, oh joy. The wonders of failing every class. TwT Anyway, I'm really unsure if I'll continue since I lost interest in Kuroshitsuji since the second season went off...and also because Alois was killed. :I I had a feeling if he died, my inspiration would die too. I freakin' loved him so hard.

But...I'm still unsure...I'm sorry guys. I really am. Maybe one day my inspiration will come back? I don't know anymore. Ugh, my head is killing me. I'm so scared to check my email since I can tell my the insane amount of numbers in the reviews section, I'll have a lot of death threats. w;; Ahaha...ha...  



End file.
